


Because you are

by Milana16



Series: Fang, Fist, Song series [5]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Hunters, Alternate Universe - superpowers related to music that make very little sense, Family Feels, Finally Kazokuberu backstory, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literally everything you can think of when tagging canon Quell interaction but up to eleven, M/M, anyway, though it runs parallel to the main story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: In all his years as the head of the Group, Shu hasn't felt this protective of human beings.Then again, in all of his years as a living vampire, he yearned for those three voices to be by his side, so.He's not letting anything happen to them, now that they finally came to his side.Okay, maybe aside of a proper confession, this time... if he manages.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu, Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei
Series: Fang, Fist, Song series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653481
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Believer-Inori

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it really is starting!  
> If you've read some of my other works, you probably know my favorite trope for Quell is 'Shu adopting twins like in canon but it's AU'. Well, what a surprise, it's exactly the same type of the story, only now, in a greater universe! As if I didn't explore the idea of Vampire!Shu and his human family in House of Water already, lol.  
> Anyway, enjoy the Head of Izumi Group finally meeting his Singers and becoming soft, overprotective dad we all know!  
> (Also, plottwist, he's yet to confess to Eichi?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for this trope knows no bounds...  
> Enjoy Shu meeting his one and a bit voices!

Hokkaido is rainy, even after the Great Tragedy.

After unending heat of Okinawa, and then Osaka's crowds before that, cool and wet air and sparse population is actually a pleasant change. Too bad he has almost no time to savor it.

There has been another case of a village-turned-shelter overrun with Marionettes, and while all the families belonging to Izumi group managed to evacuate in one piece, some other villagers got injured in the run, causing all of the people to be quarantined in fear of getting another Marionette into a rather big human gathering that was main town of Hokkaido. Shu was urgently called from his regular management trip to Okinawa he scheduled after Osaka incident, in case there was an infection’s outbreak, as the only available High from the Treaty with elemental properties that most likely wouldn’t endanger people, even if the worst came to worst and he would have to destroy cells already infected with Black Despair in the body. As it was custom with the Group though, wherever he went, there seemed to appear matters he would need to attend to.

So far, he’s had to deal with crops' management, a minor argument already solved by the local leader that needed just a little bit more authority behind his voice, setting small group of guardians in a standby mode and making sure to adjust supply requests to the demands appearing after local check up with the newly uprooted families.

He also renewed acquaintancy with a factory board, making sure workers from his group are treated fine, and also attended few meetings with local High families, just to make sure nobody will feel threatened by his presence. All in all, it has been busy few days, but they were drawing to a close, injuries healing without a sign of infection, and besides, Shu felt strangely comfortable in the area. Not nearly as comfortable as he felt with Shiki and Eichi in close proximity, but. Something filled him with excitement and anxiety with every moment he spend in Hokkaido. With so many smaller and bigger matters on his head, though, he almost had no time to breathe, much less to properly analyse the feeling.

Until this late afternoon where he, by some miracle, managed to get out of yet another party with his teammates-turned-allies.

After war, and then the Great Tragedy, they maintained the illusion of teamwork, happy to offer the people the comfort of old unit’s presence if nothing else. With Tsukipro’s emerging with their own highly capable Units though, and their own slow drifting apart, they came to a consensus; they will officially put the Unit on hold.

Although it was hard for Shu to continue in the group after Shiki has left them, he didn’t want them to actually disappear. Even if the ‘on hold’ practically meant disband, it also brought a sense of comfort to him, that if something happens and they end up needing help, all they will need will be revival of the old relationship. He hoped that was the case, at the same time as he hoped he will never have to test his assumption.

It still was putting something behind himself, and it felt kind of confusing, facing people he has grown used to think of as fellow Unit members, even if there were absolutely no connection between them at the start, and definitely nothing like what he sensed between Shiki and Rikka the first time he’s met his best friend’s Changed.

In other words, they weren’t his Singers.

The pain of yearning has dulled to a dim ache of loneliness he’s learned to live with ever since he first realized his Composition talent. It still hurt to think that, he’s still destined to be alone when even Shiki the introvert has managed to gather his Singers together, meanwhile Shu...

He shakes his head. What was with these dark thoughts? He also wasn’t completely alone anymore, right? He’s had Eichi.

Well, not entirely, for now they were but work friends. It still meant one of his Singers was there, even if their relationship started on that awkward note...

He smiles to his memory (How thinking about Eichi manages to put a smile on his face every single time is beyond him).

Alright, it was definitely his fault it became that awkward, but thanks to that, they had a memory they could laugh over together, and even if Eichi wasn’t confident enough to realize Shu’s meant it when he said he’s the one? Well, he didn’t really elaborate on what he meant, so maybe that’s also on him. Well, he has time, he will tell him.

Eventually.

So that left only the „one and a half voices”.

Just as he is thinking about it, trying to work out again what the term was supposed to mean, his mind becomes aware of soft tingle of water manipulation, happening somewhere slightly away from him. Before he’s able to give it much thought though, few of his group members specializing in mental connections reach out to him, requesting his attention, apologetic to absorb his attention even in his slightly freer time. He waves apologies off, requesting the update.

There were few worried patrols noticing big groups of vampires seemingly not belonging anywhere. Some, upon being approached, happily took directions to the feeding points, turning out to be yet another survivors of the Marionettes. Some, however, didn’t even let approach themselves, and others, upon being approached were openly hostile, as if somebody was breaching their territory, which, in shelters was quite unheard of. While the patrols encountering problems have already reported to proper authorities, they found it fitting to warn him as well.

The cry comes as he thanks them for their concern, and Shu freezes.

"Shu-sama?"

It’s not audible to his ears, of that he’s instantly sure, people and vampires around him didn’t even turn their heads. And that only meant...

Shu exhales and closes his eyes, letting his senses switch, focus on the water around him and-

The cry comes again, clearer this time, and Shu’s eyes snap open

"I have to go."

"Shu-sama?!" he cuts his groupmates off and focuses completely on the call.

Shu lived long enough to recognize a cry of help, lived through one war and literal end of the known world, and had enough chances to see people and vampires alike in trouble.

What he hasn’t sensed in all his life, though, was another water Elemental like him crying for help, not for himself, but... his other half?

Memory of the words from over half century ago revive in his memory and Shu bolts.

_‘Or maybe two people with one voice?’_

He doesn’t need to focus on his Composer’s sight once he gets to the source of the cry, his Songs bursting in a flash of clarity Shiki described to him once, after he’s met Dai and Tsubasa. He feels swept with them, before the phenomen stops, replaced by cold fury at the sight in front of him.

Yellow eyes. Wanderers, outlaws of vampire community, creeping towards what obviously were human children, surrounded by leftovers of hastily constructed water protections, no doubt self-taught, one of them collapsed, the other cradling him, slight tremors passing through as he pushes out untangible energy and tries to form it into a pressure barrier to keep the other safe. Identical heights, bodies, hair, and, even though Shu couldn’t see, no doubt faces as well.

Two Songs tangled so close they sounded like one and a bit.

Rikka was right in both aspects. All of his Singers were human, and two of them were one- they were twins.

Shu gathers remnants of water energy from the air and forms a current, before throwing it at the lurking vampires. The move lacks in subtlety, but Wanderers were surprised by just his arrival, one of the three getting hit directly, other two jumping away. Shu uses that to move himself inbetween vampires and children.

‘Leave.’ he says quietly, staring at offenders who finally realized his presence.

‘That’s not a way to welcome your kin you know?’ one of them, tall and well built one, seemingly a leader, complains, moving forward. He stops once Shu raises his hand, letting water gather just above his palm. Wanderer raises his hands placatingly. ‘They’re a good prey, I agree, but how about sharing?’

‘No.’ Shu lets his Composer instinct seep into his aura. _„They’re mine. Don’t touch them.”_ ‘If you’re hungry, go to the supply spot, they’ll feed you.’

‘This old shit?’ snorts second one, creeping forward. She’s a bit shorter, and much bigger, her chest barely concealed by her clothes. ‘C’mon honey, you can’t tell me there’s someone willingly feeding themselves that. Two little snacks behind you are juicy enough for-’

‘No.’ Shu cuts in before twins behind him can hear more things that would further aggravate them. He can feel their auras fluttering behind him confused about the situation they found themselves in. Who wouldn’t, really. ‘They’re people, not food.’

‘You can’t seriously put them on equal-’

‘To me, they are.’ Shu lets water particles condense, form crystal like spikes, which he can spread easily in front of himself, a small barricade of ice. Water energy in the air was potent, easily mixing with the undefined one of the other boy. Shu’s never had as much advantage in battle as he had right now. He looks the leader straight into the eye. ‘Possibly more than you are.’

Realizing there’s no chance at getting their prey with diplomatic speech and price of sharing, Wanderers drop low, three no longer sane growls resounding from their throats, and Shu focuses energy behind himself. He turns his head slightly.

‘Don’t watch, you two.’ it’s not going to be pretty.

‘Who are you...?’ the Voice is weak, but not shaking.

‘An ally.’ he has no time to elaborate as the three in front of him charge, and he raises a barrier, a sheet of water, really, inbetween human twins and himself and other vampires.

He flicks his wrist and let crystals go, blunting their ends just enough to first push the vampires out of the square before doing damage.

The leader dodges the first wave, other two get hit. Shu catches hand swiping at him, nails elongated to claws.

‘It’s still not too late. Leave and forget about them.’ he tries to speak sense into yellow pools of fury. ‘While your comrades are alive still.’

In answer, he sees fangs nearing his face. He pulls at the still held hand, shoving the other away and into two other vampires staggering back into the fray.

‘You aren’t gone far enough not to be able to survive on animal’s meat and blood until you find a willing donor, if you don’t want to reach for a supply spot.’ he tries, for the last time. Rules of the group made him obliged for three attempts, head of Izumi or not. The three growl.

‘If you don’t get it, you’re just blind. Or they cut your fangs out.’ the one on the left spits. ‘Don’t you feel it?! What are those-’

‘They’re human children. Terrified, judging from how desperately they tried to keep you away.’ Shu answers, pointing to the water soaking into the ground. Leader snorts.

‘It’s fine if you don’t want to notice Rare Prey in front of your nose, but don’t force others to play blind with you. It’s not like the first time we get to hunt those and one goody shoes won’t change the result!’

With that they attack again, too blinded -what an irony- with hunter’s pride, and Shu raises his hand again.

‘It’s not like I don’t notice them.’ he says quietly, as water responds to his aura. ‘It’s just that they could never be a prey. Not to me, and not to anybody else. Not on my watch.’

He lets his power act, and it results in the wave of water, crashing to the ground just in front of him, sweeping three vampires away.

Shu doesn’t release it outside of the square this time. He does let the barrier behind himself fall with a sigh though. He turns and moves towards twins.

‘Are you hurt somewhere?’ the ask is more customary than anything, there’s no blood that calls to him.

‘No, but Issei-’ the one cradling his twins starts, then halts, eyeing him suspiciously, distrust mixed with fear. He isn’t the voice that previously asked him who he was, meaning the - now unconscious- twin, that Issei, was the one. The Elemental.

Human Child.

In all his years of living, travelling, searching, Shu hasn’t heard of Human ever possessing Elemental powers, not without connection to Beast Soul like the Light Element of Etous, or without blood relation to vampires, like in Okuis’ case. He doesn’t know children’s lineage, but the families of mixed blood ends up within the groups at the very least...

He shelves the fact for further investigation at a later date, for now he focuses on the unconscious human in front of him and his other half- and yet, at the same time, a completely separate being- and carefully puts a hand to a sticky forehead. He takes it away moments later.

‘He’s burning up.’

‘Wha-’

‘Stay here.’ Shu shrugs out of his coat and covers the children - a very temporal solution to the chill and humid air.

He takes a few steps away, and almost instantly is bombarded with worried calls of his group- he did cut away from them rather abruptly.

‘I need a vehicle and a human representative. Quickly, too.’ he calls, hoping his urgency and excitement won’t worry his groupmates too much. When he receives a confirmation that the stationary unit is on the move, he turns back to the children.

‘I’ve called for help. For now, the hospital-’

‘We can’t go.’

Shu stops mid-move.

‘You can’t?’

Conscious twin won’t meet his eyes, but he repeats his words.

‘We can’t go to hospital.’

Shu doesn’t hesitate.

‘Then my room.’

‘What?!’

‘You can’t stay here, and he needs to get checked.’ Kneeling in front of the boys, he points to the unconscious one. ‘It’s still good if it’s just exhaustion of Element, but if something worse got mixed in, or his body developed some kind of sickness on top of it, it’s going to get dangerous if not treated properly.’

‘Dangerous...’ twin’s face twists in fear. He then looks towards where he’s last seen the other vampires. ‘What about...’

‘They won’t come back.’ Shu says as neutrally as possible.

‘Shu-sama!’

‘Ah.’ he raises his head to notice a pair approaching them quickly, silver pins glinting at the front of their capes. ‘Good timing.’

The two throw confused glances at the twins as Shu picks the unconscious one, but focus on his words as soon as he speaks up.

‘There were three vampires causing problems, I’ve dealt with them. If you could report to the Hunting Guards that will arrive here soon.’ he looks at the child in his arm. ‘Make it a no human involved incident.’

‘Sir?’ she, a dark haired woman, asks, looking questioningly at the very human child in his arms. The one beside him stiffen. Shu confirms.

‘It would be dangerous for them if anybody knew they were involved. Anyo, you feel that too, right?’

‘It’s... them?’ the man asks disbelievingly, looking around himself, eyes glazing over and clearing repeatedly. His sensoric powers weren’t enough to earn a job within Guards, but enough for people to fear him. As a result, his life balanced on the verge of miserability, until his partner didn’t request his inclusion to the group, trustful that even this little bit of power might be useful with right environment.

And his partner was right. Anyo could see what happened on the square without anybody explaining anything to him, traces of energy distinctive and clear. And terrified in two cases, both of themselves and of the other auras. Anyo looks at the children near his group’s Head. His eyes gain tinge of determination.

If it really was them, the children were just like him, and his experiences with the Izumis tell him that Shu’s request is made only for the wellbeing of the two. So he nods.

‘No-human case, our High Guard has dealt with three vampires possibly threatening the human part of the town.’ he repeats the scenario they will sell. ‘If the interrogation request comes-’

‘Let it through to me, but not sooner than an hour from now.’

‘Understood.’ the man moves to the middle of the square, and woman adds with a bow before following him.

‘The car waits this way.’

‘Thank you. Let’s go.’ Shu turns briefly to the standing twin.

‘Where to?’ he asks but follows the High none the less.

‘First, away from here. We need to get you somewhere safe.’

*

He calls for a group’s human doctor, and within an hour from setting the foot in his room, he has both twins checked, changed into dry clothes, with the conscious one taking warm shower. One of his people ends up setting additional towels and food when the Elemental twin comes to.

And his first question is about his brother.

Even as he gives the boy answer, Shu cannot help but feel the deep respect for the connection between the two. And then the boy connects his name with the group’s sign he wears as a necklace, three sentences into conversation, and he starts feeling sense of amazement for his observation skills.

Then, the other twin comes out of bathroom, embarrassed to admit to not knowing something, and Shu once again feels the explosion of sound he has felt back on the square. Or maybe he feels the rush of air as the twin passes him, suddenly aware of his brother being now awake. Either way, it’s reassuring his conviction to protect the boys.

He lets them have a moment to themselves as he gets up to turn off the shower, and returns to the sight of the until recently unconscious twin resting his forehead on that of his brother, mirror looks of relief on their faces.

They get cautious again once he enters, but with the brother at their side, it seems their determination is less desperate and more calculative. Shu’s good at reading the air but that’s the first time he notices something like that.

_„What can I do to keep him safe?”_

It’s heartwarming, and somewhere in Shu, a response-like reaction is born.

_„What can I do to keep them safe?”_

Considering they’ve just met, Shu realizes someone might say it was quite drastic thinking. However, his eyes of Composer said the two were tangled - together the most, obviously, but also tangled with his sound and one other he already knew waited for them in Tokyo.

Tokyo...

The plan slowly buds in him as he continues the talk with twins over food, getting to know a bit more about them (and pressing a very sensitive point both for them as well as himself).

They had people who cared for them here, but that care was just as hurting as it was genuine. Even not being the sensor, he could see the desperate suppression of Ichiru’s overflowing energy and forcefully dimmed shine of Issei’s elemental powers. Even if nothing comes out of his plan, he needs to get them to a teacher, someone who will tell them how to properly rein in their gifts that seem to be like a curse at the moment. He doubted the twins could hide, even with amulets provided by the factory they were found work at (seriously though, what kind of absolute fool develops a seal of powers that his workers are allowed to use only on the workplace terrain? Shu knows he’s failed to completely stifle his anger at that information because Issei cuts himself off from talking about factory. Ichiru finishes for him though, and Shu feels mostly heartache. The two went through _so much_ , and they were barely fourteen. If they didn’t lie about their age, but Shu didn’t detect anything like that through the whole conversation.)

First things first though, he needs to let them rest. Issei’s fever dimmed, but it was still present, and Ichiru was swaying on his feet after eating and reassuring himself his brother will live. Shu did carry out just briefest of discussions with the two of them, but he can see Issei eyes following his every movement. It’s guarded and careful observation, but it seems he’s no longer something older twin fears, more like, tries to work out, like a complex puzzle. He senses a kindred spirit in the boy and wonders if they could become a good friends, had the boy was born few decades earlier.

Then he remembers what has happened few decades earlier and- okay, he’s grateful his Singers are young, after all.

He gets called out only after he managed to somehow convince both twins to rest, to stay here while they still don’t have place to go back to.

(Not that it will last long, not on Shu’s shift.)

The hunters wait for him in the reception area of the apartment, together with two of the servers belonging to his group, staring at his guests quite warily. He waves his hand.

‘It’s okay, I know what this is about.’ he says and the servers bow. ‘Sorry, but can you get Nozoki and Keiji for me? They can come in while we’re talking, since it’s their region that was endangered.’

Both men agree quickly before giving the customary information about the button he needs to press had they needed something during the discussion.

‘Just tea, please.’ he looks out the window. ‘It’s still raining and I’m pretty sure our guests have been out until moments ago.’

‘Understood.’ servers excuse themselves.

‘You’re managing pretty well, Izumi-san.’ dryly notes first of the hunters, an older man who introduces himself moments later as Mura, assisted by three much younger and visibly stronger males. Brain and his arms, the regular team up for city patrols. Shu sighs as he sits down in front of the group.

‘We’re on the property managed by my group, so while I am a vampire, I’m also their guard and possible treatment in case of infection.’

‘On that topic actually.’ leader raises his hand, probably convinced with the casual way Shu accepts his position. ‘Your group patrol reported you’ve...dealt with a small team of aggressive vampires. Could the cause be...’

‘The infection? I doubt it, although I didn’t check for the signs.’ Shu frowns slightly. ‘Anyo, one of the patrol you’ve mentioned, would be able to sense it and would report to me if that was the case, too.’

‘And the reason you’ve left it to your patrol is?’

 _„So that’s what you’ve been aiming for.”_ part of Shu thinks while he answers honestly.

‘I technically should just freeze the vampires and hand them over for further questioning. However, their... I’m not sure what exactly-’ absolute lie, he knew perfectly well ‘- caused much more instinctive, much more aggressive reaction in me though. I decided to move and look for the possible leftovers with the same intentions as the original group, just in case there was more, and cool down at the same time.’

He smiles wryly.

‘I’ve seen what kind of havoc a High Elemental can cause, out of control it’s probably even more destructive. I’d rather not be the center of such massacre, especially in a middle of the populated town, is what I thought.’ he lets his hands form a calm pyramid in front of him. ‘Anyo isn’t a very strong sensor, but he’s got enough power to sense any leftover danger, like the infection, for example, and Aya, his partner, is incredibly talented fighter herself. She’d be able to report the battle from the looks of battlefield just fine.’

‘That, she did.’ Mura nods. ‘However, your actions still seem a little bit over the top for a no-human involved case, Izumi-san. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not suspecting the Head of the biggest group from Tokyo of human trafficking or anything like that.’

He gives a very fake laugh here, eyes not leaving Shu’s face. Shu smiles back politely.

‘However, I must say-’

It’s at that moment there’s a knock on the door. Shu calls out.

‘Come in.’

Two men enter the room, eye the hunters and with a wide circle so as to avoid them, move towards Shu’s seat.

‘You’ve called for us, Shu-sama.’

‘Yes, the matter we’re discussing right now with Mura-san over there regards your region, Keiji.’

‘Were there any attacks?’ The brown haired man asks alerted. Shu shakes his head.

‘I stopped the attackers before anybody could get hurt. A bit more than hour ago.’

‘Hour?’ Keiji asks, frowning after the sigh of relief tore from his lungs. ‘That’s a small miracle, it’s a region chock full of factories. Workers would be starting to come home at that time...’

He becomes concerned.

‘That’s probably what they were after.’ Nozaki, until then standing quietly, speaks up. His tone is soft and melodious, and Mura, until now watching the exchange, starts nodding along the man’s speech. ‘Should we warn the people?’

‘For now, I’ll increase patrols in the neighborhood.’ Keiji says, directing his words at Shu. ‘We shouldn’t additionally stress the already tense relationships between vampires and normal people.’

‘You plan on taking off vampires from patrolling duty?’

Keiji hesitates, but Nozoki answers for him.

‘That’s absurd. Starting with the fact we don’t have enough trained people to cover that region when excluding vampires, we would also be unnecessarily weakening their counterattack power. I’ll warn our members in the boards.’ he decides.

‘And what will you tell them?’ Shu asks, and the man hesitates, but Head nods encouragingly.

‘That we had a case of Wanderers, and that our units are on the lookout to avoid the tragedy-’

‘And why target the Wanderers when I haven’t even told Mura-san about the attackers looks?’ Shu quirks his eyebrow, and the man in front of him flushes. Shu keeps looking at him for a bit, before sighing. ‘Though your hostility towards that group is proven correct, unfortunately.’

He notices shift in the hunters in front of his seat.

‘I don’t mind your first intuition on the course of action we need to take.’ he tells his groupmates. ‘But I want you to stay and listen while I’m talking with Mura-san; maybe a better solution will appear with a different outlook on the situation presented.’

They nod and stand behind his seat, just as the server comes in with the tea. He makes a quick work of pouring it to the cups and handing them out before exiting the room so as not to disturb the Head and his guests.

‘You’ve said the attackers were Wanderers?’ prompts Mura, and Shu nods.

‘Without any proper fighting training, but with experience of brawls. Also, a strong distaste for feeding points.’ he says, recalling the vulgar exchange with slight disgust. A faint flicker of anxiety in the bedroom part of his apartament makes him settle his emotions down, while registering that Issei’s attunement to the element is higher than he expected.

Mura nods, before pretending to scowl at Head.

‘You could’ve started with that, Izumi-san, you know, it would save me the suspicions. We also don’t really like Wanderers, so over the top reaction is completely understandable.’

‘I see, I’m sorry.’ Shu apologizes politely, deciding to take the excuse offered by the man. They finish the tea in a more or less amicable way, before Mura assures him with a wink that he will report nothing out of ordinary in his actions, before excusing himself and his group.

‘Should we also go, Shu-sama?’

‘I actually have one more request to you, Keiji, Nozoki. It has to do with this case.’

‘Of course.’ Nozoki nods. ‘Anyo told me there would be something you will need our knowledge for.’

‘I see.I would consider pushing for promotion for him, if only he didn’t feel so comfortable on his current position.’ Shu smiles briefly. ‘I want you to localize an orphanage that has recently send its’ charges to work in a factory with protective emblems. To be more specific, twin boys, Kuga Issei and Ichiru, fourteen years old.’

‘That’s a lot of specific information.’ consciously notes Keiji. ‘Could it be we just lied about the no-human involved case?’

He tries to keep his voice neutral, but Shu senses his worry- most likely for the twins, though, Keiji wasn’t much of a formalist, so he wouldn’t be bothered by wrong info in the report.

‘They were who these Wanderers tried to attack.’ Shu confirmed man’s suspicion. ‘They managed to hold them at a safe distance until I arrived, but since they were out of their workplace, the orphanage that raises them no doubt will be informed and will worry for them.’

‘Sir, did you just say that two kids held on their own against three vampires?’ Nozoki cuts into his speech even though Shu can already see device holding map of his region in his hand.

‘They did, although the reason they were able to do was also the reason why they were attacked in the first place.’

‘They’re that special?’ Keiji asks. Shu considers his general for a bit, before answering.

‘For me, yes. They’re my Singers.’

*

After that, it’s quick work. Everybody in Izumi group knew of the importance of Singer for a Composer and the fact that Shu was still looking for his, just until very recently. With all of the group send into motion, Shu within hour has the exact information on the factory employing the twins and the orphanage that raised them. Anyo comes with his partner to check on the rescued siblings and Shu lets them peek into the room where twins just curled next to each other, sleeping peacefully, their energy melted together and wrapped like a safe nest around them.

‘They’re like little birds.’ Aya gushes once they close the door to the room and Shu feels irrational pleasure at the compliment. It’s not even directed at him, and yet...

‘They are.’ he agrees. ‘Did the orphanage got notified?’

‘Yes, they were incredibly worried.’ Aya frowns slightly. ‘The factory workers were too, but with possible charges against them than the boys well-being.’

‘I see.’ Shu nods. ‘Not that I didn’t expect it. Inform them of twins leaving, preferably with orphanage approval.’

Anyo looks at him. Shu smiles.

‘If my plan gets through, they will have a better protection than the measly artifacts soon.’

‘About that, Shu-sama.’ sensor speaks up. ‘The orphanage they were raised in was one made after shelter in the north fell. According to workers, they were abandoned there before final wave of people came from it. Ever since, the attacks from the side closest to the orphanage occur frequently, and workers also noticed vampires lurking around even before their seventh birthday.’

‘Seventh birthday?’ Shu asks, and Anyo nods.

‘It was when the two started experiencing shows of talents not usual to humans.’ he explains, and Shu hums. Seven years old was pretty late for human users to define their skills and affinity...

But perfectly reasonable age for a vampire to discover his elemental power. And Issei was an elemental, after spending some time in the close proximity, Shu had no doubt about it. Which meant Ichiru’s power, an extremely strong energy core, was awakened in answer to his brother’s...

The twins were exceptional, even outside of their Songs, singing with voices so close they melt together.

Shu ohs.

‘Their Song might be the cause of the attacks; it’s pretty unique and clear, considering their age. Shiki’s experiment has already proved that while Composers are favorite targets of Puppet Masters, Marionettes go after whoever has their Song the clearest. And those two have their Songs connected even before any Composer touched them.’ Shu looks at his group member suddenly, but Anyo nods.

‘Nobody mentioned anything about their Song to any of the adults in the orphanage.’ Anyo pulls out a paper. ‘I’ve allowed myself to get institute’s permission to withdraw the children from the factory, while I was at it.’

‘Do so as soon as possible.’ Shu nods.

‘Do you plan to leave like planned?’ asks Aya after Anyo hides the paper. Shu hums, looking at the door.

‘I do, and I plan on taking them with me. Tokyo has stronger safety than Hokkaido, and much more powerful people as well. It will be easier for them to blend in there until they don’t gain enough control to hide themselves. Hopefully it will also stop, or at least lessen, the attacks in this area.’

The two nods, their eyes hopeful. If they could ease the burden on protections without harming anyone, that would be great news, especially with the newcomers from the destroyed outer shelter... Shu hums again, looking in the direction of the bedroom twins slept in. Anyo is suddenly aware his Head is checking on one of the boys in there.

‘But they won’t be able to go through multiple tunnel transitions... not in that state.’

Aya just nods.

‘Perhaps tunnel train would be the answer?’ suggests Anyo. ‘It won’t strain them as much and time loss is minimal compared to the Battling Forces tunnel transportation.’

‘Do we-’

‘There’s one person on the rail that we can contact about reserving places for the three of you.’ Aya reads Shu’s mind. He smiles at her in gratitude.

‘Please contact them.’ a thought occurs. ‘We also probably need some basic necessities for them for the travel time.’

‘Right, I’d leave it to Serene. She will be happy to help with that, and she knows all the best shops in town.’ Aya answers.

Shu nods after moment of consideration.

‘Thank you, please call her to meet me. Sorry for adding to your work.’

‘Shu-sama, please.’ Aya looks unimpressed. ‘You’re guarding few hundreds of lives just in our Group, then additional thousands as part of the Field. Helping you with taking care of additional two lives you’re now connected with is nothing.’

‘Thank you.’ Shu says, even if to him that „nothing” is in fact everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya is all of us, just sayin'  
> Also, the power of protective dad awakening...  
> Anyway, I made a slip-up (maths wasn't my strongest subject, lol) in Burny, and as a result, Issei and Ichiru are de-aged by a year here. Sorry about that, but also, I'm giving them responsible caretakers to dote on them, so it should be fine?


	2. Hikari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the raise and fall of Support!Eichi, and birth of mama Eichi.  
> Or in short, I fuckin adore his chapter, both as a writer and a reader, I love when Quell is sappy but slowly coming together family.

Twins are distrustful, obviously.

‘Why do this?’

Shu kind of gets where this was coming from; who cares what will happens to two orphans, one additionally accused of stealing?

Well, Izumis did, for once. Even if they weren’t as strong as thirty years ago, they still were influential, and Shu’s leadership made them compassionate.

Shu did, as well.

It was hard to explain, but even beyond their Song, twins possessed some kind of soft charm he found himself attracted to, or maybe, overprotective of?

Whichever it was, he wanted twins to be safe and sound. In this world and with this kind of power though, the safest they could be was within Tsukino, whether they decide to accept his offer and enter Field or stay as a Support; as long as Shu knew they had support of the general, he was sure they would be secure with both work and future to look forward to.

But, how to explain that? Shu recalls what Rikka has once told him, about how straightforward Shiki was with admitting to what was that called out to him from within Rikka.

His older brother figure was by no means an ideal to look up to, but maybe this time he was right.

‘It’s because of your Song.’ he says, unconsciously mirroring Shiki’s exposition.

‘Our...’

‘...Song?’

‘Yes. The melodies around you, the things that all people have.’ Shu nods. ‘Thing that Marionettes yearn, stripped off of it with their change, and unable to obtain unless we offer it to them, killing them as a result.’

He puts hands in front of himself, and looks into identical sets of eyes.

‘For certain vampires, those things are visible. Those are Composers, like myself.’ he stops. ‘Well, most Composers are vampires, though I’ve seen human born with that talent. Anyway, Composers are capable of bringing Songs to life, to the dimension where Singer- that’s how we call people who own the Song- can grasp and Sing it. That’s Composing.’

‘And that’s why you need us?’ Issei asks, head tilted. ‘To Compose?’

‘Close.’ Shu nods. ‘Composers also have their Songs, you see. However, we cannot see them clearly, we can only feel what’s not like our Song.’

‘Can you show us?’ older twin asks again, curiously. Ichiru seems to be more apprehensive, but when Shu asks them to move with him to the living room of the apartment, where the grand piano stood, he followed without complaint. Shu sits down in front of the instrument.

‘This is a piece... I think it’s your age, actually.’ he says, opening the instrument. ‘It’s kind of private, but are your birthday in September?’

‘How did you-?’ Ichiru asks, shocked. Shu smiles.

‘I knew it.’ he plays first few tunes and twins flinch in surprise. ‘Soon to be fourteen years ago, in September I’ve sensed something very, very happy happening in the world. My friend Composer also had experienced similar thing when another of his Singers were born, so, I made a guess.’

‘His Singers?’

Shu continues, the all too familiar melody leading his hands as he answers.

‘Composers also possess Songs, but they can’t see them. They’re connected with Songs of other people though, and with this connection, Composer becomes much more capable of knowing his and those people’s sounds. In return, Singers with Composer will always have Songs made just for them and them exclusively.’ his hands slow down together with melody. It’s where voices should join in, but for now, he’ll replace them with piano. It should be fine. ‘Because their Songs are as precious to us as our own sounds. You know how that feels, don’t you?’

Twins look at each other, and Shu smiles, looking down. It’s such an easy play, he cannot believe he’s ever had trouble reading the melody of the Song. With twins in the room, the threads of the sound seem to unfurl in front of him like light ribbons. Light...Yes, it was a fitting title.

He’s shaken out of his musings once the melody drifts away and he sees watery eyes staring at him.

‘Ichiru?’ he asks softly, and the twin startle, hands flying to his face, as if he just now noticed the tears running down his cheeks.

‘I’m- I’m fine! I’m not crying!’ he wipes furiously at his face. ‘It’s just-’

Issei quietly comes to his brother, and helps him wipe the wetness off.

‘I felt that too.’ his voice doesn’t tremble - it’s hopeful, if anything. ‘It was warm. As if we belonged.’

‘Because you do.’ Shu calmly says, noticing how Issei’s elemental core also settled. ‘This is but a melody. Song isn’t finished unless all voices are joined together in it, and this one needs your voices.’

‘What happens once Song is finished?’ Issei asks, Ichiru hiding behind him now. Shu ponders for a while.

‘Ideally it would just gain in beauty, but... music is a powerful thing, especially in our world.’ Shu carefully closes lid to the piano. ‘Songs were estimated to be the main reason behind Marionettes attacking living people and not each other; Composers are who Puppetmasters hate with passion, because Song is the very thing they want to destroy. We are capable of bringing it to life, to a state where it can become defense against them, a prayer to counter despair they wish upon people, so naturally, we’re their number one foes.’

‘But if Marionettes attack all living people, doesn’t that mean everyone has Songs? Can’t you use just anyone to complete the Song?’

‘Everyone has a sound.’ carefully corrects Shu. ‘Sometimes it’s but a phrase, sometimes not even that. Only very few people develop it into a full Song. Even less have their Songs connected with a person capable of Composing it for them.’

He looks at the twins.

‘Your Songs developed together, to the point even Composer that looked at them for me struggled to see them as separate. Because of that, they’re strong even without any Composer touching them. I don’t want to scare you-’

‘Every time somebody says something like that, they follow it with something terrible.’ mutters Ichiru and Shu smiles, sheepish.

‘It’s not terrible, definitely not for me, and I want it not to be that for you. If you let me Compose your - well, our - Songs and then reign them in, you will become powerful enough to protect not only yourselves, but also other people. You have potential to do it, and this will also give you a job, a stable living and employment situation.’

He smiles at the twins.

‘It’s not really terrible, is it?’

Issei looks at him for a long time.

‘Why did you say you didn’t want to scare us?’

Shu looks out the window, at the city beneath them.

‘Songs aren’t only way in which you’re special.’ he pretends not to see them tensing. ‘But they’re the reason why you might be targeted by Marionettes or worse, by Puppetmasters. Especially here, where your Song is the most complete out of all sounds in the shelter. Of course, not reigning in that other special talent you have might also cause you to hurt yourselves, or make you a target of people and vampires wanting to use you to gain power, like the ones that you've encountered just yesterday. Or worse. That's the scary part of being special.'

He turns back to them.

‘That’s why I want you to come with me.’

‘Where to?’ Issei inquiries, but Shu feels he’s more or less accepted the offer. Vampire smiles softly.

‘Tokyo.’

*

Tunnel Railroad is indeed slower than regular means of transport Shu is used to, but at the same time it’s more comfortable. He gets to explain a bit on nature of elementals and users, and also on the nature of the Songs. As he expected, they’re amazed by his tales of Rikka’s adventures, and a bit shy with attention his Group showers them with whenever one or the other person with Wa etched on their clothes meets with them by accident.

This long transfer exhaust them, obviously, and by the end of it, they fall asleep, disturbed only by tiny nightmares Shu is able to ease with minimal influence on Issei’s water core, Ichiru responding to his brother calming down.

Their Song tangles with Eichi’s as they near the main shelter, and soon, Shu cannot stop his hands.

Twins wake up to him scribbling away on yet another sheet, and surprisingly, it’s Ichiru who demands he teach them how to read notes, blushing and muttering about not having a way of Singing stuff he couldn’t read.

Shu’s never had a more pleasant journey.

His Group got in contact with Tsukino Organization before they even left Hokkaido, so they are already free to move into spare rooms on the floor of the dorm Shu used whenever staying in Tokyo, once again getting a bit shy by the sheer size of it, of the hustle and bustle of the giant town now surrounding them, and Shu feels the surge of protectiveness. At the same time, he keeps receiving the messages from the teams in Hokkaido. That the attacks indeed dropped in numbers, that the recovering villagers are doing fine, that the aggressive and unassociated vampires seem to be also dwindling in numbers. That the orphanage Issei and Ichiru grew up in is doing fine, but its’ workers await news about the two.

The two days after arrival, they meet up with general Tsukino, meeting lasting a grand total of five minutes with a man taking one critical look at Shu and the boys next to him, and bursting out in laughter, tension and exhaustion that seemed to crush him when they entered gone.

‘You really went and found them, just as you said you'd do.’ the man shakes his head fondly once he calms down. ‘I’ll send papers over to you, explain all the basics yourself. Come back once you gather all of your team.’

‘About that.’ Shu speaks up, and Tsukino perks up visibly. It was quite obvious Shu has made his day with that meeting, the news of a Composer finding his Singers only bright point in a sea of not so uplifting reports. ‘I might have found him but he’s already associated with another task... I want to discuss it with him first, but if-’

Tsukino waves his hand away.

‘Transfer is not a problem, even if he’s from outside. Provided that he’s willing to join you.’ his eyes land on the twins. ‘And the same regards you. Sorry for speaking like it was decided earlier, I just got carried away.’

They startle at being addressed directly, but quickly gather themselves together, and shake heads.

‘We’ve seen attacks back on Hokkaido.’ Issei quickly looks at Shu. ‘And Shu explained to us that we can help with it, so. We do want to do it.’

‘Even if it won’t be easy?’ General asks slowly. ‘Boys your age will enjoy normal school work and friends, meanwhile you will be stuck in training, with all the vampires and adults-’

He cuts himself off.

‘Though I must admit that all of our top units are pretty young on human side, now that I think about it. But, the point still stands.’

Issei shifts.

‘We’re orphans, so we’ve never really had a chance at that „normal” life you’re talking about.’ he answers. ‘Plus, I’m not even-’

‘I can see you’re special.’ very calmly interrupts Tsukino, noticing rapid darkening of Shu’s expression, pain flashing in his eyes. He points at the vampire. ‘But don’t be fooled, even if you weren’t born twins, weren’t blessed with natural elemental power and high energy core, it wouldn’t change anything - to your Composer you’ll be special, even if you were just normal boys from a normal family with normal life. Besides-’

He leans away onto his chair.

‘I wonder if anybody in this crazed world can convincingly define „normal” to us.’ he says with a small smile. Twins blink. Then nod.

‘We want to do it.’

Smile on the man’s face grows, just as it does on Shu’s.

‘It’s decided then.’ general tilts his head playfully at them. ‘I’m counting on you coming up with second name for your unit. We cannot call you Shield for forever.’

*

Ichiru sighs once they leave the room.

‘Nervous?’ Shu asks with a small smile. Ichiru sputters, but Issei nods slightly.

‘Our future was at stake there.’

‘Don’t worry about that.’ Shu gently squeezes their shoulders. ‘General has liked you and saw your potential. You’re not going to become a Field team candidates, not officially, any time soon, either, so we have time to reign that potential in, as well. All is good.’

‘Did you expect it?’

‘Well, yes.’ Shu lets them into elevator in front of himself. ‘Tsukino-san is Composer like myself, so he could tell straight away that we’re connected on that dimension. Even if he didn’t realize your other talents, he would have to take into consideration that relation. In other words, no matter what decision you’d make, join me or not, he’d still choose to support you. And I would with him.’

‘It’s weird.’ Issei comments. ‘It’s the first time we’ve met, and yet...’

‘Composers are just like that, you see.’ Shu answers him with a nod. ‘Music is something that we adore, and people who let us make it, like the Singers, we adore just as much.’

‘Even though it makes you suffer, too?’

‘Even then. There are things like that in everyone’s lives, Ichiru.’ Shu confirms. ‘You know, if the two of you weren’t born twins, you wouldn’t be looked at weirdly, shunned, called strange. Yet, I don’t think you’d like that better, right?’

‘No.’ the reply is a chorus, and Shu nods.

‘Music is like that for Composers, you see. Maybe we’d be better off without it, not suffering, but if we had a choice, we’d still choose to live with it. Especially now, when I’ve finally met you.’

‘Shu, you’re strange as well.’ comments Issei and Shu chuckles.

‘Can’t deny that.’

Elevator door opens.

‘Well, it means we all are strange, so I guess it’s okay.’ Ichiru decides. ‘What do we need to do now?’

‘For a while, you’ll observe my work to get a grasp of how things work at the base.' Shu starts explaining. 'Aside of that, we will organize you lessons for regular things everyone at Field and Backstage needs to know: control, cloaking, glyph management, things like that. I’ll also have to teach Issei a bit more about elementals and how to manage his power, since it’s a bit different to elemental affinity, like in case of other people, and I don’t want anybody from outside knowing about that aspect just yet. Aside of it, I think I’ll arrange for Singing-’

He’s cut off by the low rumbling, and chuckles.

‘I-It’s because of all that learning talk! Anybody would get hungry.’ Ichiru excuses, face red.

‘I guess it is time for lunch now... alright, let’s go eat something.’ Shu agrees easily. Issei looks at him curiously. ‘What it is, Issei?’

‘I just... I was thinking, you don’t need to eat? Yet, you always know when we need to, and eat together with us.’ Issei has a faint blush on his face when posing such personal question, but curiosity is absolutely undeniable in his eyes. ‘I don’t think I’ve seen vampires this used to it. Not that there were a lot of vampires around us, but...’

‘Of course.’ Shu nods. ‘Well, there are actually two reasons to it. One is, vampires that gather in groups like Izumi Group in general are more used to human needs that aren’t obligatory for vampires. We live next to, sometimes with humans, so, it’s normal. You could call that absorbing through osmosis?’

Issei nods, then quickly turns and explains to Ichiru what osmosis is. Shu has gotten used already to the signals between twins that he didn’t even notice, requesting a slow down, or cover, or explanation, like right now. He waits until Issei turns back to him and asks.

‘And the second reason?’

Shu opens his mouth to answer, but suddenly he catches a movement from the corner of his eye, simultaneously Ichiru calls out a warning to his twin.

Shu moves before he can even think and as a result, lands on the floor with a mop of brown hair under his chin and Issei staring at him from his brother’s arms.

‘Owowow... Sorry, are you alright?’ calls out a voice, but rather than hearing the question, Shu hears the Song, and he feels like it’s destiny’s way of meddling with his life.

This one pleasant, though, so he will forgive it.

‘Eichi?’

‘Shu!’ the body backs away from him quickly and now he can see his final Singer, the cheerful green eyes, a face shining with energy and lips spread in surprised smile, even though the man’s hair were ruffled from the recent collision with Shu’s body. ‘Long time no see! Back from Hokkaido already?’

‘Yeah, day before yesterday.’ he answers, his own lips spreading in smile against his will; it wasn’t only his Song, all of Eichi made his heart flutter and his body feel light, as if there were no troubles this smile couldn’t wash away.

‘And before that, Osaka, Okinawa... busy schedule as always.’ Eichi counts out with a sense of amazement.

‘I can say that right back at you.’ Shu says easily, but before he’s able to add something, Ichiru asks.

‘Is this a Tokyo thing? Greeting and talking on the ground?’

Shu snorts softly, even as he hears a small „Ichiru”.

‘No, not really.’ He picks himself up and extends his hand to Eichi, who accepts it gratefully. Twins pick up bags he dropped, and Shu catches sight of blank runestones, when Eichi thanks the boys for it. ‘Backstage Support cadets’ training?’

‘That’s right!’ Eichi looks back at him from staring in friendly curiosity at Issei and Ichiru. ‘I’ll probably need to hurry.’

‘Just say I stopped you, asking about shipment details.’ Shu says with a smile. ‘Speaking of which, will you have a moment in the closest future? I actually wanted to talk to you about few things, both work-related and not so much.’

‘Basically a catch-up?’ Eichi grins a beautiful smile and Shu’s heart does a small salto. ‘Understood, will contact you in the evening, alright? Now, I really need to go. Was nice seeing you again, and uh-’

‘This is Issei and Ichiru.’ Shu quickly fills in.

‘Right! Nice to meet you two, I’m Horimiya Eichi. I’m sorry, I can’t stay and chat, but-’

‘It’s okay.’ twins shake their heads, quite obviously baffled.

‘You will see them again.’ Shu easily inserts. ‘I’m taking custody over them for the time being, so there will be a chance to introduce you properly.’

‘Great.’ Eichi looks at his watch. ‘I promise I’ll contact you in the evening, for now-’

‘Have a safe rest of the trip.’ Shu waves after him and Eichi returns the gesture- or tries to, with armful of stones it’s kind of hard, but the sentiment is there. He disappears in the corridor next to elevator they exited from, and Shu sighs with a smile.

‘Shu?’

‘Sorry, Issei.’ he looks at the twins, staring at him strangely. ‘That was part of second reason I’m fine with eating like humans do.’

‘Part of?’

‘I have a friend Composer I’ve mentioned, right? When we were younger, he ended up finding his first Singer and Changing him into vampire. That Changed was the person who introduced me to human food, but ever since I know Eichi, I’m also capable of matching eating rhythm of human body.’

He chuckles.

‘Or, more like, I’ve taught myself it, to have reference how many meals Eichi has skipped that day.’

‘Skipped?’

‘He’s a member of Backstage Support.’ Shu explains, while resuming the walk. ‘If they were using ranks like army or something like that, he’d be Lieutenant. At this level, he’s responsible for many things.'

‘Many things, like?’ Ichiru asks, catching up to his side opposite from Issei’s.

‘Too many to count: transport of training gears, like just now, adjustments, shipping schedules, meeting and coordination with independent Backstage teams and teams related to Groups and Families... and many more.’

‘Does he even sleep?’

‘Rarely.’ Shu smiles fondly. ‘When someone makes him, usually.’

‘You know a lot about him.’ Issei says slowly. ‘Could it be... he’s also connected to you?’

Shu looks at the boy next to him, impressed.

‘You’re amazingly observant, Issei.’

‘Anybody would wonder about that, after hearing you talk about him...’ Issei dilutes the compliment. Shu chuckles. He will have to teach Issei how to accept his talents.

‘Returning to your question, yes, he is. Although I think I didn’t tell him that clearly enough before.’ Shu says last part thoughtfully, as if to himself, but Issei nods.

‘I can imagine.’

*

Eichi does contact him in the evening, and with the twins in beds and sleeping comfortably, they decide on a meeting in two days time, with Shu reserving the place, one of the restaurants owned by his Groupmates readily accepting his request. Then again, when were they not welcoming of anything he asks of them- even if new, his Group placed similar kind of trust in him as the one from before the Great Tragedy. If only Shu also could trust himself like that...

He will have to, he decides with conviction two days later, watching Issei and Ichiru eat and waiting for Eichi - Backstage Support meant he literally never knew for sure the time he’ll be free to go, but Shu knew Eichi also never forgets his promises.

He raises his head as the voice of their waiter comes closer, before the man appears near their seats, leading his final Singer.

Eichi thanks the waiter before smiling at them.

‘Sorry, I’m late!’

‘It’s fine, since we started without you.’ he points to the twins, Issei nodding in the direction of the newcomer, Ichiru a bit too preoccupied with his meat- he loved it, didn’t he. ‘Ah, the order...’

‘I’ll leave it up to you.’ Eichi instantly turns to the waiter still patiently waiting for them to get over with their greetings. The man nods and disappears, only to return within moments with drinks and starters. And thin note for Shu. He frowns, but then sighs. They did manage to do proper introductions in the short moment between waiter’s retreat and arrival, so it should be fine.

‘Sorry, I need to leave for a moment, will you be fine?’ he asks that mostly to the twins. He knows Eichi’s capabilities, but, those two were shy. He didn’t want them to think he abandons them with a complete stranger.

Much to his relief, he notices glint of curiosity in Issei’s eyes, that didn’t dim when the boy looked at Eichi and nodded his head quickly.

He probably saw that as opportunity to get to know outsider’s perspective on Shu, and if that was the case, Eichi was the best adult he could leave them with- they did know each other almost as long as Eichi helped with Support, after all.

Shu follows the waiter to the small, but comfy room in the back of the restaurant, and motions to the few vampires from his Group already gathered there to be at ease. All of them needed the blood, after all.

He hides smile at the sight in the corner. A female vampire is quite obviously snuggling into her feeding partner, and judging by the expression of absolute fondness on the man’s face and the wooden rings on their fingers, Shu can only guess he will have to look at the request for mixed marriage within the group very soon.

There are few people and vampires less comfy with their situation in there, but there’s no fear in the air, and Shu sees the confidence with which the vampires tie the bandages and control state of their feeding partners, as well as lack of hesitation of the people in there to trust their non-human companions. Some groups consist of more than one human, and they are bickering playfully with the vampire among them, making it quite obvious that the gathering originally meant to just satisfy basic need of one of them turned into a quickly growing friendship.

It was uplifting to see all of those sights, even if Shu never completely got rid of sense of tension he felt when seeing fangs nearing one of his human groupmates' veins, even those on wrists or elbows- not everybody were comfortable with neck feeding, and his vampires had a strict order to adapt to needs of the human provider.

‘Shu-sama, there.’

There’s a seat away from all others and no people nearby, but with a container with already drawn blood instead.

He found himself unable to make a live draft ever since the Great Tragedy, a sense of guilt choking him.

He’s lost so many lives and he’s going to weaken yet another one?

At first, nobody noticed him abstaining, everybody too busy with efforts to make this world somehow work, but then Roa noticed his eyes failing to maintain blue color, making him realize what was going on, and alerting these thirty lives he still had connected to himself. They weren’t able to force him into doing anything, but one day, the messenger he sent to Shiki returned with a bottle he instantly recognized as one of the precious blood resources of the Takamura domain, as well as the prototype of the equipment for safe blood drafts.

Ever since, his Group grew in number, both people and vampires joining and being born to it, and with its’ growth, they developed similar ways to drawing and preserving blood to those of the Takamura Clan’s.

All for him.

He sits down, and his guide bows before withdrawing and closing curtains behind himself. Material did nothing to the sounds around him, but gave a shadow of privacy to the people to get back to themselves after draft, if they needed to. It also let Shu drink quickly, without disturbances.

Of course, with what they went through, it soon became obvious Shu wasn’t the only one to resign from live drafts, and this soothed his sense of guilt at inconveniencing people he was supposed to lead, protect and support. A tiny bit.

He frowns, looking at the container. They prepared more than usual... probably Hokkaido teams alerted Tokyo part of the group about him avoiding feeding and using his powers with the twins’ case. He sighs.

Sometimes, he wonders who’s looking after who.

When he returns to the table, he already knows Eichi worked his magic, for Ichiru is bickering with him comfortably, while Issei observes them with friendly curiosity from above his half-finished meal. Shu frowns slightly.

While it was already more than older twin usually ate, compared to Ichiru’s appetite, it was still...

On his eyes, Eichi pushes his plate towards the older twin, and Issei readily takes a bite of the meal there. Then, he comments on it, Eichi returns something excitedly, pointing to one or the other side dish and Issei combines the next bite with it.

He can’t help himself- he chuckles. Eichi also noticed small appetite of older twin and was working on it in his own, charming way.

His chuckle draws other man’s attention, and he smiles.

‘Welcome back, Shu.’

‘I’m back. Sorry for the wait.’ he says, once again taking his seat next to the twins.

‘It’s fine, since we continued without you.’ Eichi returns with a teasing glint in his eyes, and Shu’s heart does small leaps in his chest. ‘So? The thing you wanted to talk about? Aside of introducing me to Issei and Ichiru.’

‘Well...’ he wonders, was it good idea? Oh well, it was Eichi. Nothing was a bad idea with Eichi. ‘I actually talked to you about it. The first time we’ve met.’

‘Don’t tell me it’s the proposal joke continuation?’ Eichi chuckles, before turning to the twins with explanation. ‘The first time this guy and I met, he took one look at me, sprawled on my behind because certain jerk of a coworker pushed me, took to a knee and started introduction by saying ‘you’re the only one’ in the most serious tone of the voice!’

‘Oh.’ twins react with understabable bewilderment, but then Issei turns to Shu.

‘You really didn’t explain anything properly before going straight to the point, did you.’

‘I do reflect upon that.’ Shu smiles at them. ‘And plan on fixing that mistake. But first, Eichi. About that proposal. I was serious.’

‘...eh?’ Eichi blinks at him.

‘You ARE very precious to me, Eichi. The only person who can do it. I swear I won’t make you regret coming with me.’ Shu says emphatically. ‘I meant it then, I mean it now.’

‘Shu. Explanation first.’ Issei whispers in the moment Eichi seems to be too stunned to even answer. Shu blinks. Ah, right. They don’t see music the way he does.

‘You’re my Singer, Eichi.’ he says, and Eichi blinks again. ‘The one I’m supposed to Compose Songs for.’

‘T-That’s what you meant!’ Eichi deflated, even if Shu can catch a very visible blush. ‘You sounded as if you were proposing just now, you do realize, right?’

‘Well, yes. Because I’m seducing you.’ Shu answers without thinking, and Eichi squeaks. Oh well. He came out with the Singer thing, that other type of affection isn’t really that different... or is it? ‘Come with me. With us. Eichi.’

‘What to do...’

*

It turns out, joining as the Support is the thing Eichi agrees to first.

Suddenly, they have a person explaining ins and outs of everything that happens around them, monitoring their condition and requesting breaks when they were starting to run out of gas, providing drinks and supportive advices, figuring out the food they should eat to replenish their energy properly. All that, while still performing his other position’s duties, closing orders and training his successors. In a way, Issei and Ichiru feel like they learn just by observing Eichi’s way of working.

Other times, they wonder how the man hasn’t collapsed just yet.

With Issei’s small appetite, they somehow end up eating in a group of three, Eichi distracting them from their plates to make sure they’ve ate enough. Upon noticing first signs of homesickness, he also gets in touch with Hokkaido’s part of Izumi Group and starts preparing meals more similar to what twins were used to.

It wasn’t just domestic comforts he provided, though.

One day, they are left alone by their teacher to work out... something, that has to do with their energy cores and awareness of their surroundings. Ichiru is taking just the shortest of breaks, when he notices Issei collapsing to the ground, few steps away, and covering his ears with a whine, eyes shut tight in pain.

‘Issei?!’

His own energy core reacts to his distress, and he rushes to his brother quicker than he should be capable of being, arms reaching for Issei’s shoulders, but it’s useless if he doesn’t know what’s going on, how to help Issei-

Hands sneak up over Issei’s, covering them, and simultaneously, Ichiru becomes aware of energy, different to that of theirs or Shu’s, appearing and thickening around his brother.

‘It’s okay, Icchi, let your energy out, and try to direct it around Isse.’ Eichi’s voice is quiet and soothing, and ordering at the same time. ‘Isse’s just got overstimulated, we need to mute his senses- make a pillow of energy around him, you know?’

Ichiru doesn’t know, but nods nonetheless. If there was one thing they caught on almost instantly, it was the way to send energy to each other. With a little modification, Ichiru is easily able to send it around Issei instead of towards him, and his energy melts with Eichi’s, and simultaneously, Issei seems to breathe in relief.

When older twin opens his eyes, they’re still slightly watery with tears of pain, but they are quickly clearing up, and Eichi smiles at him.

‘How do you feel?’

‘I’m... fine now. What happened?’

‘Hmm...’ Eichi ponders for a while. ‘I’m not sure how myself, but your senses got excess amount of information from your surroundings, causing you pain. It sometimes happens to sensors, but I’m pretty sure Shu would’ve mentioned it if you were one...’

‘I’m not.’ Issei agreed. ‘At least, I’ve never been called one.’

Eichi hums.

‘Then your elemental affinity is probably too high to continue this exercise without additional protections.’ decides Eichi, and Issei freeze. ‘Isse?’

‘Ne, Eichi... how much did Shu tell you about us?’ Ichiru asks, moving behind his brother to help him up. Eichi raises with them.

‘Not much? Only that you’re not part of his group but under his protection for reasons, and that we’re more or less connected in the same way we’re connected with Shu... through Songs? And to help you a bit with accommodation, since you’re new to all this.’

He makes a gesture with his hand, encasing all of the training room. Issei blinks.

‘All you’ve been doing so far... is „a bit”?’ he asks, and Eichi chuckles, sheepish.

‘Well, you know... you both seem so desperate to get better, stronger, quicker than you should... I just felt like I want to help you a bit? Maybe let you relax?’ he makes his way to the bench under the wall and pulls out drinks from the bag just laying there. Offering them to the twins, he continues, ‘Speaking of which. You’re doing just fine, and if that accident is anything to go by, you’re developing even better than fine, so, there’s no need to rush?’

‘You...’ Ichiru stares at the man. ‘Although you run here and there all the time, you’re actually pretty good at observing us? And you know your stuff; I had no idea what to do...’

‘Oh, even as a Backstage Support you pick up this and that.’ Eichi waves his hand. ‘It’s nothing special. I’m just glad Isse is ok now!’

‘I am.’ Issei confirms, also staring calculating at the man in front of himself. ‘Thank you. You should join us in training, I think.’

‘Eh?’ Eichi blinks, but Ichiru nods, clearly following Issei’s logic.

‘Right! You have basics we only just learn, but we’ll catch up to you soon. And then, we all can learn how to work on the Field to help Shu.’

‘That’s a good idea.’ there’s a new voice coming from the door, and all three of them turn.

‘Shu!’ Issei sounds happy, but it’s Ichiru who rushes to the vampire.

‘Say, Shu, aside of Eichi not wanting to join as Field worker at first, is there anything else against him being in the unit with us?’ he asks, much to the mentioned man’s bafflement.

‘Eh?’

‘That’s right, if we persuade him, can we make unit together? It’s not like you didn’t plan on it from the start, right?’ Issei follows his brother’s question, making both adults blink.

‘Eh?’

‘You’ve noticed?’

‘It wasn’t hard.’ Issei replies quietly. Then speaks up louder. ‘Eichi has more experience with anything Backstage than we do, and basics of the Field things, as well.’

‘Though we will catch up soon!’ Ichiru adds quickly.

‘None of us can really Sing, but you’ve said all of us have Songs joined with yours, right? So, it doesn’t make any sense for just us to learn. Eichi should join as well. Is that not okay?’ Issei continues his thought. Eichi flails his hands.

‘Wait, wait, wait. I don’t think I need the presentation like that, and besides that’s a bit...’

‘It’s a good idea.’ Shu agrees with the twins, and Eichi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, as he registers what Shu has just said.

‘What?’

‘Right?! Issei always has good ideas!’ Ichiru proudly says, and Shu looks at the still dumbfounded Eichi.

‘It’s been two weeks, and that’s the first time twins request something, Eichi.’ he says to the man, his face taking on a pleading expression. ‘I want to fulfill it, so, can you please consider coming with me once again? As part of the Field unit and not its’ Support this time. Pretty please?’

‘W-wait, Shu. If that’s twins' request, why you also look at me like that...’ Eichi stammers, face quickly changing color to that of a bright tomato. Shu doesn’t stop looking at him pleadingly. ‘Uhh...’

‘If Shu says it’s okay, it’s okay, right?’ Ichiru asks. ‘You’ve been telling us about Shu’s capabilities and stubborness all the time. He’s behind the idea, so it’s decided!’

‘I never used the word stubborn though! It’s more like... consistent in pursuit of things he wants to happen...’ Eichi drifts off as he realizes that this time, he’s the thing Shu wishes for. Whoops. His face might contain all the blood of his body now...

‘So, it’s decided?’ Ichiru asks, and Shu nods with a small smile, as if knowing what’s going on in Eichi’s head right now.

Eichi hopes he does not, it’s embarrassing.

‘It is.’

‘Eh?’

‘It is, isn’t it? Hurray.’ Issei says, smallest and cutest smile on his face, and shining eyes staring at Eichi and-

Oh damn, he can’t say no to this, can he.

‘Eeeeeeeh...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Shu has once again reversed order of family creation by first adopting children and then luring his partner in with said children, lol.  
> Also, dude. Dude. Confess already.  
> Next chapter will come out with Dreamer's Song's 5th chapter, and if you read both, I STRONGLY recommend reading Dreamer first, if only because you will need BYA's fluff to wash away all the drama from it.  
> (then again, both entries have a lot of past revealing and related to it drama... but, Quell is really wholesome and supportive about it, while Dreamer... well, also is supportive but... well... okay, I'll try to make sure both end on a hopeful note.)


	3. Pale Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu finally getting over his gay panic for Eichi to properly confess? And we're only on chapter 3??  
> Although obviously, we're in a post-apo setting, so we cannot have only nice things...

So, Shu thinks, he really needed all of his Singers to gather before he could finish the unit. Without twins' pleading eyes, Shu doubted he would be gifted with Eichi’s agreement to join him.

As it was now, he could finally give general Tsukino a happy news of all of his Singers joining his unit (the man playfully urged him to find a name for it, because _damn it, how long are we supposed to just call you Shield, guys_ ), and in return, received four sets of keys to the apartament in one of the buildings belonging to the organization.

Shiki and SolidS has caught sight of them at the assembly spot, and Shu has never seen his brother figure grin this widely, and only thanks to Rikka Sword unit has left for their scheduled mission. Even if Changed smiled at him just as wide, once he caught whisper of Shiki’s thoughts.

Now, Shu expected that within few days, they will be visited by Rikka, paying a greeting visit to them- the building was, after all, also occupied by members of SolidS, and just few corridors further, Alive’s headquarters were located.

But that was a matter of later, a matter of outside. Right now, Shu was focused on feeling incredibly fond, as he gazed upon Eichi carefully draping a blanket over twins, dozed off on the new bed in Issei’s room (he strongly suspected that twins’ rooms will very rarely be occupied at the same time, brothers so close despite their age). Eichi catches his staring and, although it’s completely unnecessary, raises a finger to his lips, before tiptoeing to the door and exiting the room with Shu.

‘They had to be tired from all the moving.’ he says fondly, looking at the door they just closed behind themselves. ‘It’s good Tsukino provided us with the furniture, and your Group helped with their clothes.’

‘That’s true. But, Eichi, aren’t you tired as well? You’ve been running around more than any of us today.’ Shu asks. Eichi smiles at him again.

‘That much is fine! I didn’t tell you that just yet, but with becoming twins’ caretaker, I’ve started eating three meals and sleeping over six hours a day on a regular basis!’

He says it so proudly Shu cannot bring himself to tell him that it should be a normal thing for human. They enter the common room, and Eichi moves towards kitchen.

‘Shu, wanna some tea?’

‘With pleasure.’

Since Eichi is taking care of the tea, Shu decides to clean up the space around the common room, where they will sit down. It’s littered with cardboard boxes and paper wrappings that secured various smaller and bigger items, but there’s surprisingly little of it, if you realized number of people moving in.

Then again, most of them didn’t have that many personal belongings, and twins barely had any at all.

Once he’s done, he sits down on the sofa, and Eichi chooses this moment to emerge with two steaming cups from the kitchen part of the room.

‘Ah, you’ve cleaned it up, great!’ he sets the cups down in front of Shu, and takes a seat next to him. ‘It’s good to sit down after all that moving!’

‘And yet, you’re saying you’re not tired.’ Shu chuckles.

‘That’s because, compared to two shifts in row and then managing an urgent emergency call and dispatch, it really is nothing.’ Eichi grins. The smile fades away soon enough. ‘Though I guess you, who have been dispatched all these times, have it harder.’

‘Not anymore.’ Shu shakes his head. ‘I have you now.’

‘Rrright...’ Eichi looks away from him, but Shu has a growing suspicion the man’s face is becoming bright red.

It’s adorable.

Then, Eichi ohs, and turns right back to him, cheeks red as expected, and eyes open in an earnest expression, and Shu’s heart might have squeezed hard, just now.

‘Then, Shu. Promise me one thing?’

Shu blinks.

Although normally, when such a request came, he instantly grew cautious, with Eichi’s eyes staring at him with this completely open and unguarded earnestness, he has a hard time thinking about anything that’s not instantly agreeing to whatever Eichi wants of him.

Wait, weren’t the vampires supposed to be charming humans, not the other way around?

‘I’ll do what I can?’ he opts for saying, a safe phrase, and not really a dodge, because if it’s for Eichi, he really will do anything, but...

‘Then, if anything is bothering you, come talk to me?’ Eichi asks, and Shu can only blink again.

‘Where did that come from?’

‘Ah, that’s... I just think as our leader, you’ll be shouldering a lot, right? So, I want you to know I have your back!’ Eichi leans a bit away in embarrassment, and Shu marvels at the ability of this twenty something man to behave this... god, at this point he didn’t even have words for the way Eichi’s actions filled him with affection. Then, Eichi shifts in his seat, and Shu gets the feeling it’s not everything.

‘Also...’ Eichi starts softly, looks at him from the corner of his eye, before looking away, and quickly finishing. ‘Also, I’ve talked with Rikka-san, and he said you might still be burdened with the past. I don’t want to pry, but at least, let me help with the present?’

He looks past the suddenly very still Shu, in the direction of twins’ room.

‘Those two are young, and I’ll obviously understand you don’t want to tell them everything, and I will help you in taking care of them regardless of anything, but, I think, they also don’t like you keeping yourself away from them.’

‘Keeping away? From you?’ Shu repeats, unsure how to interpret the fact _his Singers_ thought he could even imagine separating himself from them.

Although... it was true he left a lot of twins’ beginner training in strangers’ hands, and since Eichi started taking care of them, he kept his distance a bit. He thought it wasn’t that visible though, most of his Group never mentioned anything...

But they weren’t part of his Group. And neither was Rikka. He was a friend.

And he knew about everything Shu went through. Probably predicted his coping mechanisms based upon his previous actions... and then reached out to Eichi, whose instincts seemed to work similarly to the Changed’s.

Shu sighs.

‘I-I’m sure it isn’t out of the ill will or anything!’ Eichi quickly tries to reassure him, and Shu smiles softly against himself. Even though Eichi surely wanted his answers, he sounded like he was ready to drop the subject if it was too uncomfortable to Shu... which it was, only, he shouldn’t let that shadow fall on his relationship with his Singers. Even if he’s not really sure if burdening Eichi with it is a good way to solve it.

‘Rikka referred to an old story, from over thirty years ago. You weren’t even born then.’ he starts, then warns. ‘It’s a sad story. It might ruin your mood.’

‘But, it’s your story, isn’t it?’ Eichi returns softly. ‘And I want to know you. To know how to help you, if I ever have to.’

‘You’re already helping a plenty, just by being there, though.’ Shu says, unconsciously reaching and grasping at Eichi’s hand. It’s warm, and while Eichi startles at the contact a bit, he doesn’t pull away, instead returning the hold. Shu smiles. ‘See?’

‘Then, I want to help more.’ Eichi rephrases himself. ‘That’s why, it’s okay to go all out with me, Shu, alright?’

‘And that’s why I love you.’ Shu says, before he’s able to register what escapes his mouth.

Eichi registers it all, though, if the redness of his face is anything to go by, and Shu feels his cheeks heating up in answer.

Well, that definitely wasn’t the perfect romantic confession he wanted to give Eichi this time, after spooking him with the proposal at their first meeting. Then, he registers the flow of their talk.

‘That’s not the thing that burdens, me, it does the opposite, actually, but, um... I’m sorry? I think I want you to know it, though.’ he carefully uses his free hand to press into his chest. ‘Vampires feel their hearts speeding up much rarer than humans, but I think I felt mine speeding up only for you, ever since that-’

‘S-Shu!’ Eichi squeaks out, from behind one of his hands, covering part of his face. Shu suddenly registers that their other hands are still loosely tangled together, and that Eichi is not pulling his away. ‘I-it’s enough, I get it, I get it!’

Eichi breathes, loudly, and Shu doesn’t know what to say, which way to move to ease his companion. He didn’t want to pressure Eichi, or anything, especially not after human so earnestly offered to help him, but...

‘Ei-’

‘Aaah, seriously!’ Eichi takes his hand away from his face and looks up, at the ceiling of the room. ‘Seriously, why you have to be so...’

‘Sorry?’ Shu asks, unsure what else to say.

Eichi levels him with a glare.

‘Do you even know how it feels to be asked out by your crush?!’

‘No?’ Shu says slowly. ‘Since you’re the only one I’ve ever loved, and- wait.’

Eichi is blushing again, but doesn’t look away when Shu looks him straight into eye.

‘Eichi, you...’

‘Yes, but please, don’t end this sentence.’ Eichi almost begs. ‘I’m embarrassed as it is.’

What were the chances... What were even a possibility of Eichi, of that smiling angel, feeling the same... Shu feels his brain slowly come to a complete stop. Before that happens, he needs to get this thing out of his mouth, though.

‘Does that mean I can kiss you?’

Eichi squeaks in answer, hand once again rushing to cover his at this point almost comically red face, but he nods, and Shu decides it’s a dream.

There’s no way reality is this perfect.

And if this is a dream, he at least can make most of it for both of them.

Leaning in, he lets his free hand carefully touch Eichi’s face, direct it up, caressing his cheek.

The first touch of their lips is like electricity, but the second, softer one, feels just right. As if that was what was missing all this time. As if there was nothing else in the world that could complete him, and Shu can tell, just from the way melody around Eichi changed, twined with his, that it is the same for the human.

As if to confirm it, Eichi follows him once he decides to separate and Shu is more than glad to be the one returning the kiss this time.

He suspects they would trade them for most of the evening, probably well into night, if not for the sudden disturbance that pulls at Shu’s senses. Simultaneously, Eichi backs away abruptly, slightly unfocused eyes quickly sharpening, as he also raises his head up.

‘Did you hear something?’

‘No, but I felt something.’ Shu answers, and suddenly realizes what it might mean. ‘It’s probably-’

The noise repeats itself, louder this time, and Shu this time can definitely confirm the signature of water elemental he feels. He exchanges glances with Eichi.

‘It’s them?’ Eichi asks the obvious, already gathering himself, and Shu nods, following in kind.

‘The twins.’

They rush back to the room their younger teammates fell asleep in, only to see them still unconscious, but with rumpled blanket and look of fear on their faces. Or well, look of sheer terror on Issei’s face, and discomfort reflecting on Ichiru’s as a result.

‘Nightmares...?’ Eichi asks, before abruptly stopping, because Issei starts sleep talking.

'Ichiru...not him...not...me...me instead...please... _please not Ichiru_!'

As if to answer that, Ichiru whines softly, and Shu's heart breaks.

'Issei...Issei... _Issei_!"

How come even this close to each other, the nightmares of misfortune befalling their other half still haunt them?

Before he can make the decision, whether to wake twins up or just let them work it out, Eichi comes over to Ichiru’s side of the bed, and reaches his hand out, to pet the hair away from the boy’s face.

‘He’s right there, Icchi. It’s okay.’ he says, and somehow, Shu feels it’s the tone he hasn’t heard Eichi use yet. It’s coaxing, soft, and so gentle, melting the anxiety and worry. ‘You both are okay. Safe. It’s okay.’

He looks at Shu, and then points with his eyes to the older twin. Shu wakes from his stupor, before quickly approaching the bed. He cannot help but wonder how, with all that fear, Issei hasn’t woken up just yet, but then again, the twins were exhausted...

Just as he reaches his hand out, he can feel the pull of another water elemental core, and an idea strikes him.

Back when twins were uneasy during their train ride, he managed to influence Issei’s core to calm down, maybe this time it will also work...

‘It’s fine, Issei, nobody will hurt Ichiru.’ he still says soothingly, even as his hand hover over twin’s head, then moves to his chest slowly. ‘It’s okay.’

‘Shu? What are you doing?’ Eichi’s voice is quiet, and vampire realizes he’s also haven’t heard Ichiru whine for a good moment now.

‘Cheating.’ he answers in just as quiet fashion. ‘I actually should have told you that before, but. I thought it will be safer for them if less people know. Issei is an Elemental. Water one, to be precise.’

When Eichi ‘huh’s , he nods once.

‘Right now, I’m using that, for our powers to connect, and then soothe the unease of his elemental core. If this works, he should...’

Issei’s breath eased out and quietened, but Shu wasn’t entirely sure if that was because of his manipulation, or the fact that twins' trashing resulted in them grasping at each other’s hand.

‘Become like this.’ Shu finishes with a whisper, using hand that checked on Issei’s now settled core to carefully put twin’s hair out of his face. Eichi smiles.

‘It’s good we managed to calm them down... look how cute they’ve become!’ he whisper squeals, and Shu has no reason to disagree.

Following their hands, twins turned towards each other, their now peaceful faces separated by millimeters, foreheads touching. Shu looks down, at the legs slowly shifting and kicking sleepily to get even closer.

Were they really fourteen? He could swear angels didn’t age.

Eichi points at the rumpled covers, and together, they rearrange textiles over two bodies now curled close enough to melt together, and, hearing Eichi’s quiet hum, a simple, lullaby like melody, Shu realizes that his team now consists of three perfect angels.

Was it okay to confess his burdens to one of them?

Eichi must’ve noticed his hesitation when they once again leave the twins’ -well, Issei’s- room, for he playfully waggles finger at Shu.

‘No getting away from me.’ he threatens, but Shu can see a tinge of hesitation behind the teasing expression.

He doesn’t like it, so instead, he catches the hand waving at him, and then, using the man’s surprise, pulls him in close.

Kiss isn’t getting away, right?

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’ he whispers just next to Eichi’s ear once they separate. Eichi hums, arms coming around Shu in a loose hug.

‘About Issei? It’s okay, it doesn’t really changes much for me, and I know you hid it for his sake.’ he hums. ‘Although it would explain why he was so easily overwhelmed by the sensory techniques. You guys have seventh sense, right?’

‘Seventh sense...’ Shu chuckles. ‘I never considered it like that, but, yes, actually, we can sense water a bit differently than you do.’

They break the hug and, hand-in-hand, move to the living room.

‘Ah, look, the tea should be cooled down to a perfect temperature now, lucky!’ Eichi cheers while they sit down, and reach for their cups. ‘We can talk while we drink now.’

‘You still want to know...’ Shu tries the tea. It’s a bit too hot for him still, but it’s delicious.

‘Shu.’ Eichi turns to him, cheeks coloring even as he searches Shu’s face for something. He must’ve found it, for he smiles, and Shu knows he needs to brace himself, or his heart will burst with fondness with human’s next words. ‘I l-love you too, which means, I want to know everything about you. Good and bad, you know?’

Aaah, it was no use, Eichi had Shu’s heart at his mercy. Shu exhales, leaving his cup on the table, before leaning forward, onto the shoulder of his... probably he should be calling Eichi boyfriend from now on? But, it didn’t seem to exactly describe his feelings for him...

"Love of his life" sounded better.

‘You’re absolutely perfect, you know it, right?’

‘Shuuu, again with the exaggeration!’ Eichi squeaks, but Shu can feel the smile, can hear the softness of the Song around the man, meaning he’s just as happy as Shu feels. Then, he feels hand in his hair. ‘If you feel like you’re not able to talk about it yet, just tell me, and I’ll drop the topic, alright?’

‘It’s... tempting, but no. I also want you to know all of me.’ Shu says slowly, praying that he’s not making a mistake of his life. Another one, that is. ‘The incompetent part that might one day hurt you, as well.’

‘You would never hurt us on purpose, Shu.’ Eichi interrupts, softly carding his fingers through Shu’s hair, and vampire has a passing feeling that Eichi knows exactly how much he wants to treasure his Singers.

‘On purpose, never.’ he confirms, not changing his position. ‘But, I’m just a vampire. I make mistakes. I made one, thirty years ago, and because of it, lost almost everything I ever had.’

He recalls that day, recalls the heat of Rikka’s Song, wrapping him in a cocoon of compassion, and yet, not enough to heat up the cold emptiness that the loss left in him.

‘One thousand four hundred and fifty four lives.’ he says out loud, and can feel Eichi’s hand still its' movement in his hair. Simultaneously, he can feel human’s other hand lacing their fingers together. ‘This is how many people Izumi group counted before the Great Tragedy. When I took over, there were barely eight hundred of us left, after previous head, my stepfather, got killed, but we somehow managed to grow.’

He smiles faintly. When he took over, he wasn’t much younger than the twins, and Elders of the Group practically brought him up, together with his mother’s sister, a lone wolf who would visit the Group solely for his sake. Then, he discovered his ability to Compose, and became close with Shiki. Just a decade and a bit later, they’ve met Rikka. He never was entirely alone, and while being youngest Head in the country was hard, those were precious memories... even if tinged with despair of his Singers not being there.

Eichi’s hand squeezes his, as human asks softly.

‘What happened?’

Shu just presses a bit closer to the him, before continuing.

‘The Unit I was part of, Unit of Seven - well, Six, after Shiki dumped us - was responsible for organizing the defense against Marionettes and Puppetmasters. All of us were pure Elementals, meaning we had the ability to kill them, even without the special equipment others needed to amplify their power, or Sun Spell, which at the time was a technique you needed multiple strong hunters to chant together before you could use it. That also means, we were running all over Japan, and at the time, we didn’t have Tunnels as developed as we have them now. Still, I should have been there...’

‘Shu.’ Eichi gently resumes stroking his head, and Shu takes a shaky breath.

‘Sorry. At the time, our Group had a main base, a Mizuiro city. It was my predecessor’s dream project and at the time, was a really good idea. It was a city prepared to house all of our members in case of natural tragedy or another war, and it actually served us well ten years earlier, during the human-vampire war, when we had to get everyone out of crossfire. Still... the city was not prepared for living dead. Or for the Puppetmasters, poisoning even deep ground level sources of water with their Black Despair. I was away from the city when it got attacked, but our guards fought bravely, buying Elders the time to make a decision to abandon the city.’

He pauses.

‘We were testing the prototype of Tunnel gate at the time. They choose to use that, and move everyone as close to the Tokyo as they could - it was already becoming a main shelter at the time, and our Unit’s main base of operation...’

His voice trembles, so he swallows to calm it down.

‘It succeeded, but there were a fair distance to safety, and at the time, Marionettes roamed freely. The big group of living people and vampires, all of them with relation to a Composer, were a very obvious target to them...’

Eichi doesn't urge him when he takes another break.

‘I wasn’t in Tokyo at the time. Rikka was the one to make sure those who’ve managed to escape got the protection, but by then... by then thirty two was left out of thousand four hundred and fifty four lives. I’ve failed over thousand and four hundred lives in the Group.’

‘Shu...’

Eichi doesn’t say it wasn’t his fault, doesn’t say it was a long time ago. Doesn’t say he’s rebuild his Group in those thirty years. Instead, he releases both his hands, and wraps Shu in a hug so warm and so tight he might as well be wrapped in a warm blanket.

‘I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.’ Eichi’s voice doesn’t tremble, but it carries so much sadness, and Shu realizes, now completely burying his face in other’s chest, that this was exactly what he needed. Compassion, yes, but also understanding. Not of his feelings exactly, but of the fact there were things only he, a head could and should feel when losing his Group, his people. Eichi couldn’t feel what Shu has felt, but he didn’t even try to convince him he did. In a bit different way than Rikka did right after it happened, Eichi commiserated with him without trying to prove he knows how Shu feels. He just... was there. Still present, despite the losses. Not affected by them, yet willing to become, for Shu’s sake.

Shu feels as if he got lighter, even when he realizes Eichi’s clothes become slightly wet with his tears.

‘Thank you, Eichi.’

Human just hushes him, continuing to cradle him, reassure with just his presence, and gradually, Shu lets himself go. Lets go of the restraint of his Composer senses. Lets go of restraint of maturity and leadership imbued in him since youngest age. Lets go of his fear of burdening Eichi, because he now knows Eichi doesn’t think of him like that.

He doesn’t know how long he needed to calm down, to let go and collect himself, but he’s sure his face is faintly red when he finally backs away. Last time he’s lost himself like that was just after the Tragedy, and at the time Rikka covered for him... now there was nobody to cover for him, but also nobody to hide from. They were alone, after all.

‘Eichi, I’m sorry, I normally don’t-’

He stops abruptly as finger presses to his lips. Eichi looks at him with fondness, before moving the digit to gently brush under his eye, tracing his skin all the way to the corner.

Did he get puffy eyes?

‘Shu, cute!’ he giggles, and Shu’s heart, freed from the burden of the grief he’s held on to for three decades, fills with even more fondness and love than he thought possible.

Although it was hard to think that with Eichi, anything was impossible.

He covers the hand still resting on the side of his face, and moves it to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to the middle of the palm.

Eichi squeaks.

‘Eichi cute, too.’ Shu smirks softly, not letting go of the human’s hand. Eichi rapidly changes colors, and then impulsively leans forward.

Shu doesn’t think he’ll ever get bored of kissing with Eichi. They’ve been able to do that for barely an hour, and he’s already experienced this many types of kisses...

Of course, their tea has cooled down completely in the meantime, but Shu refuses to let Eichi go and make new one, opting for drinking the cool version.

‘If we added juice it could have a nice refreshing quality, actually.’ he says , pondering while looking at his cup. Eichi snorts.

‘You’d then drink it just like my nee-chan used to.’ he says fondly. ‘Although she added fruit syrup to the hot one, as well. I’ll never understand what she saw in it.’

‘Used to? Saw?’ Shu says, and Eichi shifts in his seat, covering his face with his own cup.

‘Sorry, after you just relieved your own loss, too.’ he mutters, not looking at Shu. ‘It just, you’re just...as good as she was...as kind...’

Vampire slowly sets his cup down, as Eichi starts blabbering.

‘Ah, sorry, and I said I won’t continue the topic too! It’s not like I compare you with her, I’m not a fe-’

‘Eichi.’ Shu reaches out and makes Eichi face him once again. Cupping face of the human in his hands, he asks earnestly, ‘Can I get to know you, too?’

‘Eh? But... you just... it’s not... not really worth...’

‘Eichi.’

‘...okay, Shu.’ Eichi sighs, relaxing into his touch. ‘Just, don’t get sad over it again? Nee-chan insisted in her will that we grieve after her only enough to feel better and then move forward with fond memories of her, because there are probably still living people needing us elsewhere, more than she needs our tears.’

‘Thats...’ Shu isn’t sure what to say.

‘Extravagant, I know.’ Eichi smiles. ‘But she was that type of person.’

‘Not that.’ Shu argues. ‘It was... incredibly considerate. And lovely. Amazing.’

He realizes one more adjective would fit it, but he’d rather not have to say it. He doesn’t want to think of last will in context of Eichiness.

Eichi grins at him.

‘You two would get along so well, not many people can see her intent as easily as you did.’ he sets the cup on the coffe table in front of them, before moving a bit closer to Shu. Almost unconsciously, Shu lets his arm wrap around Eichi, and human without questioning leans on him, his head resting on Shu’s shoulder.

If not for the topic of the talk, Shu would wonder if that’s how bliss feels like. Again.

‘She was seven years older than me, so we were pretty far apart, compared to my lil sis, who’s only two years younger.’ Eichi says quietly, but even then, Shu can hear smile in his voice. ‘She insisted that she won’t marry before thirty, so she’d still be single by now.’

He chuckles.

‘She was the one to introduce me into Backstage Support actually, since she was part of it as well. I really didn’t want to have a girlfriend, so she told me that I can stay single as long as I want in Support. She was right, you know, you get to know so many people there, but the time for a relationship is really scarce.’

Shu chuckles together with him. Although he finds it hard to believe that an easy-going person like Eichi at one point didn’t want a relationship, he can picture perfectly fine a tiny boy with brown curls following a teenage girl with a similar hair running around the Backstage headquarters, chattering with everyone, befriending anyone, and learning basics of Support without even realizing.

‘She sounds like a great sister.’’

‘And a very good teacher.’ Eichi nods on his shoulder. ‘A lot of how I explain stuff to Isse and Icchi is just passing her words to them. They stayed with me, even after I took this long break from Support as a teen.’

‘After she...’ Eichi nods. ‘I’m sorry.’

Eichi shakes his head.

‘It’s okay. I think your Unit at the time was subjugating the things down south, and couldn’t come help, yet, at the end, your light Elemental did try to save everyone.’

‘Ah.’ Shu suddenly remembers with vivid colors the accident where Roa, face gray and eyes dull, came back from rushing off mid-subjugation after hearing news of Backstage Support having to get to the Field, because of other Field Supports withdrawing or being wiped out. ‘Was that...’

‘Six and a bit years ago.’ Eichi smiles. ‘A lot of people remember that year because of the whole Minazuki incident, where Okui Tsubasa-kun, my peer, exposed High family’s abuse of the servitude contract, but it was also a pretty hard year for the Field. Some even speculated that second wave was starting that year.’

‘Yeah. I remember.’ Shu says softly. ‘Honestly speaking, I think they were right, it’s just that Tsukino-san put forth first Special Units not even a year later, and it slowed the whole thing down. So, your sister...’

‘She did the reckless thing of lying about her condition to the vampire purifying everyone, to make sure he prioritizes others.’ Eichi presses just a bit closer to him. ‘She was great at cloaking, and additionally an amazing actor. She could cry on demand, and used that to get sweets, back when we were smaller. I didn’t think she could deceive a vampire, though.’

‘Roa was exhausted at the time.’ reluctantly says Shu. ‘I was focusing on my Group, and that meant he was the only High of the Unit that could purify heavy infections without strong side-effects. Even now, with Etou-kun and his connection to the light dragon, and few new human light users, he’s still the strongest healer. He still regretted failing that day.’

Rei requested of them to leave Roa alone that day, and next day light Elemental was showing the same face as usual, but Shu knew that, had he had more time, he would definitely grieve his failure.

‘He shouldn’t.’ Eichi says softly, and Shu looks at him in shock. ‘Nee-chan did this knowing that her infection was severe, and that if he focused on her, he might not have enough time or power to heal everyone else. Even when it was obvious it’s hopeless, he tried to help her.’

‘Eichi, did you...?’ Shu asks, sense of dread filling him up. Eichi would have been barely twin’s age at the time, so if he saw something like that...

Human shakes his head.

‘I asked her best friend to tell me what happened. They were dispatched together, and he was the last one to talk to her.’ he explains softly. Shu just pulls him closer. ‘I shouldn’t have started that story... you’re sad now.’

‘I’m not.’ Shu says, squeezing just a bit tighter. ‘I just... try to get over the fact how strong of a people you and your family is. Was. Are.’

Eichi chuckles softly.

‘I don’t think it was show of strength. I stopped coming to Support for the next two years, before I realized that this is exactly what nee-chan would hate me to do. And what I myself hated to do. I like helping people in any form I can, and Support taught me so many ways I could do this... so i cried a lot, grieved a lot, and then got over it and came back.’ he snickers. ‘Plus, faces of the guys who knew me as a shrimp tailing my sister when I came back after my growth-spurt are one of the best memories I have.’

He looks up, at Shu, staring at him with a mix of love, sadness, and absolute fondness and adoration. Something in his features relaxes even more.

‘And then, not even half a year after that, I’ve got proposed to on the first meeting with the most powerful High in the Izumi group.’ he says, and although there’s a teasing lilt in his voice, there’s also fondness. Shu smiles at him.

‘Although I wish I had clarified it properly much, much sooner,’ he pecks Eichi’s lips, just because he now can, ‘I guess it’s good I waited for that boy not wanting a girlfriend to start wanting a boyfriend.’

Eichi blushes.

‘I don’t want a boyfriend. I want a Shu.’

And Shu laughs, a warm sound that sounds much more intimate now that they know just a bit more about themselves.

‘You have. All of him.’ he pauses. ‘Maybe save a bit for the boys, though.’

‘Oh, no need.’ Eichi grins. ‘I can share with Icchi and Isse. Although...’

He twists and stretches, and Shu’s hand slips to his chest and then stomach, feeling (and if he's being honest, appreciating) the work of the muscles there, as Eichi changes their positions to have easier access to Shu’s lips. He tests it, obviously, and when he backs away, he grins at Shu.

‘I think I’d rather keep this part to myself.’ he looks at Shu with a smile and a small blush, and Shu’s heart speeds up, like it does only for Eichi. ‘Is that okay?’

He lets his hands circle waist of the human being that already has all of him.

‘More than okay.’ he answers, before leaning in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, confession time.  
> My first idea for this chapter's title was "Hidden Eclipse", because... duh, ShuEi soft, at night, confessing to each other? Isn't that an obvious choice?  
> But then, this thing evolved in a completely different direction, and well...Shu's backstory never is a happy thing, and it tangles with twins' (until recently) present, and then Eichi gives us his three cents... and well, it turned out that Pale Moondlight was the winner.  
> So! Much! FLUNGST! (or, fluffy angst idk, I like flungst better, tho)  
> Also, they don't do much beyond kissing, I guarantee you that, they both are dumbasses who never thought about relationship past that point, and they probably fall asleep still kissing (or well, Eichi falls asleep, leaving Shu to continue marvelling at his three angels)  
> I swear Hidden Eclipse will have it's time to shine though! Not soon, as I said updates will slow down after this one, but eventually!


	4. Kudakareta kasumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter for the 4th anniversary! Yay!  
> Can you believe that family is with us since four years ago?  
> Anyway, onto the chapter!

Issei shifts on his spot, even as he keeps watching Eichi set up and rearrange various stones and devices on the wall opposite him.

They are in one of the biggest rooms Issei has ever been in, and it’s saying much, considering he’s been a factory worker once. The ground is filled with sand, just hard enough to firmly stand upon it, but soft enough to avoid injuries in case of the fall. More importantly, the air is clean of any disturbances, letting Issei clearly sense dormant energy in it, not really polluting the air, but... waiting.

Some of it, he can easily recognize, it’s Ichiru’s and he suspects he’d recognize his brother even with his eyes closed and other senses muted. It was just... so much like his twin, it was hard to mistake it for anything else.

Some of it was much less familiar, but growing more and more precious still. Eichi was the one training with Ichiru before him, and it was shown in the energy residue. Shu has explained to him that Eichi and Ichiru had a similar condition, a high energy core, and although nothing could compare to what Ichiru’s body produced to try and cover for Issei, Eichi’s was still abnormally big. The difference was, he’s learned to reign it in, and use it to aid others. Now, he was passing that knowledge onto Ichiru, and while his brother grasped a lot of the basics instantly when training with Issei, he’s had much harder time figuring them out when anybody not his brother was his partner.

Shu told them not to worry, since he suspected the issue of trust might backfire like that, and that even just getting the two of them to manipulate the power in tandem with each other was more than he expected, but Issei knew it didn’t satisfy Ichiru. His brother disliked losing, after all, and Eichi had no problem sharing his energy with all three of them...

Well, they will just have to put in more training, he decides, and can feel Ichiru perk up.

Shu has shown them also one more trick, after realizing there might be something that keeps them more attuned to each other.

The connection was there their whole lives, so they weren’t even aware it was something others didn’t have. Because of that, they also had no idea it could be utilized, though. Right now, Issei was slightly hyperaware of his ability to feel Ichiru without even looking behind himself, but it was nice kind of hyperawareness. He wished he knew of it back when they were working in the factory...

‘Nervous, Issei?’ asks a voice next to him, and he looks up.

‘Shu.’ he ponders for a second. ‘That, too, but... after what you trained with Ichiru and Eichi... I think I might also be... excited, maybe.’

Shu smiles. Lately, he’s been letting more of his teeth show in the expression, but he still makes sure not to grin at Issei and Ichiru, and show them his fangs by accident. Issei is grateful, but also kind of disturbed.

Weren’t they supposed to become teammates?

‘Is that so.’ Shu says warmly, and Issei feels hand on his shoulder. ‘Try to let go of the fear, and focus on the excitement. Once you grasp at the basics, water manipulation is one of the most amusing skills you can possibly have.’

‘Amusing?’ Issei blinks at the vampire. ‘I’ve never heard somebody describe a skill like that.’

Shu smiles, this time in understanding.

‘That’s because most describe manipulation in terms of battle and advantages it gives you in it. But, you and I are Elementals, and that means, we live with water. We ARE water. We might as well enjoy ourselves a bit with it.’

‘That’s...’ Issei looks away. ‘...strange thing to say.’

‘Maybe.’ Shu chuckles. ‘But, we get enough misery from our foes, there’s no need to add to it ourselves.’

‘Ne, Shu!’ his brother speaks up from behind him, and Issei turns together with vampire at his side. ‘I still don’t get the whole Elemental versus user thing! Beyond the fact you and Issei are kind of stronger in manipulating water...’

‘Ah, that’s actually...’ Shu pauses, before turning to Eichi. ‘Eichi, you actually also didn’t have this explained, right?’

‘I picked up some differences as a Support, but yeah, since people nev- almost never are one, human Support training doesn’t focus on it too much.’ last of Shu’s Singers finishes working with the console of the training room, before coming closer to them. ‘So, before you ask, I’d also appreciate an explanation.’

‘Alright.’ Shu smiles. ‘Maybe visual explanation will be easier to understand.’

‘Visual?’ Issei asks, even as he sits down on the same bench under the wall that his brother occupied. Ichiru instantly moves closer to him, and Shu smiles.

‘It’s also why I think it’s right to call water manipulation „fun”. Look at that.’ he says, before letting water condense above both his palms. Then, he shapes one of them into sphere, while the other one takes shape of the square.

‘Let’s say the sphere is an Elemental, while square is an user.’ he says to the twins and Eichi, who in the meanwhile slid behind the bench to rest his hands on either twin's shoulder. ‘And now...’

He lets more droplets form in the air, those in a closely undefined shape.

‘This is water outside of their bodies. The one not directly connected with their cores.’ Shu explains. ‘They both can sense it, by interacting with their surroundings, and use it, by using their energy to make it obey their command.’

Sphere and square above his hands release a dozen or so of miniature versions of themselves.

‘However, here’s where the difference starts to show.’ Shu looks at the water picture he created. ‘While the end result is more or less the same, the user and elemental will approach that surrounding water differently.’

He starts with squares, and few of the shapes surround a big droplet, before starting to move together with it.

‘User’s energy has magnet-like reaction with element, and as such, becomes capable of using it to move that element from outside. However, Elemental...’

He lets just one sphere raise and connect with the droplet. Issei ‘ah’s when the sphere gets absorbed inside the droplet, disappearing, but the body of water starts moving none the less.

‘We work from within the element?’

‘More precisely, our energy becomes part of it. Or, the element becomes part of the energy.’ Shu clarifies. ‘This is the main difference from which stem all other, more visible ones.’

He points at the sphere and the square.

‘For example, user and Elemental of the exact same power will exhaust themselves in different times.’

‘Since Elemental uses less energy to control? No.’ Issei corrects himself. ‘Since he only uses energy to connect the element to himself, then that element stops absorbing his power, while the user needs to constantly provide energy for any movement.’

‘Exactly that.’ Shu smiles at the twin, and Issei looks slightly pleased with himself. Shu looks at the other twin. ‘In terms of power, Elementals also aren’t necessarily stronger than users. For example, if we were to teach you how to use air, since neither of you have an affinity with it, Ichiru would be able to practice it longer, for the sheer fact of his energy core having bigger amount of energy stored, and higher regenerative speed than Issei’s.’

‘But when we’re to train with element we both have affinity to, since Issei practically lives that element, my energy will at best allow me to match him.’ Ichiru says, and Shu nods.

‘Though I would say matching an Elemental is pretty impressive on its’ own.’ he adds, then smiles as Eichi playfully raises hand from behind twins. ‘Eichi?’

‘We often say about users that they have higher or lower affinity than the others, and about some that they are at Elemental level- how does that translate on the mechanics of working with your element?’

‘Hmmm.’ Shu looks at the still idly drifting sphere and square. ‘I think it has to do with the fact that some people can use less energy to attract more of their element.’

He lets two small squares pass the droplet of water between themselves, and then makes one square attach itself to another droplet, to make it move in the exact same way.

‘I haven’t seen water users with this high of affinity, so I can’t be sure of that, but people with elemental affinity coming from sources like a bloodline, or outer connection to a naturally potent element source, like Soul Spirit for Soul Spirit Users, make them use the hybrid method of manipulation of the element.’

‘Meaning?’ Eichi blinks, and Shu focuses on yet another loose droplet. This time, the square attaches itself, and then submerges halfway into it. ‘Oh, like that!’

‘Yeah.’ Shu nods, then looks at Ichiru, waving his hand. ‘Ichiru?’

‘What’s a Soul Spirit?’

‘Oh.’ Shu and Eichi blink. ‘You haven’t met them just yet.’

‘They are people who, inside of their cores, host another being, partially independent from them, like, with separate conscience and so on.’ Eichi explains. ‘We’re not sure what exactly they are, but since people living with them know how to communicate with them, harness their power, and oftentimes treat them like friends or partners, we just call them Spirits.’

‘Actually, our partner Support Unit consist of only Soul Spirit Users.’ Shu adds. ‘Eichi has met their leader, who is a light dragon.’

‘Dragon?!’ Ichiru asks, and there’s a mix of excitement and fear. Eichi chuckles.

‘He’s just a very nice young man on the outside, sorry to disappoint, Icchi.’

‘Oh... it’s fine.’ Ichiru deflates a bit. ‘I wouldn’t know how to talk with a dragon.’

‘Apparently like you do with human, although that might be because User and their Spirit are one being on some level.’ Eichi answers. ‘Once we get to meet with them, we can ask about those things properly.’

‘I can ask our Group members to come and explain it, too, at a later date.' Shu offers. ‘We don’t have that much of them, but there are Izumi Soul Spirit Users.’

‘Really?’ Issei blinks. ‘Vampires, too?’

‘I don’t think in my Group, but...’ Shu frowns slightly. ‘We probably would have to ask Etou about that. They are managing the whereabouts of most, if not all Soul Spirit Users, since their region naturally attracts them.’

He raises his hands, to touch the square and sphere.

‘But, we’re not here for discussing Soul Spirit Users, at least not now.’ he looks at Issei, and older twin catches a clue, instantly standing up. Shu notices minimal tensing in his shoulders. ‘Relax, Issei. I saw your eyes switching between senses just now, so I’m sure you’ll do alright.’

‘Switching?’ Ichiru looks at his brother, and Issei nods unsuredly.

‘Since you’ve said... this place is secure, so I thought... even I could try it... without endangering anybody.’

Shu looks at him seriously, before nodding.

‘That’s true. This room was designed to absorb residue energy, nullify and then redirect it to accumulators.’ he smiles. ‘This way, even if somebody inside here loses control, at worst they will charge few lightbulbs in the corridors leading to here.’

Issei smiles at the joke, shoulders relaxing slightly.

‘But, even outside of here, there are ways to grasp at your power, and get it back under your control if it gets out.’ he says, successfully catching all of Issei’s attention. ‘I’ll show you few breathing exercises after the training, for now, let’s focus on using that power instead of subduing it. For starters... catch.’

He throws the water sphere, gently, since Issei is close to him, and the boy’s eyes widen as he scrambles to catch it. Shu can see his eyes flashing deeper blue just seconds before his own power stops holding the sphere in shape, and feels other power overtaking the tracts his own energy made.

Issei was holding the perfectly intact sphere of water in both his hands, his expression mix of recent surprise and confusion.

‘You’re really a natural. Don’t think too much about mechanics.’ Shu quickly says, after seeing slight misshaping at the top of the ball. ‘Focus on the feeling it has.’

Misshaping stops, and Issei looks at it curiously. Shu can see Ichiru peeking from behind his brother curiously.

‘That’s what you want to be able to feel from any body of water you manipulate. Or, any energy you want to change into water.’ Shu says, then smiles, as he sees double confused stares focused on him. ‘Though that’s a thing for later. For now, let’s try to reshape that ball, okay?’

*

For the next hour or so, Issei figures out extent of his skill. Shu quickly realizes Issei is amazing at tracing, following after example is shown to him and figuring out the mechanics of next move from that. He also quickly realizes that, although Ichiru is not taking part in the exercises, Issei seems to be reinvigorated after as small a thing as brushing hands with his brother. He exchanges glances with Eichi- human also noticed that Ichiru’s core energy shrunk minimally after each such contact, but neither of them noticed the connection through which the twins passed that energy...

Even without discovering it though, it’s obvious Issei is incredibly skilled. Within hour, Shu manages to make him draw water from their surroundings, create described shapes, and then even simple living forms like flowers, all on his own, trace and create the matrixes of the techniques Shu has shown him, and even try to sustain the barrier Shu has created and then passed the control to him, managing to keep it up against soft blows of water bullets Shu has directed at it.

All in one session.

Of course, by the end of it, he’s utterly exhausted, and Shu also catches signs of slight dehydration, while he helps the boy sit down.

Before he’s able to look in the direction of the benches, Eichi is already next to them, water bottle in his hand.

‘Drink up, Isse.’ he says, before offering it to the boy. He then looks at Shu. ‘Your verdict, teacher?’

‘...I got carried away.’ Shu admits, after Ichiru joins them and all three humans look at him questioningly. ‘Issei’s potential is just too amazing. Sorry, Issei.’

‘No, it’s alright.’ twin wobbles back to his feet. ‘The more we can, the more we have right of being there, right? So...’

‘There’s no need to rush.’ Shu caught early on to the sense of duty older twin had, but it seemed he would still need some time to bring it down to a healthy level, that wouldn’t push him too far past his limits... ‘For all our training, you still have to become official part of the force, and even once that happens, you won’t be alone. There’s no need to push yourself so hard you won’t be able to continue.’

‘...okay.’ Issei says, unsure. ‘But, I really don’t feel bad, right now-’

A sharp cough interrupts him, and Shu instinctively reaches out, at the same time Ichiru does.

‘Issei!’

‘I’m... okay...’

‘Don’t talk now, Issei.’ Shu gently scolds, rubbing boy’s back. ‘Eichi?’

‘Shu, can you check on Issei’s...’ Eichi hesitates. ‘I don’t know, hydration level? The thing you perceive as water Elemental.’

‘Oh.’ Shu continues stroking boy’s back through the coughing, simultaneously switching to his Elemental senses.

Eichi had right intuition. Issei suddenly feels as if he can breathe again, and looks up, into shining blue of other Elemental’s eyes.

‘Overdoing element that is part of human body sometimes results with inability to properly manage it inside of you, but I don’t know...’ Eichi drifts off as he sees visible change in Issei’s state. ‘So it’s possible for Elementals, too.’

‘Yeah, even more than for users, actually. It’s just been too long since I’ve last experienced it.’ Shu takes his hand away from Issei’s back, letting Ichiru completely embrace his brother and check on him.

‘What happened?’ twins blink up at both adults.

‘Water in Issei’s body got where it shouldn’t be, into his lungs.’ Shu explains. ‘It sometimes happens if the connection with element wasn’t properly managed, but thankfully it’s completely avoidable, just like losing control of your power. I’ll show you the exercises to control it and create a kind of barrier between you and your element, at least until you don’t grasp complete control of it.’

‘It’s okay, Isse.’ Eichi pipes in, before twins can even open their mouths. ‘It happens to users, too - I remember the worst we’ve had was an air user last year, hyperventilating because of all the air bubbles in the wrong places. We’ve had to knock him out, because he was making it worse for himself. It’s not a case of you being weak or anything like that, alright?’

‘If anything, it’s the opposite.’ Shu smiles at the boys. ‘Water responds only to those it considers worth it, and making it take the shape the way you want it to takes incredible skills with manipulation. I think Himekawa-san, who’s a water user of Seleas, only started feeling confident enough in her element at around fifteen? And she trained with it all her life.’

‘I don’t really get it, but... you want to say Issei is awesome?’ Ichiru asks, prompting a weak protest. Shu smiles.

‘He’s more. You both are.’ he pats both twins, prompting a weak scowl from Ichiru, and weak smile from Issei. ‘For now though, we should wrap up today’s training. Issei, take warm shower, and don’t try to repeat any of the manipulation we practiced today. Just let the heat relax your muscles, it should dispel any leftover discomfort.’

‘Okay.’

‘I’m going with Issei.’ announces Ichiru, before both twins disappear in the corridor leading to the change room and showers next to it. Eichi stalls a bit in following.

‘Go, I’ll clean it up.’ Shu prompts him gently, and Eichi nods, before looking around quickly, and leaning in to quickly peck Shu’s cheek.

‘Think you’ll be able to eat with us before the meeting?’

Truth be told, Shu completely forgot there was a High meeting today, immersed in time spend with his Singers and their progress. Eichi smiles knowingly, and vampire looks at him embarrassed, before looking at the clock hanging high on the opposite wall.

‘I don’t think eating is possible, we’ve extended session quite a bit... but, I’ll walk you to the canteen at the very least. Issei needs to get those exercises to be able to implement them as soon as possible. I think it will also help his confidence.’ Shu says, before turning his partner’s face his way. After they separate, he continues as if nothing happened. ‘You should go get changed as well, you said you have fittings today, right?’

‘Shu!’ Eichi whines, blush evident, and Shu chuckles, stepping away.

‘Sorry, sorry.’

He’s definitely not sorry.

*

The canteen is crowded - truth be told the food offered is great here, so it has a reason - and Shu bids them farewell already at the corridor leading to it, separating to get to the building in the centre of Tokyo, where meeting of the most powerful vampires was supposed to take place. Ichiru’s not sure of the mechanics of it, but he trusts Eichi’s explanation. And Shu’s, to a lesser extent, he guesses. They helped Issei, he can tell, so they definitely weren’t something bad.

And canteen also wasn’t bad, just crowded, and his brain automatically jumps into higher gear, memory of the factory’s own mess hall reviving. The room was big like this, with mess of clean tables and benches also like this, and even the walls were the same olive color...

The workers there never smiled, though, and this is what the guy behind counter here does, once he sees them.

‘Training hard, eh, Horimiya?’ he greets, already preparing three plates in front of himself, before turning to the twins. For his size, he moves with incredible ease and comfort, and even Ichiru can tell he feels in his element. ‘You guys, too, good work. What you wanna eat today?’

Issei still gets shy at the friendliness, and Ichiru still gets super aware of the signs of possible misunderstanding it can create, but now they have Eichi by their side.

‘Thanks Ryoya-san! Let’s see, today’s sets are...’

‘Curry for A set, katsudon for B set, fish and chips for C set- we’re getting international with this one, though good knows if there’s anything else left outside of Japan’s shelters by now - and we get special set premium with traditional miso & maki sushi set!’ the cook recites in one breath, before laughing merrily, as if just the names of the food were enough to make the world better.

‘Woah, it really is premium today!’ Eichi exclaims, and cook laughs again.

‘You’re making it sound like other days it isn’t!’ he waggles his eyebrows, prompting Eichi to snort a little.

‘I mean, all your foods could be called premium, so...’

The cook ponders on it a bit, before nodding to himself.

‘If that’s how you meant it, you’re forgiven.’ he grins. ‘So? What will it be today?’

‘Eeeh, now I don’t know... I was so sure I’d choose curry...’ Eichi turns to the twins. ‘You guys decided?’

‘Katsudon.’ Ichiru instantly replies, before turning to Issei. ‘You get premium set, right?’

Issei just nods, still not looking directly into the open face of the cook. Who doesn’t seem to mind, Ichiru notes with relief, as the man just laughs again.

‘Kids have it put together better than you Horimiya, so get a grip on yourself.’ he advises, even as he starts on the preparation of the portions, calling their order into back of the kitchen.

‘Eichi, that’s okay?’ Issei asks quietly, even as the order gets repeated from the backstage in confirmation. Eichi smiles.

‘Sure thing~! Ah, but I might wanna try a piece of your sets, guys - I’ll trade it for curry! Chief, A set, after all, mild please!’ he calls the last part to Ryoya’s back, bend over rice cooker. The man flashes him a smile and a thumbs up above rice spatula.

‘But, premiums are usually the more expensive-’

‘Ah, you’re worried about that again.’ Eichi smiles, this time in a bit of understanding. ‘Well, let’s put it this way: this canteen belongs to Tsukino Organization, which you officially signed to be members of, and is provided with ingredients mostly through Izumi Group.’

‘It’s not mostly, it’s all now.’ corrects Ryoya, setting down first tray on the counter and sliding it towards the trio. ‘Say thank you to your leader, by the way, I don’t know if we’d manage had they didn’t intervene.’

‘It’s still potential leader, though, Ryoya-san. But alright, I’ll pass it on to Shu.’ Eichi smiles. ‘He definitely could use a good word, once he comes back.’

‘What it is, this time? Head duties? Old Unit? Something else?’ Ryoya huffs. ‘I swear I don’t know how vampires do that.’

‘By barely sleeping. Also, it’s a bit of all that, though I can’t say much more.’ Eichi returns, passing second tray to the twins. Issei blinks.

‘Ah.’

‘Isse?’ Eichi looks at the older twin.

‘I... don’t think this is included in the set.’ he nods at a plate with a rather big slice of cake, topped with cream.

‘Nah, it is in yours.’ casually says the cook, finishing up the curry with some kind of greenish topping. ‘On the house, just share with your brother. You look like you could use some sugar right now.’

‘That’s... thank you.’ Issei is unable to say it above the rush of the canteen or straight into man’s face, but the cook grins knowingly at him, while passing out the final tray to Eichi, and leaning a bit over the counter.

‘Just do your best and make sure to grow properly. We all look forward to what you will show us.’

He disappears behind the counter before twins can thank him or get uncomfortable by the too much attention, but Eichi still smiles knowingly.

‘Let’s go find seats, you two.’ he says, before leading twins through the mess of seats and tables, and miraculously finding abandoned one. Its’ size might have had something to do with it- it was set under the wall, and so, could fit only half a number of diners, compared to the other tables, but it was exactly enough for them.

‘Lucky~’ Eichi says, lowering his tray. Twins follow his example, sitting opposite each other, with wall on one and Eichi on the other side, and their brother looking over their backs.

It was those small things that made him aware of how alert of their surroundings twins really are. Still...

It also proved to him they were ready to trust him now, and that made him incredibly happy.

Especially when after their group „itadakimasu” the twins attack their trays, before stopping, and simultaneously turning to him with questioning faces, offering him their first bite, and Eichi really has to swallow a fond squeal, even as he motions for the twins to first sate their hunger before thinking about sharing.

It doesn’t really work, because with second bite he can already see some vegetables from Ichiru’s topping on Issei’s plate, and sees a piece of sushi waiting just outside Ichiru’s bowl.

They really shared everything, didn’t they.

Somehow, he and Ichiru manage to force Issei to eat most of his portion (admittedly, Ryoya-san really gave them giant ones. Eichi knows it was mostly out of affection for the kids that are ‘yet to grow’ - the man was working elsewhere when Eichi was younger, but he still managed to sneak additional helpings to the young cadets there). The twins take their time with the slice of cake they received, but Eichi also gets a bite, courtesy of Issei. Then again, he prefers watching twins’ slowly lighting up faces to eating... he’ll have to refer it all to Shu in the evening.

If the vampire manages to return by then.

As it is now, he can let the kids savor the dessert, making sure to send a thumbs up and a smile the cook’s way once he catches the man observing them from his position (Ryoya-san laughs), at least until the clock on the wall doesn’t show the half an hour mark, meaning they needed to get a move to their fittings.

Twins don’t protest, but then again, they almost never complain, and the cake is cleaned up almost completely in a second, before they pick up the trays and move to the dishes’ disposal area.

‘Eichi, where to now?’ Ichiru asks.

‘We’re actually lucky, since the fittings are in the workshop in the building C, so, we can take a walk from here, and-’

Eichi is interrupted by a sudden, loud snort coming from the table near them, and he notices both twins tensing on instinct.

Oh no.

‘ _You_ get the fittings at the Field-dedicated tailors?’ loudly asks the man from that table -Eichi for some reason registers he also chose curry- his tone almost offensively baffled. ‘The kids and Backstage Support member?’

‘Former Backstage Support member by now~’ Eichi corrects, tone light, ready to change the whole thing into a joke, if only the speaker or his comrades at the same table would be willing to play along. Obviously, it isn’t this easy, as the man pointedly slams his spoon on the tray - Issei flinches - and turns to them.

‘Former or current, doesn’t matter. It means you’re not cut out for the Field. Much less the babies behind you.’ he proclaims, and suddenly Eichi realizes, he’s angry.

Both him and the twins were hand-picked by Shu, vampire making his decision after getting to know them, recognizing their powers, and the training, as well as other needs they would require to become proper Field force.

On the opposite, this man, this random stranger, was crossing them out after one look at them?

‘I’m afraid you’re not the one who decides about that.’ Eichi says, still with a smile, but his voice already changing, letting just the slightest hint of the warning permeate the light tone. ‘You aren’t our leader, or General Tsukino, after all.’

The man snorts again, disregarding the warning and standing up, and Eichi gives the smallest sign with his left hand, that instantly results with twins moving completely behind him.

If he could, he preferred making friends rather than enemies, but the man was obviously the type of -Backstage Battle, now he could see the badge attached to his shoulder - member that believed he was right by the virtue of being trained to fight, and Eichi absolutely despised this type.

If they were trained to fight, then why it was Backstage Support that went out onto Field in times of crisis?

‘I’m not either, but trust me, that leader will thank me for a favor of disillusioning you.’ the man pointedly looks behind Eichi. ‘No idea what General thinks about, assigning kids to the Field-’

‘The one choosing members of the Field Battle Units in Tsukino is the leader of each Unit.’ Eichi calmly interrupts the man’s slowly developing rant, noticing as more and more attention of the canteen is on them. ‘Which you would know, if you really were interested in the matters of the Field, since the Sword Unit was also formed that way. Now, if you excuse us...’

‘No, I will not.’ the man growls, and Eichi stops, with curiosity staring at the man. That was a new reaction, usually they threw one slander or the other at his back, and left it at it... oh well.

Shu wasn’t his first self-defense teacher.

‘I have no idea what that leader of yours thinks, choosing you above any of us...’ the man starts, and suddenly, everything clicks, and Eichi smiles to himself.

So, it was a matter of hurt pride!

‘...what are you grinning at.’ the man growls, taking an imposing step in their direction, and Eichi almost hears when Issei starts one of the breathing exercises Shu has taught him. He probably should shorten the confrontation as much as possible, or they boy’s newly acquired skill in water manipulation slips away... which, at this age, according to Shu, would be a dead giveaway to Issei’s status as an Elemental. Okay, no, he definitely needs to cut this confrontation short.

‘I’m smiling, because you direct your complaints at a wrong person. If you really find the fact that the people you saw for the first time and know nothing about are chosen to go out and fight Marionettes and Puppetmasters instead of you, I’d suggest asking for relocation.' Eichi says, tone level. 'General Tsukino might not accept that request, unless he finds something suitable for fighting those in you, though, but at least then you will complain to the correct person.’

‘Horimiya’s right, you know, Ichichi.’ Ryoya speaks up from behind the counter on their left. ‘I wouldn’t go against a guy who’s been near the Field since being a brat, and I don’t recommend that to you.’

‘He?’ incredulously asks the Battle guy, but the sudden rattle on their right easily takes all of the attention from him.

‘No, me.’ the blond, who just moments ago set his tray away in an especially noisy way, informs. ‘In case you didn’t know, those two are older than my partner was when I first took him out into the Field, because we were short of people. So, don’t pretend like just because you could be their dad, you have right to decide who gets on the Field and who doesn’t.’

He side-eyes them, and Eichi catches sight of bright golden eyes.

‘Especially since you obviously don’t see the most important part.’ he finishes, and suddenly, something clicks.

‘Solids’ Okui-kun?’ he asks, and the blond grins at him.

‘Bingo!’ he looks over all three of them. ‘Holy shi- I’m not surprised Darling was confused about you. A-nyway, looking forward to when we will finally get to work together, but for now~ Ryoya-san, my order?’

‘Comes right up, two B-sets, one with additional dessert.’ the cook pulls out a paper bag, and hands it over to the grinning hunter. ‘Actually, why isn’t any of them-’

‘Rikka doesn’t want to ruin your clientele by coming in as the only vampire, and Dai-chan got infected on last mission, together with one kiddo from Soara.’ Tsubasa carelessly says, and canteen suddenly falls silent. Hunter looks at the pale faces around himself. ‘It’s fine, it’s fine, we’ve cleansed it as soon as we wrapped up subjugation, so nobody’s really hurt anymore, at worst burned a little. They should take it easy for today, though.’

‘Just today?’ Ryoya asks in the deafening silence, and Tsubasa shrugs.

‘We’ve got shortage of Field Units, since half of Specials still work at fifty percent, the other half covers for them, and second Field Support is busy wrapping up the situation in the outside shelters. So, we don’t really have a chance to stay in Recovery for longer than a day. Let’s just hope it will be standby for few days afterwards...’ he says, turning back to the Backstage Battle table. ‘In that aspect, asking for relocation might actually work, since different to _thirteen Backstage Battles_ , there will be only two dedicated Field Battle Units.’

He then peeks with a corner of his eye at Eichi and the twins.

‘Although I doubt anybody can influence decision on the people in the Shield.’ he says, before theatrically looking at the clock. ‘But, look at it, I’d better get on a move if I want to make it before the High meet.’

Ryoya shakes his head.

‘You Highs... don’t drop dead one of those days!’ he calls after the waving blond.

‘Can’t promise anything!’ Tsubasa returns lightly, and Eichi realizes the Sword Unit member literally gathered all of canteen’s attention to himself.

‘We also need to get going, you two.’ he says quietly to the two boys behind his back, and before anybody notices their maneuver, they’re too far away to be stopped from leaving.

Eichi still catches angry voices repeating „general” and „go to”. Somewhat worriedly, he remembers to report the even to Shu, once they meet again, just to make sure their leader knows the mood surrounding them.

And just minutes ago, he so looked forward to telling Shu all about twins being their cute selves...

He cannot help but sigh, before mentally getting a grip on himself. That wasn’t important now, he had to make sure twins were okay, and find a way for them to somehow still be on time for their appointment - they wasted enough time in that canteen...

‘If you’re going to building C, I’d recommend taking the corridor on the right, then exiting through the door at the end of it! It’s quicker that way.’ calls out a voice from the end of the hallway, and Eichi catches Okui, winking and waving at them, before disappearing as the elevator’s door close in front of him.

‘What was this guy even?’ finally speaks up Ichiru behind him, before adding. ‘Issei, you okay?’

Eichi turns to the boys, just as Issei answers.

‘I’m fine. That was Okui Tsubasa, member of Solids, Tsukino Sword Unit, age twenty one? Since he has birthday in August... Eichi’s age.’ older twin looks back at the door to the canteen they just left. ‘And that man there was Suzuki Ichiro, aged thirty three. Leader of thirteenth Backstage Battle squadron.’

‘You know him?’ Eichi asks, but Issei just shakes his head.

‘His profile was in the folder with data on all members of the Organization. I remembered all of those.’

‘Hmm, I see. For now, let’s get going.’ Eichi says, deciding to use the way advised by other Field Battle member. It takes a while before all of what Issei has said registers with him, and he stops abruptly. ‘Wait, you remembered _all of Tsukino Organization forces’ profiles_?’

Issei nods, confused.

‘After we signed the working agreement, we got the profiles. I finished a bit after we’ve met you.’ he looks at Eichi strangely. ‘Shouldn’t we get going?’

‘Ah, right.’ Eichi resumes walking. ‘But, still, Issei, you didn’t have to... could it be that you’re even greater than I thought you are?’

‘It’s not much.’ Issei argues back. ‘And it was at the time Shu wanted us to take it easy, because of me...’

He drifts off, but Ichiru fills in.

‘It’s Eichi, so it’s fine.’ he says, still catching his brother’s hand. ‘Issei got a fever before we got to Tokyo, so Shu has been only showing us around for the first few days. We only really started training after you showed up.’

‘I see...’ Eichi says, looking at the twins over his shoulder. ‘From my perspective, that’s amazing, though, you know. Both of you are.’

‘Are you saying that to cheer us up after what this Ichsomething guy has said? Because if so, don’t bother.’ Ichiru says, and ignores a weak protest of „Ichiru” from Issei. ‘We know we’re too young to be taken seriously. But, we have no choice, not really. Not if I- if we want to be capable of deciding when we’re at risk, instead of being in risky situation at all times. Plus... you guys are not bad.’

‘I’m glad you think so, Icchi!’ Eichi says, moving to walk besides twins. ‘But, there’s one thing you’re wrong about, you know? I take you seriously. Shu does, too. And I think Okui-kun did as well... though it’s hard to tell with just one meeting.’

‘That showy guy?’ Ichiru scrunches his nose, but Eichi just smiles.

‘It’s „flair-possessing”, Icchi. Be nice, he helped us out.’ he says. ‘Yes, that’s him. He’s pretty experienced, you know? Both inside the shelter and outside of it.’

‘He did mention having a partner. Did that mean-?’

‘A Field partner.’ Eichi confirms. ‘The smallest team that is permitted to go out onto Field is two, and until they’ve joined Solids, that’s the unit Okui-kun moved in.’

‘Huh? But, Shu moved independently, when he found us?’

‘High vampires are a slightly different story. Especially those from Shu’s old Unit.’ Eichi smiles. ‘I can explain more once we reach the tailor’s, for now, let’s hurry so that they don’t have to wait for us.’

‘Alright.’ twins chorus, before picking up their pace.

*

‘So, that’s what happened.’ Shu says, letting Eichi pour him another cup of tea. ‘Thank you. No wonder you were anxious when I came back.’

They were once more sitting in the living room of their dorm, with twins curled together on the sofa to Shu’s right, and Eichi perching himself on an armchair to his left. Shu has just came back from the meeting of the Highs, after sending out a messenger to the Etous, and discussing the rules of cooperation with human Family, as well as Kisaragi group’s head.

He sighs.

‘It’s okay, everyone.’ he says, as all humans focus on him. ‘In that situation, you couldn’t do anything else. Plus, as I’ve said many times previously, we have general Tsukino’s blessing behind us; if the complaints get to him, he’s bound to discuss possible solutions with me, so. Nothing will happen behind our backs.’

‘But it adds to your duties again.’ Issei murmurs softly. ‘And it’s not like the complaints are entirely wrong, either.’

‘Even if we _will_ get stronger.’ Ichiru adds with emphasis. ‘But, it’s true we would only hold you back, if we were dispatched today.’

‘That’s not-’ Eichi starts, when much to their surprise, Shu chuckles.

‘Let’s unpack it one by one, okay?’ he says. ‘For starters, Issei; if all my duties were as pleasant as helping you grasp at your talent, we wouldn’t call it work at all. You and Ichiru are pure potential, and Eichi has a lot of unrealized talent on his own.’

‘I feel like I got complemented, but also, kind of not?’ Eichi mutters, and Shu chuckles.

‘If stating a fact can be a compliment, then by all means, I did compliment you. Your charm is definitely a natural talent, but it’s not the only one you have.’ Eichi blushes - _cute_ \- and Shu turns back to the twins. ‘While you’re right you aren’t Field-ready just yet, that doesn’t change anything. The person who complained about your preparedness didn’t get ready in over thirty years of his life; you aren’t even half his age, and I can guarantee you that, by the time you reach his age, you will be one of the most experienced Field experts out there.’

He doesn’t say „if you survive” as if that thought didn’t even cross his mind.

Issei suspects that that was the case.

‘And finally, while you are young, you have something that makes you more suitable for the job than ninety percent of shelter’s population.’ Shu wraps up, setting his cup down, and standing up. ‘Come with me?’

As confused as they are, they follow him to one of the unused rooms.

‘Ah.’ twins chorus at the sight of grand, black instrument. ‘Music?’

‘Indeed.’ Shu smiles, coming to sit behind the piano. ‘You three have Songs, beautiful Songs, wrapped around you, connected together with mine, and ready to fight the threat, to cleanse the world of Puppetmasters, and pray the Despair away. See?’

He plays few tunes, and all of them unconsciously shift closer to the instrument. Shu smiles knowingly.

‘I planned to start this training soon as well, so that’s a great opportunity. We can see how well you can grasp the Songs, and then fix a schedule around how much time you will need to master your voices. But...’

He looks around them, and his face literally lights up, together with eyes that get so bright they might as well shine from within.

‘...I honestly don’t know how’s that possible, but your Songs are so close to you, I don’t think you will struggle with grasping them.’ he admits, still with a smile. ‘And even if you do, they will come to you quite quickly. I’m confident about this one.’

‘Can we try now?’ Issei voices all of their thoughts, and Shu smiles, for the first time showing all of his teeth in a wide grin.

‘I hoped you’d ask that.’

*

General Tsukino calls for him only after they go through two Songs, and his Singers almost collapse on each other, while simultaneously asking to go for more. True to Shu’s words, twins' youth and Eichi’s natural closeness to his sound made them grasp the control of their Song, however shaky, within first few verses. Shu realizes that all of them did that without knowing the Composed version.

Once he polishes the notes to fit the potential of their current voices...

He can feel the spark of excitement even as he leaves Eichi and the twins sprawled on the sofa, covered with a single giant blanket, still chatting somewhat tiredly about sensation of being inside the Song, a big pot of honeyed tea in front of them - just in case, their throats were really important right now, especially since they were yet to strengthen them enough to hold out against a full force of the Song.

He’s lost in those musings all the way to the office, but his bubble is burst at the sight of multiple men in the room.

General, of course. Shiki was a bit more unexpected, and Okui Tsubasa, standing next to his leader, and quite obviously being annoyed by the man he was currently glaring at, was a complete surprise.

The last name came a little slower to him, but it eventually showed up. Thirteenth squadron. The man picking on his Singers.

He hopes his expression didn't change to a too unpleasant one, but his displeasure definitely has shown on it, because general just nods.

‘Izumi-san. I see your Singers have told you the story, so the briefing thankfully won’t be needed.’

‘Indeed, they did.’ he’s pleased with his voice not showing the turmoil his insides are in right now. He turns to the only blond in the room. ‘Okui-kun, thank you for backing Eichi and the twins up.’

The hunter tears his eyes from the other human in the room, and almost jumps at the sight of him.

No, that was wrong, Shu realizes quickly, seeing hunter’s eyes tracing air around him.

At the sight of their Songs.

Shiki did mention a special skill of his Singer, but to think it was Seer’s eyes...

‘Dude, are you, like, for real? We’re really doubting your choice with THIS around you?’ he says and his cheek lights up with a glyph. ‘Like, I thought Darling had it bad, when we first met, but that’s...’

‘Well.’ Shu says, letting just a bit of his sight out as well. ‘I’ve waited for them longer than Shiki. Longer than any of the Composers in the Field Units, in fact. It’s a given we’re a bit... tangled.’

‘Tangled or whatever, but all of those are _so close_.’ Okui stresses. ‘By the way, call me by my name, it feels weird when people - or vampires, whatever - who will risk their necks with me call me by my surname.’

‘Tsubasa. Chill a bit.’ Shiki says dryly, but he throws amused look Shu’s way. ‘Sorry, he’s very particular about his likes and dislikes.’

‘Don’t treat me like your pet bird, oi.’ hunter slaps shoulder of his Leader. Shiki massages the spot, but his amused look doesn’t really change, and Shu blinks.

‘While I’d love for us to meet just to discuss the development of your Compositions-’ Tsukino dryly speaks up. ‘We’re actually here for another reason.’

All of Field members straighten in their spots.

‘Rrright.’ Tsubasa says, elongating his syllables. ‘We’ve got a guy, who’s not even a sensor, doubt a choice of a Composer picking out his teammates.’

‘Sensor or not, I have been in this business for long enough to know how sending rookies to the Field ends.’

‘How so? You obviously weren’t send even after promotion from a rookie?’ Shiki asks, and Tsukino raises his hand. If they were only with Field members, he would probably call them by their names, but since there was a Backstage Battle, especially from a rather faraway team at that, in the room...

‘Takamura-san. I understand your feelings, but ad personam will take us nowhere.’

‘I don’t think pursuing the topic of experience vs lack of such will take us elsewhere, though.’ Shu says, measuring the man standing in front of him. He’s well build, and his uniform fits his silhouette perfectly- it’s obvious he takes care of himself, but... the question was, if he took care of anything other. ‘I feel like Eichi’s judgement was correct in this case.’

Suzuki snorts.

‘And what can a Support member know-’

‘He knows people.’ very calmly interrupts him Shu, letting just the tiniest note of warning permeate his voice. ‘And that knowledge lets him see through your hierarchy of values. You hold your rank as a Battle member in high regard. The only higher position, in your opinion, is Field Battle. You see it as an honor, a reward, and not a duty, a responsibility that it possess, even if you’re aware of that dark side of the standing. You’re offended by the idea that a member of Support, Unit you consider lower than your own standing, is promoted, together with two children, a nameless beings from outside of your hierarchy. As such, to bring balance to your world, you find reasons to bring them back to their proper places.’

Shu smiles in the face of speechless human.

‘I know categorizing things helps in dealing with reality, but that perception will come and hurt you eventually.’

‘How so?’ sharply asks man, but his anger serves only as a proof to Shu. Striking a cord that feels a tad bit just too close to the point is always irritiating, after all.

‘By overlooking the potential reinforcements to our mutual battle.’ he says calmly, and Suzuki blinks. ‘It’s true Issei and Ichiru only start to grasp at their real potential, and Eichi embraces his only as much as his confidence allows him, but. They will become a great asset to our forces very soon.’

‘How long is that from now?’ interrupts the man, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘I don’t mind strong people in position higher than me, but I don’t want special treatment of kids that only „might” become better than me one day.’

‘Your true colors are showing...’ mutters Tsubasa, before speaking up. ‘Ne, Izumi-san-’

‘Shu is alright.’ absently corrects Shu. ‘It’s only fair.’

Tsubasa smirks.

‘Alright, then, Shu. Your kids, what did you practice with them today? They were obviously fresh after some training.’

‘Ah, that, we’ve only really started manipulation training.’ he answers, and can see slight frowns on fellow Field members and Tsukino’s faces, and victorious grin on Suzuki’s face. He continues, as if not noticing them. ‘We’ll move on to the barrier creation tomorrow, maybe tracing of few wide-range techniques, if Issei isn’t too overwhelmed by it.’

The victorious grin and frowns are wiped off just like that, and Shu lets the spark of satisfaction glimmer in his chest.

He feels faint echo of curiosity in another water core, resting just few hundred metres away from where he was, and lets himself smile softly.

Scratch days, Issei was growing stronger and more in control every _minute_.

‘Are you sure that’s-’ starts Tsukino, but Shu interrupts him, still politely.

‘As you know, sir, Issei’s situation is a bit peculiar.’ he says, and Tsukino 'oh's. Shu nods. ‘He and Ichiru work best together, but both of them are incredibly talented in their own fields of expertise as well. I’ll obviously test him on what we’ve trained today before moving on, but I’m sure he’ll be capable of answering my expectations. I suspect he’ll even go beyond them. I’m just as confident about development of Eichi’s and Ichiru’s skills.’

‘So, the kids are like second Dai-chan, huh.’ Tsubasa muses loudly. ‘If they keep up that tempo, they’ll be up to what cadets their age know within less than a month.’

‘Theory is not the same as practice.’ protests Suzuki, and Tsubasa measures him up with a chilling stare.

‘Although I agree _in theory_ , I’m not sure you should be talking.’ he says slowly.

‘I know the reality of the Field is completely different than a safe training room.’ Shu says gently, standing between two humans. ‘I had a lot of precious friends taken away from me by the Field.’

Shiki shifts in his place, but Shu ignores him in favor of staring at the Backstage Battle member.

‘But, the younger two are quite special, and because of that, endangered even within the walls of the shelters, you see. As paradoxical as it sounds, I want to maximize their chances of survival, making them stay with me, and trained enough to use the gifts that previously endangered them.’

‘Just for the record, since I saw them very briefly and hadn’t had a chance to confirm properly, Shu.’ Tsubasa says, raising his hand. ‘Are the two of them _that_ for you, vampires?’

‘You knew about-’ Shu looks at him in surprise, and Tsubasa just nods. ‘Yes, they are.’

‘I see.’ Tsubasa hums, but Suzuki finds his voice then.

‘I have no idea what are you talking about, but. Even if the progress right now is quick, you cannot ensure it will be as quick for forever. And you cannot say for sure it will take them above us skill-wise, especially in the Battle environment.’

‘Ah.’ Tsukino speaks up, and all heads turn to him. ‘Then, let us prove it to you.’

He stands up from behind his desk.

‘Shield Unit is planned to be dispatched to hold our position while we evacuate or mend our forces on site, or escort other patrols and forces. In that aspect, they will be constantly protecting something. If we can prove to you that, with current members, it can do just that, even in battle conditions, will you withdraw your complaint?’ he asks the Backstage Battle member. Who considers for a while, before adding condition.

‘They will go against us. Thirteenth squad, and whoever will want to join us from the Backstage Battle.’ he says, and Tsukino measures him up for a moment before looking at Shu, and then inclining his head in agreement.

‘Shield Unit will be allowed to use all of its’ resources, though.’ Tsukino warns. ‘Basically, they will be ordered to treat you like Marionettes.’

And that meant, using Songs in full power was allowed. Shu can see both Tsubasa and Shiki grin with excitement beside him, as Suzuki shrugs.

‘I don’t mind.’ he measures Shu. ‘I don’t think that even with the support of the other three, enough people won’t be able to take you down, sir. And once we win-’

Shu notes lack of presumption.

‘-I want next cadets for a Field Battle to be chosen from within our men.’ he places his condition, and Tsukino looks questioningly at Shu.

‘The contents of each Field Unit are left up to their leader, so the same should apply to the Shield. What do you say, Izumi-san?’

‘I don’t mind, since the condition sounds in agreement to the reason of the complaint that started it all in the first place.’ here, Shu smiles. ‘But, while we’re at it, General. We’ve finally decided on a name for the unit.’

In a bout of inspiration left from Singing to their hearts’ content, they settled on one word, not holding any real meaning, and yet, holding a lot of it to them.

Shu can see both Shiki’s and General’s eyes light up.

‘Then, we will discuss the details of challenge later. Let us hear that name?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Suzuki has few points correct, but... I feel like it's what politicians make, a sound point not followed by reaction meant to work with it. He just wants rest of Quell OUT, not necessarily safe, so.  
> I guess it's a bit opposite to a Composer, who doesn't care where his Singers are, as long as they are close by and safe...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter is a bit more on Solids-Quell relationship, and a bit more of fluff, because I need it in my life. Again, happy 4th anniversary, babies! May you make even more awesome music, and stay a lovable family for longer than forever! (I'm late bc time change in my zone messed up my ability to calculate other timezones orz)


	5. Chiisana Sekai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain went 'Search for a wholesome song to be a title of a wholesome chapter...' then my brain automatically went to Proani's ep3 latter half and went 'yeah, this one'.  
> In short, wholesome is the best.  
> Also, who wants to turn back time and go back to the start of September when all I had was twins' birthday brainrot? Now you don't have to go back in time, this chapter is there for you!

‘How did it come to this?’

Eichi would also really like to know that.

One moment, they were walking into the training room, nervous but excited about practicing with another Field Unit. In the next, there was a lot of words being thrown around. And in another one, which was actually now, they had Ichiru and Tsubasa sulking in the opposite corners of the room, being consoled by their brother and (former) brother figure, that were simultaneously throwing part-cautious, part-apologetic looks the other corner’s way.

Eichi wonders what set off that situation in the first place? Ichiru was getting better at controlling his temper, and from what he’s heard about the other Unit, Tsubasa was a master of his own words and also emotions, a skill necessary for politics, so there was no way they would set himmself off with a careless remark... was it?

For now, he probably needs to smooth the situation out as much as it’s possible. Rikka seems to have the same idea, because they end up bumping heads as they try to bow to each other.

‘Ouch... sorry, you’re okay?’ Rikka asks him first, and Eichi smiles.

‘Yeah, no problem, I was careless as well.’ he looks at the two corners. ‘Sorry about that as well, our children usually are much shyer...’

‘Ah, it’s fine, I’m also sorry, Tsubasa normally knows when to take a step back, especially with a child as his opponent...’ Rikka looks troubled. ‘Well, he’s pretty good at looking after those younger than him, in general, at least normally...’

‘You two.’ Shiki speaks up from his place next to Shu. ‘Do you really think it’s an event worth acting over like worried mothers would?’

‘It seems there was an unforeseen circumstance I should have taken into consideration before proposing that joint session...’ Shu ponders, but Eichi can see a very familiar expression on his face — a fond smile. Shu was more amused than troubled by Ichiru butting heads with the High hunter of the other team? ‘Well, it’s fine, though I hoped for introduction to go a bit more smoothly.’

‘He started it!’ comes from two separate corners of the training room, followed by two different hushing methods. Issei spoke softly to his twin, reducing his fierce protest to grumbling, while Dai just grunted, hand heavy on Tsubasa’s arm, prompting the hunter to turn to him to whine.

‘Well, at least we don’t have to worry about synchronization.’ Rikka jokes softly, and Eichi chuckles.

‘Now that you say it... the two might be quite similar...’ he says a bit louder, prompting another chorus.

‘What? We’re not!’

Eichi knows where to look, though, and so, he sees thoughtful expression with which Issei measures his brother. After turning back to Rikka, he can see amusement on the vampire’s face, so he presumes the other side also had found the protest be more of a confirmation.

‘Whatever, Dai, drag our chick back here.’ Rikka, go help him.’ Shiki orders dryly, and Rikka throws him amused smile before moving in the direction of the corner occupied by other Solids members. ‘Shu, What did you plan for us? Because well, I doubt you’d request a joint session without a tentative plan of action.’

Eichi checks on the twins, but Issei shakes his head at him, before directing just few words to Ichiru, and almost effortlessly pulling him up by his shoulders and leading, still quite pouty, to where Eichi waited for them. Ichiru was still looking to the side.

‘That’s right... there were three goals I had in mind, if I’m honest.’ Shu looks at them and then at Solids. Rikka must’ve used something to bribe Tsubasa, because they were chuckling about something, hunter distracted to the point of not even looking at his newly found nemesis in Quell.

Alright, nemesis was probably a wrong word. Potential rival, maybe?

‘One, I hoped Dai and Tsubasa can show how unit paired because of elemental affinity and high core energy work in practice, since I think this type of work will be easiest for them to grasp. Second, I wanted us to get a feeling to sustaining the barrier against another element.’ he smiles apologetically in Shiki direction. ‘Since we have natural advantage only over Solids affinity, I thought it will be fine.’

Shiki grunts thoughtfully.

‘And the third one?’ Rikka asks, and Shu hesitates, before saying.

‘I wanted to officially thank Tsubasa for helping Eichi and twins out that one time?’

‘I see, that makes sense! I should also-’ Eichi says, but is interrupted by quiet but confident voice of Issei:

‘That right now was a lie.’

And Shu, much to everyone’s surprise, smiles proudly.

‘Not entirely, but not the original third target.’ he turns to the younger boy. ‘You’re getting better at this.’

‘You’re purposefully making it easier.’ Issei returns, without backing away from his brother. ‘Though, I don’t know how.’

Shu shakes his head with a soft chuckle.

‘It’s not something I can make easier for you, even if I wanted. You’re growing stronger, Issei.’ he explains simply and Tsubasa hums. Ichiru stiffens.

‘Say, I meant to ask about it earlier, but... you two had your affinity awakened by Shu?’ he asks slowly, a bright golden mark shining in the corner of his left eye. ‘Because if so, that’s hella big progress from zero, and I would suspect supernatural intervention, and not in a good way.’

‘What was that supposed to mean?’ Ichiru growls, but Eichi puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, noticing at the same time that younger twin moved in front of his brother. ‘We’re completely normal.’

That prompts a snort from Shiki.

‘Sorry, but nobody connected with Shu in the longer run can be considered normal.’ he states, making Ichiru stiffen even more, at least until Rikka doesn’t scold his Changer:

‘Shiki, that was a very rude way of saying they’re special. Just because you couldn’t untangle their Songs...’ his eyes glimmer with amusement, as Shiki groans in annoyance. ‘...before meeting them doesn’t mean they aren’t just two fine boys. And one man.’

He throws in the direction of Eichi, who nods back with a small grin.

‘I...think you wanted them to meet me.’ Dai slowly speaks up, looking between one twin and the other. ‘They have that air around themselves.’

‘That air?’ Issei asks. He also felt something familiar about the much taller teen. Dai reluctantly nods, before looking away.

‘Prey’s air.’ he admits, reluctantly, hand drifting to his shoulder unconsciously. ‘Also, high energy core aura, but this one is pretty easy to hide among the rest of us.’

‘Bullseye, huh.’ Tsubasa mutters, seeing as the twins shift closer to themselves. And just slightly closer to Eichi, who puts his arms around them without questioning, even though his face betrays slight confusion.

‘It’s still visible...’ Issei says weakly, but Dai shakes his head.

‘Humans won’t even notice it, but, since I’m like you, I have a hunch about it.’ he explains, and Issei and Ichiru look at him in curiosity mixed with worry. ‘Just for the record, the guys who could actually act upon it in this room are Shiki and Shu, and I feel like neither is interested in anything not your Songs, so. I’d say it’s fine to ignore it for now. Lesser vampires don’t sense that, unless they are really close to you or nearby when you’re hurt, so.’

‘And...?’ Ichiru drifts off, but his eyes slid quite obviously towards Rikka. Who blinks, before looking at Shiki. Then, he ohs.

‘I eat normal food, so I don’t have blood-hunting senses as developed as Highs do.’ he explains, and the twins relax minimally. ‘That being said, I’m connected to Shiki over there, so I can sense you’re quite unlike other people... in a good way, obviously.’

‘I wonder if it’s really good...’ Issei ponders, then looks up as Shu’s hand lands on his head. ‘Shu?’

‘I would like for Solids to know about that other thing.’ vampire says slowly. ‘Tsubasa is the High hunter of Solids, and no doubt was tasked with supervision of my and Shiki’s work with humans in our teams, to prevent any possible abuse of my power over you.’

‘Yep!’ Tsubasa doesn’t even try to hide it, and Shiki snorts. ‘Though High council didn’t make too good of a job of covering it. You probably know who’s the supervisor of Alive as well, he’s also responsible for checking us from the outside.’

‘Kouki-kun, eh? Got it.’ Shu nods. ‘I’ll-’

‘I can take care of reporting to him, if that’s what you were going to say.’ Eichi interrupts, raising his hand from Issei’s shoulder. ‘Though that’s defeating the purpose of secretive observator...’

‘Neither of us really considers it necessary, but for the peace of mind of few old but powerful guys, we will do it, just on our terms.’ Tsubasa shrugs. ‘So what was that about twins that you thought could be useful for me to know to avoid getting said old men and ladies on your case?’

Shu looks questioningly at Issei. Issei looks at the floor, chewing his lip. Ichiru sneaks a hand into his, and tugs, not prompting, just reminding, that he was there and that he would be there, regardless of what his twin decided. Issei looks at him, and those looks revealed more than words really could, before both twins seemingly come to a consensus, and Issei nods mutely back to Shu.

Who smiles proudly, once again patting both twins, before turning to the Sword Unit.

‘Quell will have two water Elementals in its’ ranks, supported by two high energy core water users.’ he points at himself. ‘Obviously, one Elemental is me, but...’

‘The kiddos are the other one?’ Tsubasa looks between the twins, before his eyes settle on Issei. ‘Right. This kiddo.’

‘Wait, is that possible?’ Rikka speaks up softly. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I don’t doubt you, but... wasn’t Elemental a state reserved solely for vampires and Soul Spirits- Shiki?’

His Changer collects himself from his short bout of amusement.

‘Excuse me. These projects just keep making us question all until recently vampire-only things.’ he shakes his head. ‘Soara has a human Composer, so why one of Shu’s Singers cannot be an Elemental?’

He shrugs.

‘Plus from the talks we sometimes have during leader meetings -which, by the way, you’re no longer getting away from, Shu- twins in general are quite a special type of fighters, even when working in separate units.’

‘It’s actually even more useful for the two of you to stay in Quell now.’ Dai hums. ‘The best way to hide something is to conceal it near stronger source of the same thing. Since Shu is... I presume you are much older than them-’

‘That’s a slight understatement, that nonetheless I appreciate.’ Shu jokes dryly, and other vampires’ mouths quirk into a smile. Dai nods.

‘Then, the best course of action would be for- Issei, right? To keep near you, and learn control from you, like you did until now, while staying hidden by your aura.’ Dai almost smiles wryly. ‘Too bad there’s no way for us to hide like that until we get our power under control.’

‘And that’s why we’ve gathered here, right?’ Rikka points out easily. ‘To help Quell gauge their progress against semi-real combat opponent.’

‘I’m planning to be quite real, though.’ Shiki says smugly, and Shu smiles wryly.

‘Be gentle with my Singers, will you.’

‘Shu, we don’t need babying!’ Ichiru whines, still clinging on to Issei’s hand. Shiki smirks.

‘You’ve heard him.’

Rikka groans.

‘First Tsubasa, then you. Solids is just a bunch of children.’

‘Which group isn’t.’ philosophically points out Dai, before turning to Shu. ‘You were saying something about testing your shields against other element?’

*

They spend the rest of the morning running through multitude of practice matches, with Solids testing the durability of Quell’s creations.

Shu experiments with Issei on the best tactic to balance the speed of raising water barriers with their efficiency; once that’s done, Issei and Ichiru are paired of with Dai and Tsubasa, to observe up close the working of a compatible high energy core user with high elemental affinity hunter, at least at the start. Somewhere mid-practice, it just devolves into Ichiru and Tsubasa competing in small petty matches, with their partners and brothers looking from the side, w Issei asking Dai multitude of questions and the older human trying to answer to the best of his ability.

On the other side, Rikka ran Eichi through the basics of the High fighting style, with Shu and Shiki sparing in front of them to let the human grasp the idea properly, and let him figure out the best way to match or support the moves of technically stronger partner. They then switch things around, with Ichiru and Eichi trying to push with just their energy and snuff out Rikka’s creations (supported by Dai’s power supply) by pressing at them, with Issei harmonizing with Shu’s techniques to counter Shiki’s and Tsubasa attacks. The final rotation ends up with Quell switching up their high energy core members, with Ichiru finally figuring out how to pass his energy in a form usable to Shu, and Issei learning to lean more on the backup Eichi provided for him. They wrap it up by once again sparring unit on unit, Shiki more than glad to let his lil brother figure to test out his first Song on his own Unit.

It’s nearing midday when High vampires decide both teams has had enough, much to Ichiru’s (and, to a lesser degree, also Tsubasa’s) disappointment. Still, it’s the two of them who fall to the ground first, both giving their all, despite their completely different attitudes. Rikka and Eichi exchange pointers on making homemade energy drinks, even as they pass them around their teams, and Shiki nudges Shu’s shoulder.

‘Worth the wait?’

Shu looks over his Singers with a smile. Issei was leaning heavily on his brother, and Eichi was pressing his hand to his forehead. Three days after Shu started training with other Elemental, exhaustion caught up with Issei’s progress, and the boy developed a fever, missed by his caring brother only because Ichiru himself also developed one, controlled releases of his energy straining his core. Ever since, both Shu and Eichi took to a more careful planning of their training sessions.

It seemed to pay off, because Eichi now finds Shu and sends a thumbs up and a grin his way.

‘Absolutely.’ vampire finally answers other High. Shiki hums, pleased.

‘Then, don’t let us stop you now.’ he says louder, prompting rest of their teams’ turn his way. ‘We have something else planned for today?’ Issei asks, even as he and Ichiru scramble to their feet. They look around confused, as the people surrounding them look at them in shock. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘Did we get the date wrong-?’ Eichi muses, but Tsubasa raises his hand.

‘Just for the record, you two. You know what date it is today?’ he asks slowly, and Ichiru huffs.

‘Obviously we do! It’s-’ he halts, before turning to his brother. ‘Actually, what day it is?’

Issei stares at the asking hunter with a small frown.

‘We got so focused on gaining as much training as possible before that challenge mock battle we might have... wait, it was supposed to happen by the end of September, right?’ he looks at Ichiru, who nods. ‘But yesterday, Shu has said we still have over two weeks and not to strain ourselves too much...’

Twins stare at themselves in mute disbelief.

‘Is it possible...’

‘...it’s our birthday?’ Ichiru says in disbelief. ‘We forgot it?’

Adults around them stare just as surprised, before Eichi snorts a short laugh, quickly followed by the rest of them.

‘Seriously you two.’ human says once he calms down, shaking his head. ‘How can you become even more precious with age?’

Ichiru puffs his cheeks out.

‘We’re not precious!’

Issei nods next to him, and Shu shakes his head.

‘Maybe we shouldn’t have said anything, then you’d get a better surprise.’ he says, giving up on persuading twins to accept the reality of them being, indeed, precious. Rikka chuckles.

‘But then I’d ruin it right now. Like that, I don’t have to feel guilty about it, at least.’ he says, walking to his bag, set next to Eichi’s by the wall. He pulls two see-through bags of cookies, one with red, the other with blue ribbon on it, before presenting them to the twins. ‘Happy birthday, you two. Dai can guarantee the taste of this present, but don’t use it before dinner, Eichi was gathering recipes you could like for the past two meetings.’

‘That’s...’ the twins are at a loss for words. Finally, Ichiru manages to duke out a weak „thank you”. Rikka just smiles knowingly.

‘We will wrap it up here. You can go on ahead and enjoy the rest of your day.’ Shiki announces, before turning to Shu. ‘You have something planned for them, right?’

Shu chuckles softly.

‘You could say that, but it really is just a rest day, after we take our uniforms from the tailors.’ he admits, then notices twins staring at him with shining eyes. ‘I took a day off from my duties, so we can do whatever you want, after dinner, obviously.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Eichi and Shu answer the chorus, before Eichi adds.

‘But before that, shower - we’re all sweaty. Man that was a great training!’ he turns to the Solids. ‘Thanks for accommodating us!’

‘No problem.’ Shiki shrugs, but Rikka adds.

‘It was our pleasure. Sorry we couldn’t afford it any other day.’ he says apologetically to the twins, but they shake heads.

‘We practically forgot about today...’

‘...so all is good, kind of!’

‘I wouldn’t call that „good”, but since you’re main characters of today, I won’t argue.’ Rikka says with a small smile, before waving his hand. ‘Now, off you go, you have a birthday to celebrate and I already can see certain Head of the Group having a sparkle in his eye, so, I’d hurry with the showers, if I were you.’

‘Alright, then, showers first!’ Eichi urges twins out of the room, before looking behind himself. Shu waves his hand.

‘I’ll join in a moment.’ he keeps the smile on his face, even after Eichi sends him understanding and encouraging smile, and then disappears behind the doors. He turns to his side, where Tsubasa, as the only one, still didn’t move to clean up the training room. ‘Now onto business, I presume.’

‘I hope just a quick side-job.’ Tsubasa jokes, before casually asking. ‘I’ve already managed to gather they’re not really family-raised, but- do you stay in contact with their previous caretakers?’

Shu nods.

‘Human sub-leader of Izumi group is in constant contact with their orphanage.’ he says, and Tsubasa nods, visibly pleased. ‘In Tokyo, me and another human sub-leader have custody over them, although part of that custody got moved to Eichi, as soon as he agreed to join us, to let him perform the duties of their Support.’

‘Got it, got it. Two last questions.’ Tsubasa tilts his head. ‘Mind giving me contact for that Hokkaido-based member? Not that I don’t trust your story, but it will be easier for me to report, if I ever have to explain Quell’s situation to anybody. And I feel, with that power your kids have, it is likely...’

Shu blinks.

‘I don’t mind, but...’ when Tsubasa looks at him, Shu just shakes his head. ‘Just don’t pry too much into their pasts, alright? I want them to decide whom they tell what on their own.’

‘You got it.’ Tsubasa agrees, before scribbling a name Shu has given him down. ‘And last thing, did you consider security measures for them and you?’

‘And me?’ Shu blinks surprised. ‘Shouldn’t you interrogate me for safety of my human teammates?’

‘Shu.’ Tsubasa stares unamused. ‘I’m not the first Okui, or even hunter, that owes your Group one because their cooperation saved lives I wouldn’t be able to save alone. I trust that the vampire standing on top of this kind of organized organism would have to be rather hard-pressed to endanger human lives he additionally has connected to him as his Singers. So that only leaves a possibility of unconscious neglect, or neglect of your own safety.’

‘I see? For the twins’ safety, we still have two years before they are out of juvenile protection, but Eichi did have a present meant to protect them even after that... I’ll come back to you once I know more. I did nothing for my security, but I think I don’t need more beyond the standard protection we get as a Field forces.’

Tsubasa frowns, before reluctantly nodding.

‘I guess it’s a common belief in the vampires from the Unit of seven.’ he grumbles. ‘I know you feed through your Group, but they might not make it to the Field in time, if you get injured, you know?’

‘I’m aware of that risk. But, that’s what all of us risk when going out there.’ Shu says. Tsubasa looks at him for a long time.

‘But we can minimize risk for you, vampires. Position of a donor exist for a reason.’ he finally says, and Shu stiffens a little.

‘I don’t deserve to have one.’ he slowly answers. Tsubasa frowns, but before he’s able to say something, Rikka calls out to him.

‘Tsubasa, hurry it up! Eichi is already waiting!’

Shu blinks, then looks in the direction of the door to the training room. He could feel his teammate just outside it, probably not willing to interrupt them, and at the same time keeping an eye on the twins...

Seriously, Eichi was too kind.

‘Go to him.’ Tsubasa says with a sigh and a grin. ‘I know how waiting for your Composer to get his shit done feels, so. I’m not going to make him go through that as well.’

‘Watch your mouth, Honey.’ Shiki calls from the opposing side of the room, not even turning away from the console he was turning off. ‘Or you don’t get to see that solo I’ve mentioned.’

‘Eeeh? But, can you afford not showing it to me, Darling?’ Tsubasa asks with a grin, turning towards his leader, and Shu knows he’s dismissed. He bids quick thank you and goodbye to the rest of Solids, before rushing out of the room.

Eichi greets him with a smile.

‘Children are still in, so you should go, as well.’ he says, and Shu chuckles.

‘I smell that bad?’

‘Not really.’ Eichi looks back into the room quickly before leaning in. Backing away, he scrunches his nose. ‘But, a bit.’

Shu snorts.

‘I’m going then, or I’ll make you and birthday boys wait.’

*

They leave fifteen minutes later, Shu getting pleasantly surprised with Issei’s resourcefulness, making him capable of taking moisture away from his and his brother’s hair without actually completely drying them out. One of the gripes he’s had with their training, the one he once mentioned to Eichi, was that he was shaping Issei’s talent to be purely offensive, when water manipulation from the start was more life-oriented skill. Either Eichi mentioned something to the older twin when he wasn’t looking, or Issei was just as creative as he was hard-working. Shu liked both options.

This time, their small journey to building c isn’t interrupted by any unpleasant meetings, and the tailors are more than a little proud to present them with loose, blue and white uniforms, covering most of their bodies in a loose, yet still comforting hug.

‘Aren’t they too bright?’ Issei asks Shu, while tailors make final corrections.

‘Marionettes don’t see, per se. They sense Songs, more or less.’ Shu explains. ‘In that aspect, we’re already a beacon of light to them. Our uniforms are made more for our and our possible allies’ comfort, to easier differentiate between friends or foes, and different Units. That’s why, our outfits are made in opposite to Solids.’

‘Ugh.’ Ichiru comments, but says nothing else, as there’s a few furious whispers in the other end of the tailoring workshop. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Ah, it’s nothing!’ calls somebody from the group causing ruckus, but Shu catches a well known sign with Wa, hanging from her neck. ‘We’re almost finished with your uniforms, we’ll pack them in a second.’

And, pack they did, although in Issei’s and Ichiru’s case, parcels had small bows on top of them. There was also another package with a logo of one of the bakeries belonging to the Izumi group, and Shu ahs.

‘I’ve told them to deliver it directly to the dorms, though...’

Twins’ eyes widen at the sight of a rather big box.

‘Shu, you didn’t...’

‘He did.’ Eichi states matter-of-factly. ‘And let me tell you, this bakery has a good fame for a reason~ you’ll be able to confirm it yourself soon. After dinner!’

Twins stare at them with part confusion, part discomfort. Shu can only guess it feels strange to have this many people around them celebrating their being born, that’s why he asked his Group to keep it as low-profile as possible... which doesn’t seem to really work, because Eichi gets a parcel from the canteen that is clearly side-dishes and tiny cookies, courtesy of Ryoya, probably informed by Shu’s members responsible for delivery. Seriously.

Twins get much more subdued the longer they are outside, and so, Shu exchanges looks with Eichi. It was the highest time to come back to their safe space.

The second they make it to their dorm, the smell of food becomes overwhelming, and Eichi gasps.

‘It wore off!’ he rushes to the kitchen, and they all follow, for the lack of anything else to do. Eichi looks with slight exasperation at the inconspicuous gray stone, laying on the counter next to the kitchen entrance. Shu ohs.

‘You used containment glyph stone to keep the smell in one place?’

Eichi nods, sighing.

‘We used them in the Backstage as a way of preserving supplies, and I was pretty good at measuring the amount of energy you needed to pour in one to keep it working non-stop...’ he sighs. ‘I guess I lost my skill.’

‘Or, we just were outside for a long time.’ Shu points out. Eichi visibly cheers up.

‘That’s right! Ah, but, it doesn’t really matter anymore - I’m going to prepare everything here, so you guys just settle down!’

‘Eichi.’ Issei speaks up. ‘Shu, too. Was it all...’

‘For you? Yes.’ Eichi answers without hesitation. ‘Forced, absolutely not. We wanted to make today a special day on our own.’

‘Why?’ Ichiru asks, and there’s a bit of confusion, a bit of anger, covering something much more vulnerable, a bit of sadness. ‘We know each other for a bit over three months. I get it we live together, but there’s no real reason for you to be like that, right? If it’s just pity, and if it’s going to...’

Ah.

Shu realizes he smiles at the children in front of him.

‘It probably wouldn’t be a bad reason to want you to enjoy today, but we know you well enough to know you wouldn’t appreciate pity.’ Eichi answers lightly, but Shu hears that gentleness in his voice he’s heard for the first time all those nights ago, when soothing Ichiru’s nightmare. ‘You’re too proud for that.’

‘Then why-’

‘Because we care about you?’ Eichi returns easily. ‘Shu has a more tangible reason, since he’s our Composer - I talk with other Singers and apparently, being overprotective of us comes naturally with the job.’

‘I wish I could deny it.’ Shu smiles wryly. ‘But, that’s not the only reason.’

He turns to the boys, currently unconsciously clutching at each other’s hand.

He supposes it might be hard for them to believe that, since they were abandoned at the very start of their life... that fear of abandonment was still there, Shu didn’t even dare to hope otherwise. It was shown in frustration, laced with fear, whenever they couldn’t figure out something quick enough in their opinion, or whenever they felt they’ve messed up. Eichi went as far as to moving their meals completely to the dorms, to make sure they don’t have contact with people furthering their unconscious doubt at deserving their place at Quell. That fear was slowly dimming, with Eichi and Shu’s own efforts, but it seemed the size of celebration of their birth fueled it back, the happiness of the now dimmed with the thought of future, of the happiness being temporary, of them being abandoned once again...

Well, too bad, neither Shu nor Eichi were willing to let that happen.

‘You two are simply amazing human beings, you know?’ Shu says softly, bending his knees slightly to be on the same level as the twin sets of dark blue eyes. ‘Putting our connection through the Songs aside, I’m simply enjoying being with you. I want to see you grow, I want to see you smile, make mistakes, learn from them and then get better than you were before.’ he sees them blinking rapidly. ‘And while I’m going to make effort from now on to make that happen, the very thing that allows me to make that effort in the first place is the fact of you two being born, so. I want to celebrate it.’

‘Same here~’ Eichi in the meanwhile managed to slip out of the kitchen and behind the twins. ‘It’s fun taking care of you, and there’s not a boring day if we’re together! I learn each day I’m with you, and currently, I just don’t imagine a day without seeing you two, getting to know more about you. The thing that allowed me to have that daily luxury was you getting born, and living long enough to let me meet you, so. I guess it spilled over?’

He hugs the two boys from behind, but it’s a gentle hug.

‘Sorry if it overwhelmed you.’

Twins don’t answer loudly, beyond a shaky exhale, but Shu can see Ichiru’s free hand rapidly reach up, towards his face.

‘We should’ve gotten used...to it...’ Issei is the one to say that, after a long pause, and his voice is the most vulnerable Shu has ever heard him. ‘You two tend to exaggerate all the time, after all.’

He looks directly into Shu’s eyes, and smiles, letting two streaks of tears mar his face.

‘Getting to know goes two ways.’

And Shu’s heart swells.

Over these weeks he has seen Eichi encourage twins to do something he dubbed a ‘twin sandwich’ and which turned out to be just a both-sides hug. Right now, though, Shu feels, the thing they need is the reverse.

And honestly, they were in their safe space, they could- _he_ could allow himself that, right?

‘That’s right, Issei.’

All three of them are surprised when he comes forward and wraps his arms around them, with Ichiru whining slightly, but soon enough, he can sense twins melting against him and Eichi, just letting go of their inhibitions, one by one, and Shu senses their Songs, tangling even closer together, finally at peace, happy with where they were.

‘Shu. You’ve said we can ask whatever we want today, right?’ Ichiru asks after a long moment, and his voice is also wet, but in a more peaceful way than the first time Shu’s heard younger twin cry.

‘That’s right.’ Shu confirms, but before he’s able to ask what it is, he feels the weak grip on his elbow. From Eichi’s expression he can read human also was grasped at right now.

‘Then, can... can we... stay together?’ Issei asks, and Shu’s breath hitches.

Issei doesn’t clarify, but he doesn’t need to. Shu realizes, even though the twins trained hard, deciding to fight for their place in Quell, that irrational fear of losing it despite their efforts still gnawed at them... and they finally, _finally_ , allowed, more, asked Shu and Eichi to help them fix that fear.

And fix they do, as Eichi suddenly leans forward, pressing twins closer to Shu, changing the until now loose hug into an almost bone-crushing squeeze, but.

They all needed that, and Shu just fixes his grip to further secure everyone.

‘Of course we can, silly!’ but, Eichi’s voice is also quite moved when he says that, and Shu smiles.

‘That goes even without asking.’ he confirms, and can feel twins shifting against him, curling deeper into their hug and each other.

‘... Thank you.’

‘... Thanks.’

Their voices are so tiny, and while that’s not the first time Shu realizes their age, it might be the first time they let themselves act their age.

Confused, unsure, vulnerable, needing support.

Amazing, precious, with potential limited only with their imagination.

Shu knows what protectiveness feels like, he wasn’t Head for most of his life not to know the feeling. At the same time, it might be the first time he wants to be involved this much, to watch lives grow up and become something amazing. He wants to help them, beyond what a Composer wants for his Singers, beyond what a leader feels for the people following him.

Wants them to grow and be happy, and that’s probably the most amazing feeling he’s experienced, right after his love for Eichi.

He looks at said man, and his partner chooses this moment to look up as well. Green eyes tell him all he needs to know.

Eichi feels the same.

‘It’s our line, you two.’ he says, and Shu hums in agreement.

‘Thank you for being born.’ he says, and means every word of his sentence.

*

It’s some time later that Eichi gently breaks their huddle and urges twins to go wash their faces -refresh themselves, he phrases it this way. Shu encourages the idea, promising to help Eichi in setting the table and plating the dishes he prepared, still warm thanks to the preservation glyph (it had to exhaust itself just as they were nearing the dorms). It’s during that time they exchange their thoughts.

‘They’re honestly too precious for this world.’ casually remarks Eichi, and Shu cannot help but agree wholeheartedly. Eichi hums. ‘I have to try even harder now~ since we promised them a place to belong to.’

‘It’s „we” need to try even harder, right?’ Shu corrects with a smile. ‘But, I agree. It sounds nice.’

He leans over the counter where Eichi was passing him the plate with main dish - gratin, obviously- and briefly presses their foreheads together.

‘It sounds nice.’ he sighs. ‘The place where we all belong...’

‘It’s already there.’ Eichi reassures him. Then he frowns softly. ‘Although it’s true I’d choose a better world for you to live in. All of you. All of us, even.’

Shu smiles.

‘In that case, we need to win that challenge at the end of the month.’ he says. ‘This way, the door to changing this world for better will open.’

‘Right!’ Eichi grins at him, and goes back to preparing side-dishes while Shu settles the already prepared ones on the table.

Twins emerge soon after and they sit down. Even Issei’s problems with appetite don’t stand a chance against Eichi’s mastered gratin, and soon, all of them are almost stuffed to the brim with delicious food.

Eichi waits a few minutes before breaking out a cake, but when he does, the twins’ eyes are shining. Shu did order the strawberry-blueberry cream cake after consultations with Eichi and bakery owner, about the compatibility of tastes, but even he was surprised with the amount of fruits, syrup swirls and cream decorations that adorned the- well, cake work of art sounded more fitting than a pastry.

He doesn’t miss the way twins get much bigger slices after talking about birthdays in the orphanage, where the cake was shared between all the children, but well, he agrees with Eichi’s decision, so.

They move to the coffee table only after Ichiru proclaims himself unable to move (Shu doubts it, and is proved right exactly thirty seconds later, when the younger twin jumps up to help Eichi clean up), and the table is cleaned of the leftover food, mugs with tea replacing it in front of them.

‘Okay, now, I guess it’s presents time.’ Eichi announces, after he and Shu have twins sandwiched between themselves once again. That startles Issei out of his sleepy daze.

‘There’s more?’ he asks with evident disbelief, but before he can add something else, or feel guilty, Eichi explains himself.

‘It’s just something I thought you might have use for, regardless of if we go to Field or not.’ he says, pulling out two small boxes. ‘You’ve mentioned using those in your previous job, and I thought, once those kidnapping incidents stop and you’ll be free to explore the shelter on your own, you might like a bit of reassurance, even if, obviously, your control by then will be on a completely different level-’

‘Eichi.’ Shu interrupts human with an amused chuckle. ‘Let them see the presents first.’

Eichi looks down, at the twins gingerly unpacking the boxes.

‘R-Right.’ he says and Shu can’t help but understand his nervousness.

Twins finally open innermost layer of packaging to reveal twin pendants with a single glyph rune imbued into them. It read „protection”.

‘This is...’ Issei starts.

‘Protection emblem?’

‘It’s imbued into meteor stone, making it much stronger and sturdy.’ Eichi explains softly. ‘I also thought it’s fitting for the two of you.'

‘First falling star protected by a meteor.’ Shu smiles on Issei’s right. ‘I agree, it’s fitting. So, that’s what you needed my protection adjusting for.’

He looks down at the pendants.

‘They look handmade.’

‘Ah, that’s because, well. I did them in my free time, bit by bit, after you helped me with figuring out and implementing the best protective method?’ Eichi sounds as if he was asking. ‘We did train glyph runestone creation at Backstage, after all...’

‘You seriously know too much, for just being at Backstage.’ Ichiru grumbles, and all of them chuckle. Eichi then looks down at the pendants.

‘It might be the first time I really understood what they meant by putting ‘both wish and energy’ into it, though.’ he says softly, and twins look at him with wonder. ‘They should last you quite a while, and even after the original energy runs out, we can recharge it. It’s meant to cover your energy cores, and prevent people from sensing their special traits.’

Twins exchange glances.

‘...help us put them on?’ Issei finally asks, looking between Eichi and Shu.

The strings on which the pendants hung are a bit long, but they simply tie a ribbon at the back, letting the two stones land at chest height. Twins look judgingly at each other.

‘It fits you.’ they say at the same time, before snorting in laughter. Issei then turns a bit, and curls into his brother.

‘Eichi, what else you’ve learned as a Backstage?’ he asks, and Shu realizes, seeing Ichiru settle in next to his brother, that this was what the twins wanted to do for the rest of the day.

Be with them, talk with them, listen to them.

To Shu, it sounds like a great plan.

And so, they implement it, chatting about everything, about twins’ fond memories from Hokkaido, about what they want to do once the danger of kidnapping passes, of Eichi’s days as a Backstage Support, and Shu’s duties as the Group’s head.

Gradually, Shu can feel his body relax, and in answer, the body of the younger Elemental at his side slacken as well; feeling Issei’s relaxation, Ichiru also loosens up, both the great training session and the full tummies finally getting the better of them. Ichiru drifts off mid-story Eichi was telling, and Issei falls asleep mid-word, soon after.

‘They’re really too precious for this world.’ Eichi says, even as he reaches out and gently shifts Ichiru into a more comfortable position. The boy mumbles incoherently. ‘Yep, precious.’

‘Agreed. Precious.’ Shu says, looking at all three of his Singers. They were close, so close he could reach his hand out and touch each of them... and that situation made him completely content.

Eichi reads his thoughts, probably, because he smiles, even as blush creeps up his cheeks, and he looks down. Then, unbeknownst to Shu, his expression changes, to a bit more determined one.

When he looks up, Shu is still observing them, a fond smile on, and air of contentment around him.

He felt bad about ruining it, but Tsubasa’s words still resound in his head, resonating with his own inner worries.

‘Shu’ Eichi calls out to the vampire, above twins’ heads. ‘I have something I want to talk about.’

‘Hm?’

‘It’s just potential, though, alright?’ Eichi warns. ‘But... once we’re dispatched- I’ll have supplies with me, but... if we run out of them... I’m thinking about becoming your assigned alert donor.’

And his complete contentment is gone just like that.

Shu straightens up, but before he’s able to instantly reject Eichi’s -amazing, selfless, _terrible_ \- proposition, human extends hand and covers his mouth.

‘Just in case of emergency, Shu.’ he says, and suddenly, Shu hears desperation in his voice. ‘I realized, not really recently- but recently even more, I really don’t want to lose you. Any of you, but you especially. I will carry reserve pack with me at all times, so that it’s not necessary, but I need to _know_ , that in case of emergency I can help you even without it, and this won’t hurt you, that’s why? Ne, Shu, please.’

Shu catches hand still muffling his voice, and presses a gentle kiss to it before pulling it away - the desperation in Eichi’s voice wasn’t lost on him.

‘Eichi.’ he presses that warm hand to his cheek. 'You keep reaffirming my previous observations of you being perfect.’

Eichi blushes, but keeps staring at him.

‘Then...’

‘I can’t.’ Shu shakes his head, before adding quickly. ‘No, Eichi, listen.’

‘Why?’ there’s fear and frustration, mixed into the most terrible mix he’s heard in Eichi’s voice yet. He hoped he wouldn’t become the reason of it ever, and yet, here they were... ‘Is that because-’

‘Eichi.’ it’s Shu’s turn to gently press a finger to other’s lips. ‘Children.’

They both look down, at the two boys still curled between them, still napping, completely content with their situation, unaware of the small storm happening above their heads.

Eichi deflates, the tiniest bit, but his eyes still shine with frustration. Shu wishes he could kiss it away, but... well, he’ll explain first, he supposes it will be appreciated.

‘I can’t, but it’s not your fault. Was never your fault.’ he says with conviction. ‘It’s all on me.’

He sighs, when Eichi continues looking at him, not understanding.

‘I... I don’t feed, Eichi.’ he admits slowly, and human blinks. Shu corrects himself. ‘Or rather, I don’t make live drafts. I haven’t done one for the past thirty years.’

Eichi blinks, then ohs.

‘Since...’ Shu nods. ‘I... see.’

He’s still reluctant to let go, Shu notes with the smallest glimmer of affection.

‘Live drafts require skill to be safe and as comfortable as possible, Eichi, and I practically forgot how to do that.’ Shu smiles wryly. ‘I was privileged enough to forget how to do that, in fact.’

Eichi doesn’t answer instantly.

‘And here I thought I had a good idea...’

‘Because it was a good idea.’ Shu stresses. ‘Amazing, even. It’s just, that vampire you care about enough to offer that isn’t worth it.’

Eichi’s eyes flash with anger.

‘Even you are not allowed to badmouth him.’ he warns, and Shu holds his stare until both of them crack up softly. ‘I’m serious, though.’

‘I know you are. But, I’m not badmouthing, I’m just stating a fact. You’re too good for me.’ Shu says with honesty. ‘Not that the knowledge of that makes me let you go, so, in that aspect, I’m also a basngh...’

Eichi shuts him up. With a kiss, almost forcible, even though neither of them could lean into it too much, to avoid crushing the birthday boys.

‘And I was serious when I said I won’t let even you badmouth the guy I chose myself.’ Eichi answers after they separate. ‘Seriously, Shu.’

‘Sorry.’ Shu answers in a daze, not for the first time wondering if Eichi isn’t a godsend or something like that.

That godsend now smiles at him, and hums.

‘I’m already one of the regular donors for the packs, so I thought it wouldn’t be that different... I guess, I should have done my research first.’ he says, and, noticing Shu’s eyes blink in alert, moves a hand that still touches Shu’s cheek up, to pat the vampire reassuringly. ‘I’m not going to press that issue for now. But, if you ever feel like relearning, just know you have permanent permission to train with me.’

Shu notices the phrasing, and his heart grows once more- „with”, not „on” me. Eichi was already taking part of responsibility for what would happen if Shu ever decided to bite him...

Yes, he was definitely an angel.

‘I love you.’

And Eichi snorts a soft laugh, ears once again gaining that red tinge as he answers:

‘I love you, too.’

*

Issei wakes up moments after they descend into comfortable silence, much to their surprise- everybody got used to the younger twin getting up first and helping to wake up his brother.

‘Hello, Issei.’ Shu greets warmly, as the boy rubs his eyes.

‘Mnh, good... morning. Afternoon.’ he blinks at the sight of light filtering from behind the curtains in front of him. ‘We really fell asleep during the talk?’

‘You did.’ Shu confirms with a smile.

‘It’s alright, let Icchi wake up on his own, Isse.’ Eichi adds, seeing the certain way with which Issei straightened. ‘We’ve planned the rest of today for your lazing around, so. Let us enjoy his cuteness for a bit?’

‘... Okay.’ Issei slowly changes target for his hands and ends up petting his twin. Ichiru mumbles incoherently, and soft smile appears on Issei’s face. ‘He really is cute.’

‘You’d get scolded for calling him cute even though both of you are a year older now.’ Shu says, still not denying the statement. Well, Issei, still sleepily petting his brother, was also the definition of cute, but well... he would probably deny that. ‘It’s good that he’s asleep.’

‘Mn.’ Issei agrees again. ‘That means I can ask without scaring him off.’

‘Ask?’ Eichi says confused, and Issei turns to him.

‘Did you manage to convince Shu to accept your blood?’

They can only stare at their younger teammate, before Eichi utters a soft „what” and Issei shifts in place.

‘If you didn’t talk with him about that yet... I’m sorry.’

Eichi blinks again.

‘We actually just finished clarifying it up, but...’ Shu exchanges looks with Eichi. ‘Issei, how-’

‘Ah. Eichi left donors’ leaflets out in the common room once. I ended up reading through it, it had assigned donor part highlighted. I’m sorry.’ he bows softly, but Eichi shakes his head.

‘I was sure I remembered to take it away before any of you could get spooked about it...’ he sighs. ‘It was my carelessness.’

‘Eichi...’ Issei looks down, at his brother. ‘I know you both want to protect us, but... we know what a vampire is. And we know Shu is one. We know it’s just the way they need to be to survive... and, if there was a need, I think, we’d also-’

‘Neither of you will need to share your blood with anybody.’ Shu inserts, maybe a bit too forcefully, because Issei flinches in surprise. ‘Even when a human’s lifespan was much shorter than now, Groups had strong rules against drafts from children, willing, and even more the other ones. Those rules carried over into shelter society.’

He continues, tone much softer now.

‘You can donate blood to blood banks only after you turn sixteen at the very earliest, and only if there’s a real risk of your blood group’s supply running out, since human hospitals need them to be compatible with their patients.’ he looks between Issei, Ichiru and Eichi. ‘If you decide to allow a vampire to feed from you, it’s also legal for this kind of action to happen once you’re sixteen. Unless you’re in a pact stating otherwise, but that’s a different story I won’t let happen to you.’

Issei blinks at him, and Shu sighs.

‘Sorry, I just... you two had vampires after you back in Hokkaido, didn’t you?’

‘How did you- oh.’ Issei tilts his head. ‘It’s because we feel different, right? Like Rare...’

‘Rare Prey.’ Shu says, then gently pats Issei once the boy flinches, and Eichi inhales sharply. ‘But nobody in here will act on it, alright? You’re not causing vampires to lose their sense of self, or self-control. Those are excuses, and nobody will use them against you.’

‘That’s right, although we need to make proper preparations for when you turn sixteen, then.’ Eichi says, before humming. ‘But that’s a topic for two years from now...’

He smiles down at the boy between him and Shu.

‘In short, I think Shu will accept just your feelings!’ he pouts. ‘Like he did to my offer.’

Shu blinks. Right, the thing that triggered him in the first place was the idea of asking twins for their blood. That stemmed from the talk of whether he accepted Eichi as his assigned emergency donor or not.

‘Why?’ Issei looks between them in sincere confusion. ‘You two are compatible?’

Shu has an unsettling feeling Issei doesn’t really mean energy compatibility he’s explained to him on the lesson about core energy and passing it between different peoples and vampires.

‘It’s... a bit more complicated.’ Shu answers, knowing Eichi shares the boy’s sentiment. ‘I... frankly, I have issues with life draft. I’ll tell you about it once you’re older.’

‘I’m technically already...’ Issei starts, and Eichi snorts softly. Shu also feels smile tugging at his lips. Issei has gotten more comfortable retorting to them...

‘A bit older than fourteen.’ he clarifies and Issei pouts. Adorably, too. ‘I promise, Issei.’

Older twin huffs softly.

‘Alright.’ he finally concedes. ‘You also didn’t press us, so. I guess it’s only fair.’

‘Thank you.’ Shu smiles, and then freezes, as Issei looks at him once more, this time letting his elemental senses take over his eyes. ‘Issei?’

‘Can you promise you won’t hurt yourself because of that, though?’ Issei shifts in place, and admits softly, hands still squeezing and relaxing on Ichiru’s arms. ‘I... don’t like the thought of you hurting. Any of you, really.’

Shu looks helplessly at Eichi.

‘Alright, I promise.’ he says through constricted throat.

Really, what did he do to earn those people in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter happens before last bit from Dreamer's last update, hence it's released alone... but, Because's last chapter happens right after Dreamers' 8th ch, which is two chapters from now on, so uhhh... our update queue suddenly became Because>Dreamers>Dreamers>Because, instead of interspersing/parallel like I originally wished it to be, lol. Well, boys have their own idea of what they want, I guess.  
> Thanks for reading and see you in Dreamers!


	6. Above the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we start the chapter with twins... and this song is present at the climax of Romeoness which I love... yeah, that's basically the reason of this title. Showdown time!

So.

That was it. The day they prove they deserve the place to belong to.

Ichiru shifts in place, and instantly feels Issei do the same on the bench to his right. He looks at his twin and feels something settle within him. Issei smiles softly.

‘Are you nervous?’ he asks quietly, and Ichiru startles, looking away.

‘I... really want to say I’m not. But...’ he grasps at his brother’s hand. He’s sure that the rapid beating of his heart can be felt even through the tips of his fingers. ‘There’s no way I wouldn’t be.’

Issei nods, raising their joined hands to rest on his chest.

‘Same here.’

But, he smiles, and even though Ichiru wants to deny it, the sight and sensation of rapid thrumming under his hand helps him settle down. Or, settle to the same pace Issei’s heart beats at. Without thinking he reaches inside himself, to the place where his being becomes Issei and vice versa.

With time and regular usage, the connection grew stronger, although neither Shu nor Eichi could sense it if twins didn’t consciously choose to show it. Right now, they could easily control the flow of everything between the two of them, from energy, through their thoughts, to sensations, as long as they managed to touch. It was incredibly useful with each new skill Shu taught them and told them to master - seeing yourself from outside definitely helped while you were figuring out how to make water into spatial points, away from your body that then you can use to position bigger-scale techniques, after all... even if Ichiru didn’t really get it.

Well, he didn’t need to know how he helped Issei with managing large amounts of water, as long as he could do it. And the connection had also a very emotional value to it. For example, they could tell when the other had a nightmare and soothe it without even waking up, as long as they were together.

They definitely enjoyed the separate rooms, the space reserved for them, respected by both Eichi and Shu, but it was just more natural to spend time together, most of their life spend glued to each other, to save space, to help the orphanage take in even one more child, since it was a given nobody will take them in...

(That remained true, but also became contradicted by the way Eichi and Shu behaved around them. Issei and Ichiru slowly grew more comfortable with the thought of having those two adults in their life from now on.)

Well, the separate rooms helped when one of them wanted to rest while the other had some more energy to burn off - that way, they didn’t disturb each other - and even if they ended up waking up in the same bed after all? It didn’t mean they wasted the other room’s space, they divided their night time between both rooms, so.

And besides, the connection felt the strongest when they were touching anyway. Like now, with loose blouses of their uniforms hiding the way their hands twined together, as they reached for each other, sharing their nervousness.

Ichiru decides to look to the middle of the room. General Tsukino was standing there, together with Shu and leader of thirteenth Backstage Battle squad, finalizing the rules of their challenge.

‘Isse, Icchi, are you nervous?’ resounds behind them, before there are arms embracing their shoulders. ‘You know you can depend on that big brother here~ even if my heart is about to explode.’

‘The heck?!’ Ichiru exclaims, and Issei blinks.

‘It’s true.’ he says. ‘Eichi, your heart beats so fast...’

‘Right??’ Eichi looks at the twin on his right, before registering something was wrong. ‘Wait, you can feel it even-’

‘Ichiru feels it.’ Issei corrects with a soft shake of his head, and Eichi looks between them before ‘oh’ing.

‘You know what can help for stress?’ he asks, and there’s a glint in his eyes as he adds not waiting for their answer. ‘Twins’ sandwich!’

‘Again, the heck is that!’ Ichiru sputters as Eichi pulls them even closer towards himself, but Issei giggles. It’s a very soft and short sound, but.

It’s there.

‘Eichi, you get touch starved when you’re nervous.’ Issei says, and Eichi blinks.

‘You think?’

‘I mean, you held on to Shu’s arm almost all the way to here?’ he says, and Ichiru blinks, ignoring the way Eichi sputters.

‘He did?’ twin asks his older brother, and Issei nods.

‘Well, I won’t deny it, but...’ Eichi stammers out, before changing topics. ‘Did you calm down a bit?’

‘I think so?’ Issei blinks at him, before looking at Ichiru. His brother slowly nods.

‘Though now that I think about it, I’m getting nervous again...’ he says, but there’s an undertone of irritation at himself now. Eichi hums.

‘Well, it is our first official challenge. Ah!’ his eyes sparkle. ‘Maybe if you get to know a bit more it will calm you down?’

‘Eichi, you know something?’ Issei asks, and Eichi hums.

‘I can’t be entirely sure, but that thing over there is a good giveaway.’ he says, pointing at the tall white pillar to their side. ‘It’s used as the base in capture the flag-like exercises, and since our position is Shield...’

‘You think it will be defense of it?’ Issei asks, before looking at the pillar again and ‘oh’ing. ‘Seems like it will be.’

‘Eh?’ Eichi looks at the boy, and then blinks, as Issei’s eyes flash brighter blue. ‘Shu did something over there?’

‘Not yet.’ Issei says slowly. ‘But, it seems as if he was preparing the ground for something-’

‘Correct, Issei.’ interrupts them the voice of their leader, and all of them turn around to see Shu approaching them. Behind the vampire, General Tsukino was walking towards one of the exits to the room, and the Backstage forces they were going against were reassigning themselves on the other side of the room. ‘We have a preparation time of two minutes, so let’s not waste any time and move on as well.’

‘Alright!’ Eichi easily stands up and matches Shu’s pace, twins following on the other side of the leader as vampire explains the rules they agreed upon.

‘It’s an offense-defense match, a capture the flag of sorts, as Eichi has said. We protect the pillar that symbolize the civilians, while our opponents are tasked with destroying our defenses and the pillar behind us. They don’t have to knock out any of us to win, but we also don’t have to knock them out - it’s a timed exercise.’ Shu points to the giant clock high on the wall to the left of the pillar, currently counting down from twenty two minutes. ‘Rescue is usually finished around thirty minutes after emergency call comes, and normally this is the time limit for this kind of simulations. Since we agreed that the exercise is a test to make you into cadets, and not completely recognized Unit just yet, we cut ten minutes from the clock. Don’t be too relieved, though, twenty minutes is still a lot.’

‘We’ll try not to hold you back.’ Eichi says with a smile.

‘Shu, what are you doing around the pillar?’ Ichiru seems to completely ignore the warning, but adults know that at the critical moment, both boys will deliver. Shu smiles.‘Some barrier?’

‘Close, but not entirely. I’m making space for it, and a pattern of sorts.’ Shu explains, as they reach the foot of the pillar and then move some five large steps in front of it, between the building and the hunters on the other side. ‘Issei will be the one to make it.’

‘...eh?’ older twin blinks at him in disbelief.

‘You’ve set the spatial points around yourself like I’ve taught you last week, right?’ Shu urges him gently. ‘So, you should be able to grasp at the whole formation I was shaping.’

‘... I am, but Shu...’ Issei looks around them and then at their opponents. ‘Is it really okay? My barriers are much weaker than yours.’

‘It’s alright.’ Shu smiles encouragingly. ‘Remember, we’ve trained to grasp the basics, so I made you train each of your skills separately. But now, it’s simulation of a real battle, and that means?’

‘Oh!’ both twins exclaim, before looking at each other. Shu nods.

‘Exactly.’ he looks at the clock. ‘Forty seconds, you have plenty of time if you start now. I’ll support you if I think you need it, but I doubt that will be the case.’

‘Is that really alright?’ Eichi whispers, once twins move in front of them. Issei raises both his arms in an upward arch, and the field around them answer with overlapping streams of water that slowly change into a sheet, gradually becoming more and more sturdy- if you could call a liquid sturdy. Somewhere mid-creation, Ichiru steps closer to his brother and puts a flat palm to his back. Since they don’t try to hide it, Eichi can sense a faint trace of power travelling in an even stream from the younger into older twin.

Shu nods.

‘Issei and Ichiru are the main bruise on their honor.’ he answers quietly, subtly pointing to their opponents. ‘I want them to accept the twins as simply the best choice, not as my whim.’

‘I see.’ Eichi says slowly, shifting in place. Shu smiles.

‘Believe me or not, but they were much more mellow about you switching to Field. It seems your fame as the Support contained some episodes that made them doubt their previous opinion.’ he says, eyes twinkling, and Eichi smiles sheepish.

‘I don’t remember any such... but it’s possible, so. I won’t deny it.’ He looks at the boys in front of them. ‘Do you have any order for me? If not, I’ll do what I do the best.’

‘That’s my exact order, Eichi.’ Shu says, and it’s at that moment the clock counts down to twenty minutes, and loud, bugle-like sound vibrates through the room.

The showdown was on.

*

‘How are they?’ Tsukino asks, entering the observatory. Young men and women gathered in the room with giant window overlooking the training room all stand up and salute, before Tsukino motions for them to be at rest. Only then, a short-haired girl with azure eyes respond to him.

‘They just started, but it seems Izumi-san lets his unit show off first.’ she pushes lock as blue as her eyes behind ear. ‘He created a pattern, which the younger two then used to create a two-layer barrier. Which, considering their age, is impressive.’

‘I see, thank you, Himekawa.’ Tsukino looks to his right. ‘Opinions on your project partners so far, Solids?’

‘Maybe it wouldn’t be this surprising age-wise, but they started training manipulation two months ago.’ says Dai, standing to the side with the rest of his Unit. There is few disbelieving voices around the room.

‘Even if Shu cleared the field for them, which I doubt he didn’t, the fact they are already able to trace after his pattern is a pretty amazing thing on its own.’ Rikka adds softly. ‘They are even better than during our joint session at the start of the month. Right, Tsubasa?’

‘Brats grow too damn fast.’ Tsubasa says with passion, but there’s excited glint in his eyes, as he looks at Backstage attackers bouncing back from the barrier like rubber balls. ‘I need to hurry paperwork or we’ll have a Council or five after them before the official announcement of Quell.’

‘They’re Shu’s Singers, what did you expect.’ Shiki, completely relaxed over his seat, a sheet of scores in his hands, notes. ‘They can either go with the flow, or drown. Since most Singers usually don’t want to die quite just yet-’

‘Do you have something against me?’ Rikka asks sweetly, and Shiki shakes his head quickly. ‘Good.’

‘You didn’t want to die. You accepted the fact, but didn’t wish for it.’ his Changer consciously points out. ‘That’s what the Song has said.’

‘We’re going to spook others, so let’s switch topics, alright?’ Rikka offers in the face of multiple confused or downright scared stares. ‘Look, it seems Shu’s children want to try something on their own.’

Indeed, the floor just in front of the barrier seemed to be boiling, getting wetter by the second, and all attackers back away. Then, Shu moves quickly to where the twins stood, and extends his hand over Issei’s as the barrier shimmers down. The backstage force seems to notice the opening, and few long range attacks are directed at the top of the pillar, passing above the barrier still regrowing itself. They never make to their target though, something switching their trajectory a metre or so from the white surface, making them collide with the walls behind it.

Kouki ohs.

‘Horimiya-san.’ he says, pointing to the bottom of the pillar, where the tall figure was pressing its’ hand onto the base of the monument. ‘Simple force fields like that are used if containment glyph stones are unavailable for transporting goods. I didn’t expect to see it used in a reverse way, to keep something away from outside.’

‘He’s got a good head on his shoulders.’ Soushi nods next to him.

Meanwhile, the barrier recreated itself, and Shu carefully puts his hand away from the twin’s extended one, observing their creation, and then looking at his charge slash teammate. He then looks at the clock. With twelve minutes left...

‘Not yet.’ say all Composers at the same time. Rest of the room blinks.

‘Yet?’

Tsubasa ohs.

‘Think he’s got only one Song ready by now?’ he asks, turning to his leader. ‘Isn’t Shu Composing for as long as you, Darling?’

‘His Songs were more tangled, Honey.’ Shiki answers in defense of his brother figure. ‘Not to mention, one voice was actually two, just split and then twined so close together you couldn’t separate them. Also, the question is, if they can withstand more than one.’

‘Plus, we cannot finish the Song without a voice next to us.’ Sora says, massaging his shoulders unconsciously. ‘Or at least knowing the person it belongs to, although even then it’s pretty hard. I got reminded of it just recently.’

‘I’m really sor-’ Ren starts, stopping as Soushi’s heavy hand lands on his head.

‘Nobody blames you, Ren.’ he then ruffles hair of his younger teammate, hard. Ren whines softly, annoyed at the treatment. He doesn’t shake the hand off, though.

‘Well, but it’s correct. Even I couldn’t finish the Songs completely until we met in reality~’ Mamoru says, and two other Composers turn to him.

‘In reality?’ they chorus, and Mamoru turns scarlet. Kouki hums.

‘You did mention something about dreams on our first meeting-’

‘Kou-kun!’ Mamoru flails, trying to cut off his leader, before Etou’s retainers catch on-

‘Heeh-’

Too late.

‘So, Mamoru was even dreaming about Kou, who is much younger than him... Pervert.’ Kensuke grins, Ryota glares. Mamoru bows.

‘I’m so very sorry!’

‘It’s kind of romantic, though.’ Rikka smiles amused, and Ai nods next to him enthusiastically.

‘Can we please not?’ Tsukino sighs, not looking at slightly confused expression of Growth’s leader. ‘I absolutely don’t mind anything you do in your private time, and will cheer you on, boys and girls, but. I’d rather we focus on the challenge going on, rather than love talk, right now.’

‘Apologies.’ Ai looks sheepish, before looking down at the field. ‘Oh, this time they worked it out!’

Indeed, now in front of the barrier, an even row of angled spikes raised itself from the ground.

‘Horimiya isn’t the only one with a good head on his shoulders.’ consciously speaks up Yuki. ‘They choose to create the spikes as a separate element, rather than extending them through the barrier, which would be easier.’

‘Right.’ Mizuki nods in agreement with other huntress. ‘It would make it more vulnerable, if the Backstage managed to tank the spikes, they would also get the barrier. No wonder they failed to sustain both the barrier and create spikes at the same time at first, though. It’s much more complicated.’

‘Yet, they did it.’ notes Ryota. ‘On second try, but I still didn’t sense another person’s energy helping them in forming those.’

‘Shu is definitely the spoil-your-kids type, but he will not let that intrude on their development.’ Shiki speaks up.

‘No, but, spoiling actually means just that...’ Dai says slowly. Rikka chuckles.

‘Let’s just say Shu likes to feel proud of people connected to him as much as he loves pampering them, now that he can. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard him boast about Eichi’s fish pie just the other day, so.’

The room is quiet for a while, before You finally speaks up, raising his hand.

‘Are we watching the birth of a new Unit or family? Like, seriously?’

Next to him, Yoru hums absent mindedly.

‘Think Horimiya-san will share the recipe, if I ask him?’ he ponders, making his childhood friend sputter, and Rikka chuckle.

‘We’re always open for more members to our cooking meets.’ he offers. ‘We can talk details later.’

He looks down at the barrier, currently surrounded by the ring of Backstage Hunters, taking a break from attacking it, trying to figure out the weak points. Rikka’s eyes focus on the people inside of the protection. ‘For now let’s assure you that if it’s born there, it will be a very powerful family that Shu makes.’

They all look out the window at that, once more focusing on the field below.

*

‘Are you two okay?’ Eichi calls out from his spot by the pillar. He needed just a few more moments, before he’ll be able to leave the force field on the pillar, sustained by the energy he managed to put into the stone. That doesn’t mean he won’t drop everything he does, if the twins need help Shu won’t be able to provide, but so far, it seemed nothing like that would happen.

‘We’re fine, we’re fine!’ Ichiru says, but Eichi hears slight worry in his voice. ‘Issei needs to focus, so don’t distract us!’

Eichi chuckles against himself. He knows Ichiru needs to focus just as much on sustaining even stream of power to Issei, or he risked adding burden to his brother’s job by having him adjust the amount of energy he’ll be pouring into his creation... yet, he does his best to still be the mouthpiece for both of them.

Really, such a precious child...

Shu hums contemplatively, just as Eichi finishes storing and closes his connection with the pillar. It’s a little bit warmer than it should, but considering he never was good at managing his energy without a vessel in a form of glyph, he thinks he can be proud of himself.

Of course, he has to up his ante if he’s going to stay and support Quell from now on...but that’s a thing for later consideration.

For now, he turns and walks back to his leader.

‘What is it, Shu?’

Vampire hums again, as single attack hits barrier to the right of Issei, and marks it with a weakening glyph, too soft to really pass through to the second layer. Hunters frown and gather once again, planning something.

‘That’s not how Marionettes behave on the Field.’ Shu finally says. ‘They don’t give you a break from their attacks, even as Puppetmaster behind them prepares something awful. I know it was supposed to be an easier challenge, but I still thought we could test ourselves against a similar tactic.’

‘Wait, you’re disappointed in our opponents?’ Eichi asks in disbelief. ‘Seriously?’

‘Well.’ Shu points at the barrier and the spikes in front of it. ‘I encouraged Issei to go beyond my pattern specifically because I hoped he could get a grasp on how manipulation on the Field feels like, while still being safe.’

He shakes his head.

‘But, no matter what kind of level our opponents have, we don’t have to adjust ourselves to them, right?’ he smiles at Eichi, and human feels his heart flutter. ‘It’s something only the four of us need to decide on...’

‘Exactly.’ Eichi nods. ‘I’ve secured our flag, so, if you want to practice something with Issei, you can go ahead. It should be enough to cover for the misfires.’

‘As always, you’re irreplaceable, Eichi.’ Shu says, raising his hand, then changing its course to lay it on Eichi’s shoulder instead of a cheek - they were supposed to be subtle, weren’t they. ‘And actually, I have an idea already.’

‘At time like this?!’ Ichiru whines, and Shu smiles.

‘There is no time like the present, Ichiru.’ he blinks. ‘That’s actually...’

‘Want to jot that down?’ Eichi asks, hand already reaching for the pencil and the rolled up paper he has in his pocket - he guesses that’s what Rikka’s Emergency Composer’s set was for, after all... Shu’s hand twitches, but he shakes his head.

‘Not yet, but...’ he looks at Eichi’s hand. ‘I’ll definitely thank you for it later. For now, Issei-?’

‘I can learn.’ older twin answers before Shu can even ask him. ‘I want to. And am fine.’

‘We’re too predictable for you, aren’t we.’ Shu smiles, amused. ‘Alright then, let’s try storing and separating. When you want to sustain a creation, like barrier, without your supervision, it’s really useful. That’s how Rikka’s barrier on western nest keeps us safe, while he himself is elsewhere.’

He comes to the twins and lays both his hands on Issei’s shoulders. Ichiru stares at him suspiciously, but when Shu makes a request, he just nods.

‘Ichiru, keep the flow steady on the level like just now, alright?’

Younger twin closes his eyes, and feels a careful hand resting on his shoulder.

‘You’re doing great, Icchi.’

He humphs.

‘Obviously.’

Shu smiles at Eichi, coming to Ichiru’s aid, before focusing completely on the younger water Elemental. Issei’s way of maintaining the barrier was slightly different to his. While he preferred using his power in calm waves, washing over the creation in regular intervals, Issei used droplet-like technique of empowering one part of the barrier at a time in a rapid succession. Well, it would actually make it easier to show him how to make the barrier sustain itself...

‘Focus on one part of the barrier, the core, from which you’ll empower the rest of it.’ Issei nods, and Shu can sense a slightly brighter point, just at the top of the spherical creation around him. ‘Good. So you’re the rain type.’

Issei makes a small questioning sound.

‘It’s about selecting the core position. The lake types like me prefer to keep it low, and rain instinctively set them high. It doesn’t change much, aside of direction in which you’ll be spreading energy. Now, with each pulse into the barrier, push a little of energy into the core, and keep it there...’

He leads the boy through the process of creating an invisible energy bank that will sustain the barrier. After first try, where the bank got released too quickly and disturbed the matrix of the barrier with too much force at once, Issei managed to figure out how to make the energy stored in said bank be released in the same way he did when sustaining protection.

He is the perfect student in many meanings of the word, Shu thinks. Older twin is stubborn, and set on getting things done right. He’s also obedient, though, and doesn’t fight Shu’s supervision of his work. He asks questions and instantly implements the answers into action. All the slip ups, he manages to stop from ruining his whole work, and with just a little prompting in the right direction, finds a fix for them.

Shu hopes his heart won’t burst with pride, when Issei finally lowers his hands, and, face slightly damp from the sweat, but eyes shining with hidden satisfaction, turns to Shu for the judgement.

‘It’s perfect. Well done, Issei.’ he praises, patting the boy and Issei smiles a tiny smile. ‘Ichiru, too, you did well keeping the flow stable.’

‘O-of course! I mean, if I didn’t, Issei would have more work!’

‘That’s right, that’s right.’ Eichi chirps, patting both twins. ‘And that’s why we, the back-up energy banks, need to keep our power under control~’

‘I know it.’ Ichiru whines, batting at the hand in his hair. Eichi takes it away with a chuckle, before turning to Shu.

‘Now, about that phrase...’

Shu looks up at the clock. Their manipulation with the barrier took up quite a lot of time...

He looks at the field outside of the barrier, where hunters were preparing yet another attack, now clearly meant to break through with sheer power. It seemed like they were also aware they were running out of time.

On the Field, they would be Marionettes, and while defense would be Quell’s priority...

Offering a Song would be salvation to both sides.

‘Not yet, but. Issei, Ichiru. Eichi.’ he calls out softly. ‘Are you good to go?’

‘Eh?’ they all turn to him, and Eichi voices their confusion. ‘Go where, Shu?’

That was a good question, but Shu only smiles.

‘Into a world of clear water.’

‘Ah!’ Issei softly says, and the remaining two also seem to catch on to what he meant, for Eichi’s eyes start to shine.

‘We can?’ he asks, and Shu almost laughs, the lightness in his chest washing away all his doubts and worries. ‘Will it be okay?’

‘You’re my Singers. There’s nobody better for that.’ he says, before turning to where their opponents kept attacking. ‘Issei, you’ll be the one starting the chant, and then follow me after I lead the Song in, alright?’

‘...Okay.’ Issei moves to quietly stand next to him.

‘Don’t worry.’ Shu smiles to the equal parts tense and excited face. ‘You have natural ability to grasp music. And you won’t be alone.’

‘I know.’ Issei relaxes minimally. ‘I never was. I just wish...’

‘That’s what a Song is, Issei.’ Shu gently interrupts the boy. When Issei looks at him, Shu smiles a bit wider and raises his voice, to be heard by all of his Unit. ‘A wish to change the world, that you make come true.’

‘Then, if I wish to kick their socks off, I can do that?’ Ichiru asks, prompting both Eichi and Issei to snort, and Shu to smile amusedly.

‘Let’s try and see for ourselves, alright?’ he proposes.

*

The second the first vibration resounds from inside the barrier, a deep beat permeating bodies and calling for their full attention, Mamoru and Sora’s eyes start to shine. Shiki just smirks.

‘Now, for the showdown...’

*

Issei knows what a sensation of togetherness is. To them, to him and Ichiru, it’s something as natural as breathing.

However, the Song is a completely different type of togetherness, although somewhere deep down, it feels the same. Even though he is the first one to open his mouth, he can feel Ichiru’s and Eichi’s breaths synchronizing with his, can hear their phrases following his. Above it all, he can feel the presence of Shu, of a body of water just as harmonious as he is, leading, guiding, threading the sounds to make a path for them.

He loves the sensation of knowing they are all together.

Not even aware when, he follows Shu outside the barrier - vampire opened the passage for them with a flick of his wrist matching deeper beat of the melody, and without as much as unsettling the matrix of Issei’s creation - and moves to the left of his leader, letting Ichiru, his mirror opposite, take the right. Eichi, ever the support, stays at their back, just behind Shu.

And then Shu starts a proper Song, and they _move_.

They become water, spilling onto the battlefield, raising. They come closer together behind Shu, then fall apart once more, and Issei isn’t even aware he took over the Song, he’s only aware of the water following his imagination, changing the world, cleansing it as his prayer, his feelings reach to the sky, and his tears return to the ground, and the time trickles by...

Eichi spells words about unknown darkness, and just for a second, Issei sees flashes of his nightmares. But then, as if ripping through them, as if saving Issei yet again, there’s Ichiru’s voice, calling for the movement, aggressive yet beautiful, for breaking the door and flooding the world with sound, the sound of smile so wide it squeezes at the heart.

 _Even if we cannot meet again..._ the feeling Issei feels as he overlays his voice with Ichiru to compliment Shu and Eichi’s harmony doesn’t belong to him. It’s an earnest feeling of a younger brother to an older sibling, and a feeling of a person who once lost everything but continued for the sake of the hope, the illusion of the sun that would rise once more...

They continue coming together and apart, overlapping like the waves, their voices replacing each other, supporting, harmonizing, and the world answers, just like Shu has said. Issei realizes what’s different in Song- the bond that his leader is Singing about, reaches and connects all four of them, refusing to let the hope and despair to become one. _They themselves_ can become one, but only because all of them wish for it, no matter how weak their wings are...

The bridge is something soft, something that lets them come even closer together, and Issei puts his all into his line, before the chorus explodes once again, and together with it, the energy in the room, waves of water crashing, streaming down, spiking, taking control of the room, washing away all that opposes the four that has become one.

Just as they reach the highest, final part of the Song, all of that water is dropping down to the sound of loud bugle, finishing their test.

The members of the Backstage forces all lay on the ground under the walls, panting as if getting from underwater, and suddenly, Issei feels his legs changing to water as well.

His back is already touching Ichiru’s, so they just slide to the ground like that, backs pressed against each other, and breaths quick, yet still harmonized.

Just few steps from them, Shu has caught Eichi. Vampire and human exchange glances that speak far too much for Issei to understand it all, before Shu puts Eichi’s arm over his shoulders, and leads them to where twins sat.

Issei realizes that, despite all of the ground around changing into mud, the place they sit down is dry. He looks down at his hand in wonder.

‘You’ve automatized the use of push and pull, huh.’ Shu says, noticing his action, and there’s pride in his voice. Issei just nods.

‘So.’ Ichiru speaks from behind him. ‘That was a Song.’

‘It was.’ Shu agrees, letting Eichi slide off of his shoulder, and smiling as the human straightens with effort. ‘I’ve held you back a bit, since we didn’t want to kill anyone, but that might have put bigger strain on you. Sorry.’

‘Wait. THAT was a watered down version?’ Eichi asks in disbelief, prompting twins to snort softly.

‘Definitely watered.’ Ichiru says before snickering. Issei also smiles softly, before blinking.

‘Who’s...’ he starts, and his brother tenses on instinct.

‘Now, now, it’s okay, we’ve finished the test.’ sighs the vampire from the Backstage Unit, approaching them slowly. He has mud in his hair, and a bit smudged over his face. ‘You’ve knocked out Suzuki, so I came as his replacement.’

‘Is Suzuki alright?’ Eichi asks slightly alerted. ‘Shu has said we’ve held back, but aside of him, none of us can actually confirm that.’

‘THAT was a held back version.’ the vampire stares at the human, before shaking his head. ‘Forget it, we should’ve known better than to question Composer’s choice of teammates. Also, Suzuki will be fine, maybe will have a headache for a day or two after he wakes up, but that shouldn’t be your concern? We went against you, after all.’

‘Well, yes, but on the Field, you will be behind our backs.’ Eichi grins. ‘It was good to know we do have some strong allies staying behind, while we’re away!’

‘I-Is that so.’ vampire seems dumbfounded, and Shu chuckles.

‘You’re forgetting that Eichi has worked as _your_ Support previously.’ he points out, before coming behind the twins and helping them up. He then frowns. ‘You two, are you hurt somewhere?’

Issei and Ichiru blink, and look over each other, while the representative vampire inhales deeply.

‘That’s-’ he starts.

‘Oi, kiddos! Congratulations on your first Song!’ there’s a voice, together with overwhelming aura, sweeping onto the wet battlefield. Tsubasa waves merrily from behind Tsukino, coming onto Field with most of Field Support and Battle Units, prompting Ichiru to grimace. ‘Though you’ve made quite a mess.’

‘Shut up! At least we didn’t burn the training room!’ Ichiru instantly retorts, using the gossip Eichi has once passed on to them. Issei smiles.

‘Ichiru. Your arm. It has a scratch.’ he points out, and Ichiru turns to him confused, before looking at his arm. The thin red line was visible through the cut in the uniform’s material, but the blood inside didn’t even spill over the edge of the injury.

‘Ah, Isse, your neck, too!’ Eichi is by his side in a moment. ‘Just above the pendant’s string, too...’

‘Sorry, I probably opened the barrier before the Song protected us completely, hence the scratches from the attacks thrown at us then.’ Shu sincerly apologises, looking younger twin over. ‘It was careless of me.’

‘You’re making quite a big fuss over few scrapes!’ Ichiru protests, but doesn’t back away from the careful fingers, looking him over. ‘Seriously, you two...’

‘You’ll be working with vampires from now on, though, so even the scrape can become a big deal.’ Shiki speaks up from behind Tsukino. ‘Especially for you.’

‘Ah.’ twins chorus, but before they are able to add anything, Eichi tugs them away, in the direction of the doors leading to the infirmary.

‘We’re going to have those treated, Shu, can you deal with the official part on your own for a bit?’ he says, looking over his shoulder at his leader, ignoring his captives' protests. Shu smiles.

‘Go on, come back quickly.’

‘We’re off!’

‘Eichi!’

Rikka chuckles softly.

‘They’re precious.’ he says, but his eyes stray to Dai. Taller hunters answers in an exasperated glare. ‘I’m looking forward to seeing how they grow up.’

‘I’m not. I sense trouble.’ Tsubasa says, but Dai huffs.

‘Because you were one when you were their age?’

‘Dai-chan, that’s mean!’

Tsukino coughs pointedly, and Solids calm down. The Alive forces, until now backing away, stop.

‘Ikimura-san, I understand you’re replacing the incapacitated Suzuki-san.’ Tsukino says to a baffled Backstage vampire, waking him up from his stupor.

‘Y-Yes, sir!’

‘Then, I hope I can hear an honest opinion on the match you just had with the prospect Shield Unit.’

‘That’s...’ vampire visibly swallows his pride down. ‘There were twelve of us going against four. And yet, even before that Song, I don’t think we would be able to break through their defenses. Although I still have my doubts about their offensive power... outside of the Song, obviously, I’d say they definitely have the absolute minimum of the defense specialists. I’ve realized Izumi-san was supervising for the most part, so... I guess I’m saying we really have been defeated by his teammates, and not the power of the High.’

‘You did.’ calmly confirms Shu, and the vampire makes a face as if he swallowed a lemon. ‘But, I guess you’ve made me realize the carelessness I’m prone to when getting into a Song, so. We definitely learned from that duel.’

‘One-side beating, you mean.’ with a bitter smile admits opposing vampire. ‘It’s fine, we will admit to a loss we experienced. Don’t think this is enough for the Field! ...though, that’s not a thing I should be telling you, huh.’

‘No, you shouldn’t.’ Shu agrees, although there’s no hostility in his voice. ‘And paradoxically, you don’t have to say that to them, either; Eichi knows terror of the Field through his family experience, and Issei and Ichiru are the way they are specifically because they came from the destroyed shelter. They might not remember that consciously, but they’ve met Marionettes.’

‘Wait, really?’ Kensuke asks before shuddering. ‘Man, I’ve just had the worst deja vu ever.’

‘Ken, shut up.’ calmly says Ryota, but Kouki smiles sadly.

‘I guess there’s very little Field forces that weren’t marked by the meeting with those, in one way or another.’ he says, and Tsukino nods with a sigh.

‘For now, I think I can consider this dispute between Field and Backstage solved?’ he says, and Ikimura nods his head. ‘Good, then. Quell will become official Shield Unit after its leader decides it’s ready for Field dispatch, on the closest Briefing meet following that decision. Is everyone fine with that?’

‘I think so.’ Kouki and Sora nod, before Soara’s leader doesn’t grin at the water High.

‘I’m glad those people will have you by their side, Shu-san!’ he proclaims, and Tsubasa playfully interrupts.

‘They will have us, as well! We’re their project partners!’

‘I know, I know, but- you know...’

‘Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?’

‘I was wondering what would happen after that first meeting, but it seems that we will have quite a nice balance.’ Shiki notes to his counterpart, observing his Singer bickering with another Composer. Shu smiles gratefully.

‘I still need to thank Solids for supporting me with the proposition of postponing the challenge. I’m not sure we’d manage until the date they proposed.’

‘Of course not, you have kids in the team.’ Shiki scoffs, only seconds later adding. ‘Though technically, we aren’t that different.’

‘You’re still insisting on calling Tsubasa that?’ Shu asks with humor. Shiki shrugs, seeing his hunter pulling Soara’s leader into a playful headlock.

It’s then that Quell return from the infirmary, ignoring the stares that follow them. Shu instantly focuses on them.

‘Are you okay?’

‘We’re fine, Shu. Injuries closed-’

‘Do you really need to call those scratches injuries?’ Issei speaks up, too quiet to interrupt Eichi.

‘-and energy more or less replenished. Ne Isse, Ichi?’

‘You’re really positive after we’ve barely managed to keep up with Shu for the Song part.’ Ichiru grumbles, and oh. Twins already had started their reflection on the course of their challenge, instead of being satisfied with the effects their hard work brought...

Seriously, too precious.

‘But you did, and that’s what counts the most.’ Shu points out to Ichiru, before turning to where Solids were having an intense discussion. Okay, Tsubasa and Shiki had, Rikka and Dai looked like they were just doing the damage control. Growth and Soara once again were slowly backing away from the Sword Unit, too used to disastrous results of those discussions to let themselves get involved in it.

‘I guess it’s pretty late for that, but we should probably introduce ourselves properly, now that we’re officially second part of the SQ force.’ Shu speaks up, and Rikka and Dai take that as a sign to break up the Shiki-Tsubasa debate.

‘I’m the leader, Izumi Shu. Age... I think in human it’s over twenty one?’

‘Meaning around sixty, huh.’ Tsubasa adds. ‘Still younger than dad over there.’

‘Oi.’ Shiki growls. Shu smiles, redirecting conversation back onto track.

‘Eichi.’

‘Ah, right!’ Eichi moves away from checking on the band-aids stuck to Ichiru’s forearm to send a smile towards the group of hunters and vampires in front of them. ‘Horimiya Eichi! Twenty one, human and not human.’

He stops.

‘Are there not human years?’

‘To some of us, all of them are.’ Shu jokes dryly.

‘Weren’t you from Support previously?’ Ryota asks, and Eichi smiles in the overall direction of Growth.

‘Yes I was, but a lot happened, and I ended up here. Definitely not a bad place to land in!’

‘I’m sure it isn’t.’ Kouki says with a small smile. Eichi turns to twins, who kind of glued themselves together again.

‘Isse, Icchi, c’mon.’

Issei nods at him.

‘Kuga Issei, thir- actually, fourteen already. Nice to meet you.’

‘Kuga Ichiru, also fourteen years old.’ Ichiru mumbles, reluctantly adding the pleasantry, still glaring suspiciously in Tsubasa’s overall direction.

‘You’re twins?’ Nozomu jumps up and only Mori’s rapid reaction stops him from actually jumping the teens from Quell. ‘That’s so cool!’

‘It is?’ Ichiru asks, obviously not sure what to do with that information. Then Rikka’s quiet voice speaks up, tone surprised.

‘Wait, I know it’s pretty late to realize that only now, but- Issei and Ichiru?’ he looks over the twins before breaking out into the widest smile, and turning to Shu.

‘I’ve told you if you’re too kind, your Singers will end up being the stars.’

Shu blinks, then recalls yet another loose conversation with the Changed from almost half a century ago, and starts laughing, an honest, happy sound.

‘Why am I so blessed?’ he asks once he calms down, and Eichi smiles a very loaded smile, pulling twins along himself to stand next to Shu. He smiles at all of his new team, their lack of experience, communication problems, and trust issues, he takes all of that in, knowing very well that they in return take all of him in, and accept him as he is.

Yes. That definitely was a blessing, and Eichi looks Shu in the eye, before answering softly.

‘Because you are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many times I watched SQS version of Believer to catch the aura of this song properly? I hope you don't, it was a scary amount.  
> Anyway, family officially joins Tsukino forces! Time to get vibing with all those doting uncles and aunties!  
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
